The Magic Fletcher
by Fluffball13
Summary: With a screwed up genjutsu, Naruto has landed in a brand new world as an female archer named Menma. With his first ever friend, Menma joined Yun in their exploration of the VRMMORPG world of Only Sense Online. However, when Naruto discovered what was going on with himself... Well, things get complicated for Naruto, especially since he now lives both as Menma and Naruto.
1. A Mistake in Handseals

Base of jutsu, check.

Hand seals, check.

Double check of theories and hypothesis, check.

Notebooks and scrolls to record results, check.

"What are you doing?"

I let out a shrill. Partly due to I had booty trapped my front door and bedroom along with locked the doors and windows.

Yet, no surprised that Mr. Smug Uchiha got into my apartment.

"Wait, what the hell do you want, Jerk!" I screamed as I pointed at the supposed "drop dead handsome" boy that the girls all loved. Even my crush wouldn't look at me due to this dark hair vampire. "And why the hell are you in my place? I can call the police on your-"

"Calm down," Uchiha Sasuke sighed with his hands up... And my library card in one of them. "You just happened to check out a book I wanted to look at."

"And that gives you a reason to break into my apartment?" I snatched my library card from his hand. "You could have knocked. I mean, did you set off my traps?" Some of those were a pain to put back into place... Still worth it due to those creepy mask kids.

Aaaagh. I don't know if they're ghosts or one of the ANBU sects were scouting me out. Those kids crept me out. Period.

"So, those were your traps," Sasuke sighed while looking at my patio. Yep. Lovely web of wires and bits of glue and feathers covered it. "You got talent in at least one field."

"Jeez. Sorry if adults want nothing to do with me." I snarled before I sat back down. He probably wouldn't find the book he wanted with the mess I got. I'll show him all my library books back in class if he's pissy about it. "Well, if you're done, go away. I got things to do."

"You're bed is in here?" My eyebrow twitched as I heard the Uchiha move in my room. His footsteps were oh so soft, but not silent like the Chunin and Jonin I sometimes got caught by. "Or is this... A whole room for just training?"

"Yeah. Which, are you really wanting me to call the police on you?" Even if they don't like me, the police do know I am damn serious if I made a call when people who are not supposed to be in my apartment was there. They got three spies just this year because of that.

Though, I still don't get why those three looked so shocked at seeing me. I mean, their fault they chose a bachelor's pad to try and hide out in.

The only reason I am in my bedroom instead of my training room was due to I needed a little more space to try out this experimental genjutsu.

"I thought you never took being a ninja seriously."

I slammed my hand on the book I was looking at shut.

Shocking. I made the Uchiha jumped before I glared at him.

I left it at that and hoped the Uchiha would leave. I hated fussing about this topic.

If people would stop treating me as something else, maybe I would stop acting like a fool and be able to focus on studying?

... Okay, that's too much of a stretch. I really do like pranking a lot.

...

Nope. Still there.

I felt Sasuke stare at my back and it was getting annoying. Enough that I put the book down and glared at him. "What?"

"Why are you reading about genjutsu?" What was this? Uchiha Sasuke's Speaking Day? Even more so with a lot of questions? Still, I noticed an odd flicker in his eyes.

Probably was looking down on me. As usually with this condescending jerk.

"I suck at the Clone Jutsu and I found out it's gonna be used again for the Genin Exam." Might as well give him a heads up to keep his mouth shut. "You can guess the rest."

"Hn." A grunt was my only answer. No surprise at all for me.

Still, I hated he was looking over my shoulders. Didn't he understand personal-

"You're trying to make a large scale illusion instead of focused smaller ones?" I stared at Sasuke when he said that. "Isn't that harder to do than the clone jutsu?"

"Yeah, but nothing I did with the clone jutsu works" Since working harder hasn't provided the results, I had a nagging hypothesis as to what was going on.

Hence, my grand- albeit experimental -genjutsu I am about to test out.

Instead of focusing on making several clones out of pure chakra to create the illusion, I was going to try and made a sort of field for the whole illusion...

Kind of like setting up a mirror or, better yet, making a movie screen and then projecting the image onto the screen. Yeah. That was better.

If I got the big illusion to work, then it meant maybe I can't handle doing fine tune genjutsu like the Clone no Jutsu. If I showed that proof to Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei, maybe they could help me fix the smaller genjutsu.

Either way, I get my clones and pass the test, so it's a win-win... Well, if it works, that is.

"I don't expect it to work." Sasuke scuffed and I had the last straw.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked and grinned. I wonder how he would like it with a bunch of my Ninja Centerfold Clones trying to woo him?

"What are you-" I jumped up and made the hand seals.

Ram. Snake. Tiger. Hare. Rat.

"Wait! Stop that!" Sasuke tried to grab my hand and I made a mistake.

The last seal was supposed to be the Ox seal. Yet, thanks to the snob, I accidentally made some odd cross seal. I made a mental note of it since this was likely a fail-

A bright flash of light from my hands blinded me and next thing I know I'm falling through a weird white haze.

That wasn't supposed to happen.

["Choose a name."]

I flinched at the female voice I heard. It was odd and stuffy. However, I noticed something appeared in my vision.

A... semi-transparent keyboard? I have seen keyboards at the hospital and there was one in the mission office for typing up the really messy reports.

Well, maybe I knocked myself into a dream due to that failed attempted. Oh well, I at least could type.

[NARUTO]

I typed out each letter with care even though my head felt dizzy. I then confirmed it...

Tutorial? What's that? No, I'll skip it.

I'll go with the flow and-

"Whoa!" I gasped out as the white haze disappeared and the world was back before me.

Lots of people were around me and it was night time. Lights glowed in the stone covered streets, giving the wooden and stone buildings a bit of a calm, festive vibe.

Where was I?... And why did my hair feel longer? As well as I felt a little lighter.

"Did I..." I then laughed.

I cast a genjutsu, but I did it onto myself!

"Beat that, Uchiha jerk!" I cheered out. I can cast genjutsu... Just now had to figure out how to cast it on others than me. Well, since I will be stuck in my own illusion for a while, might as well explored what I made...

And made a mental note to figure out a way to dispel genjutsu if this becomes common place.

"And... I'm being stared at." I sighed with feeling the eyes on me. Yet, when I looked at the culprits, they just looked away and tried to look innocent. What rude dream people. What was their problem?

"Oh, are you a newbie?" I flinched when a guy in armor put his hand on my shoulder. "How about I teach you how-"

"Off!" I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over my back. My face became a little heated from the embarrassment.

I'm fine when I touch people.

The other way around?

Nope.

Can't handle it outside a few people I got used to. I dealt with enough fear and angst in my childhood without the trauma of being beaten up.

Didn't help the orphan matrons scared me good to keep me isolated from the other kids with outside world dangers.

Never had a problem with me going outside except for when they had me. Jerks.

"You could have just called the GM."

"I think it was more a reflex."

"I never thought I see a little girl wrestle a big guy like that! VRMMORPGs rule!"

Eh? I looked around and saw a crowd stared at me. Most of all, they seemed to be chatting about my lovely reaction.

"Got a screenshot of that."

"Maybe she's a beta and knew how to do that."

"She's so cute with those whiskers. How she get that option?"

"W-What?" Who's she? I looked around and saw no girl next to me. Plus, the only one with whiskers were me... And those were birthmarks. I tried scrubbing them off many times with thinking people were scared of me with looking like a cat.

"Want to join my party?"

"No, join mine! A cute girl is always welcomed in our party!"

"Heck, no. I want that martial artist in my front line!"

A shouting match had begun, but I already jumped onto a shop's awning and leaped up to the roofs.

"Eh?! Where she go?"

"A ninja! No way! A cute kunoichi!"

"I'm not a kunoichi. I'm a guy." I sighed but felt the hives still growing over my skin.

What were with those dream people? I mean, I do like attention... But big crowds that swarmed around me always caused me to break out. All due to nerves caused by constant worries of being mobbed by unhappy adults as a kid. I had enough false alarms for it to become a phobia.

"Woah," I stopped and looked over the town. It even had a wall around the perimeter for protection from the wildness. The moonlight gave a pretty and peaceful atmosphere outside the city.

"I wonder where I created this from?" I said aloud but didn't mind.

I didn't know my mind could make such pretty scenes. I should give my imagination more credit. I sat down to enjoy the view... When I noticed something.

Something was in the corner of my eye... I focused on it and jumped when it formed into several icons.

Including an image of myself on a semi-transparent box.

"Eh?" I tried grabbing the box, but my hands went through it. My whole body shook as my face morphed with the various emotions going through my head.

The image that looked at me was... me... Or sort of me. It was me with bigger eyes and longer hair...

I touched my chest and, barely there, I realized for sure what was in that spot...

And what I was missing between my legs.

Worse?

"M-Menma?" How did I screw up my name so bad? Somehow I typed my name as Menma and that was what showed on the odd boxes.

Trying to see how to solve this, I hit a tab for Senses. What happened was a huge screen full of various words appeared.

"Eh... eh... Eeeeeeh!" My mouth agape when I saw things for magic all the way to abilities for weapons and such.

"Heh heh... heh heh..." I began to giggle.

No way... No waaaaaay.

This wasn't a genjutsu.

"I'm so screwed," I whined out with realizing... The chances of this being an illusion...

Well, it just went dropping along with my chances of getting out this situation soon.

I blamed the Uchiha jerk for this.


	2. Tutorial and First Friend

After a couple of minutes of a freak out through curling up in the fetal position and rocking myself, I had my head cleared up enough to think more properly.

Okay... Situation...

My genjutsu was screwed up by the Uchiha. That means I am either trapped in a super genjutsu... Or my genjutsu became a time-space jutsu.

Till I figured out which result, this was my reality. No if, and, or buts. Till I figure out for sure, I shall treat everything as real and death was possible. Hence anything could kill me even if this maybe quite a dream.

Next... Somehow my gender changed. Thankfully, not to Ninja Centerfold Jutsu level female, but I was no longer with Naruto Jr. Insult to injury, my name also has become Menma instead of Naruto to the weird information thing I could see.

It called itself "Menu" as it was spelled, so I guess that is what I will call it. It seemed I could choose abilities called Senses. I haven't tried to, but I also noticed an odd thing with a thousand in it next to the word Gold on the Menu. There was also a bar with the symbols "HP" next to it. I didn't understand it, but it's something to note to look into.

"So... Maybe I should have gone with that tutorial thing," I sighed, but at least I ended up in a somewhat safe place. Still, what was with these Senses?

"Magic Talent... Magic Power..." There was magic!

Magic was fantasy. The ninja arts may seem like all powerful abilities, but you had to train your butt off to use them. It wasn't easy and I struggled with originally being ahead when I entered the academy.

Also, these odd weapon senses... Stick? Shield? Sword? Weren't this kind of expensive to buy? Well, outside the stick which I wouldn't feel at all safe with. Maybe a staff, but well-made ones were also costly.

I've cried a lot of silent tears when I saved up my money with wanting good weapons. However, wants were thrown out when needs were the focus.

"Still," I was kind of surprised at how in depth these Senses were. I even found some for professional skills like smithing and wood... crafting?

My mind stopped as I focused on two things: Bow and Woodcrafting. I know bows are made of wood along with arrows. Bows were also the least expensive items to buy for ninja. All due to a lot of the Konoha bows were made from strong branches and were always plentiful. Even civies bought them for hunting as they performed well and the academy taught using bows in the first year classes.

If Woodcrafting worked like I thought, then I could offset the costs of a bow and arrows with making my own. Hence, some self-sufficiency.

"Right. I need to first make time to find out how to get out of this... Or deal with it with the possible I'm stuck like this." I said while nodding to myself. "Hence, self-sufficient it shall be." I tapped on Bow and confirmed I wanted it.

[Possessed 9 Sense Points

Bow Lv1]

Lv1? What does that mean? And I can choose nine more Senses?

I wonder... Yes! There was something here.

[Possessed 7 Sense Points

Bow Lv1, Hawk Eyes Lv1, Woodcrafting Lv1]

Okay, three Senses... Seven more I could choose. I wonder what I should get?

"Heh heh," I grinned and tapped on Fire Talent. However, it made an odd message. "I need Magic Talent and Magic Power to use this?"

Well, in a way, it made sense. If I was gonna use magic, I needed Talent... So...

[Possessed 0 Sense Points

Bow Lv1, Hawk Eyes Lv1, Woodcrafting Lv1, Magic Talent Lv1, Magic Power Lv1, Fire Talent Lv1, Water Talent Lv1, Light Talent Lv1, Shadow Talent Lv1, Recovery Lv1]

Ta-dah! Now I could use fire, water, light, shadow, and even healing magic. The Menu showed a "skill" bar along with a new bar with "MP" connected to it. That bar must be my magic and opening the menu showed six spells.

Fireball, Aqua Bullet, Shadow Bolt, Light Shot, Light, and Heal.

Light seemed to be an extra which allowed me to summon a ball of light to see in the darkness. No need to use it now with being in the city.

However, I now have a means to... Oh? A box with new on it appeared and I tapped it.

A bow and quiver popped out of the box and I grabbed it.

I stared at it before my head dropped in shame.

"I could have gotten a sword." A free sword! How awesome would that have been?

Well, at least the bow was free... But...

"No arrows?" Not a single arrow in the quiver. So I had to buy arrows? Well, considering the cost of the bow, it's an okay thing. Though, I have no idea what was money here or where items are sold...

Well, better find a shop and figure out prices before I go searching for ways to earn money. With roof hoping across the city, it didn't take me much time to find a shop with bolts of arrows in the window display.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" A young lady in a pretty dress chimed at me.

"Yes, I want to know how much some items are."

"Ah, yes. What are you looking for? Potions? Sets?"

"No, arrows." I sighed... But, what were potions and sets?

"Oh, then a set of thirty arrows is thirty gold." Wait for a... I opened my menu again.

I had a thousand gold! I actually had money!

"Shocking truth," I mumbled out before focusing back on the confused shop clerk. "Then I will take five sets." That should be a hundred fifty gold right there.

"Alright, young miss." I frowned but took the bolts of arrows. Oh, they were with iron arrowheads. That's actually pretty cheap price wise. "Is there anything else?"

"What are potions and sets?" Might as well get that out of my head... Though it was shocking to see the arrows disappear out of my hands and I saw my Bag tab showing them in my inventory.

Was this the so-called infinite storage cheat I heard someone talking about? Like magic bags able to hold lots of thing and such from fiction?

"Beginner's Potions are items that heal you." Oh, so like that weird silver liquid that doctors put on wounds. It made wounds heal pretty nicely, though they only used it on really bad burns or wounds with only having so much. Must be plentiful here.

"The sets are for crafters." Now my eyes focused on the lady. "You need a Beginner's Set for your crafting Senses to use them. Alchemy is the exception, though."

"I see. Then I need one Woodcrafting Set, please."

"That will be three hundred gold." I flinched but paid the full four hundred fifty gold to the lady after a quick frustration of learning how to take gold out for payment. I got a traditional wooden tool box that quickly went into my inventory.

I needed tools if I was gonna make things from wood.

Still... "Five hundred fifty isn't much." That was how much money I had left. I wouldn't worry about potions since I had Heal.

"Hey, hey. How much is lodging and food in this city?" I asked.

"The inn rooms rent for a hundred gold and food costs vary. Basics like bread and such are about ten gold."

So... I had under five days at best for shelter and food? Nooo! I spent too much money! I got to get more if I don't want sleep in the unknown wildness and such with nothing.

"Got it... Hey, do you know of a quick way to earn money?" I fought back my tears of despair.

"I believe novice adventurers test out their skills in the plateau...Though, you might gather some items to sell from the forest in the West. The drops of monsters in the plateau and woods aren't worth much unless processed."

"Thanks." So, pocket change... But pocket change was better than nothing for me As long as I could make a hundred thirty gold a day, I could have a safe place to sleep and food in my belly.

That was much better off than what I originally thought I was gonna be going through.

"Let's see." I looked around and saw the moon. With quickly gauging its position, I headed west to the gate.

The night usually would be a bad time to explore, but I noticed now a lack of people around. Probably my only chance to at least see what I needed to do without more people trying to talk to me.

The instant I reached the plains outside the walls... I found all sorts of creatures that looked like they _should_ be herbivores... But had a nasty glint in their eyes.

A ping reached my ears and I really didn't like the fact those... squirrels and horned rabbits were giving me Pretty vicious looks.

[Fighting Sense Tutorial – Begin]

I hissed out a string of curses with the creatures turning their sights on me and bolted right at me. My bow was out in an instant along with an arrow. I shot one and...

"Missed!" I quickly held up my hand. "Light bolt!"

Gaaagh! Wrong move! Wrong move!

My eyes had gotten used to the darkness and it blinded me as well as the monsters. "Fireball!"

Next mistake. Magic was not focused on the enemy only.

"Aaaaaagh!" I cried out from burns while fighting off arrows and magic. Partly out of frustration, the rest in pain even with the ability to heal my wounds.

[Fighting Sense Tutorial –End]

"Oops." It was a massacre. I survived… At the cost of a lot of cute, but vicious creatures.

I felt kind of sad for them and their homes. I had destroyed quite a bit of grass and trees due to my magic attacks. Arrows stuck up everywhere. Well, since I have some arrows that seem...

Crack!

When I touched one of the arrows, it turned into light and disappeared. Odd, just like those animals which they left-

"Eh?" I stared at the ground to find pelts, bones, and other items on the ground. I looked back at the arrows and saw them slowly disappearing as if never there.

"Maybe... This world was an illusion." I sighed. Or at least, this was weird. However, I realized a major problem.

I ran out of arrows. A hundred and fifty arrows… Gone just like that.

No, I was stupidly firing away with trying to hit and didn't bother to properly aim...

Guess I deserved that, didn't I?

"Well, seems they are more docile, now." I looked around and saw the Herbivores no longer attacking at random. I slowly walked near them, careful to not get close.

Good. Seems if I leave them alone, they will do the same.

I collected up my spoils and began to rush to the west. I'll probably stay in the woods once I gathered stuff to sell.

My stomach protested and reminded me of one lovely thing I forgot. Food.

"I wonder if there is anything edible in the woods." I mean, I could hold off till morning for food... But, I didn't each breakfast and my lunch was only some rice crackers due to Chouji accidentally ate my lunch... Again.

I swear food was sometimes the only thing on that plump boy's mind.

"Oh?" There were bonfires in the forest. It was dark even with the extra light, I managed to catch glimpses of bats flying about in darker spots.

Has Hawk Eyes night vision with it's improved vision? Bonus!... And probably why the Light Bolt hurt my eyes so badly. Actually, I looked up and was amazed at looking up at the stars.

It was like I had a telescope! A real telescope! The sky full of stars was so pretty!

…

Right… Got to focus on collecting. Seeing the bats, they and other nocturnal animals probably used surprise attacks to hunt. So, if I kept out of their range and only attack in their blind spots, I should be fine.

First off... I scanned the ground and felt an odd pull. Instinct? It went to the bushes and I followed it. There, I found some branches and feathers.

Good start. Best keep on going. By the end of an hour, I had enough items to experiment and found a safe area to form a campfire.

"Alright, time to make some arrows." I pulled out my Woodcrafting Set and opened the box. It was full of chisels, small saws, and other tools. There was even sandpaper. "Amazing."

Still, illusion or not, I needed to work. I sorted out the branches I gathered. I decided to work with the thinnest ones first to get a hand on craving and such. A rod wouldn't be hard to make, right?

First attempt... I gouged the wood too deep and it shattered the branch into light particles. Same thing happened to the second. So, the item would disappear if it's a failure?

The third time, I did it. I made a Small Rod as the Menu called it. That was what my information showed me. It even appeared in something called Recipes. I touched it and felt a drain on my body.

One of the small branches turned into a small rod right in my hand. I saw the MP bar dropped a bit.

"So, once I made something, I can make more with just my Magic Power?" That's awesome!... Though probably has a higher risk of breaking if I think about it.

I made a couple of rod with my magic power and then worked on making notches and sharpen the end.

Out of twelve rods, six survived.

"Novice Dart?" I cocked my head, holding up my six darts. I used feathers on the end to practice for arrows... But it seemed my practice pieces became weapons. Throwing ones at that.

Well, they probably are more toys right now, but that's a handy idea for later. I put them in my inventory and picked up the larger branches.

With crafting the practices pieces ahead, I got a Wooden Arrow for every five tries. By the time I was done making two sets of thirty, the success rate was now one every two tries.

"Jeez. Good thing the broken ones disappear... I can see now why professionals are so careful with their merchandise if they fail so many times to improve." I sighed out, relaxing a little. I looked back up at the sky and looked over my Menu.

[Possessed 0SP

Bow Lv4, Hawk Eyes Lv8, Woodworking Lv4, Magic Talent Lv7, Magic Power Lv9, Fire Talent Lv6, Water Talent, Lv7, Light Talent Lv7, Darkness Talent Lv 8, Recovery Lv5]

Oh, the numbers increased. Did that mean I was improving on them or something else?

"Yay!" I jumped and fell off the stump. "Eh?" I stared right into the eyes of a black hair beauty. "S-Sorry! Thought I was the only one here." She apologized with a bow at me.

"M-Me too." When did that girl get here? I mean, I've been cautious with looking around for any threats. A person shouldn't have been able to sneak up on me. I looked back at what else I gathered.

Rocks, wildflowers, plants... Geez. I don't know what is useful outside of the branches and feathers... Could I work the rocks into arrowheads? Or use the wildflowers for possible vanishes and oils?

"Huh? You were gathering?" I flinched and looked back to see the beauty looking at my haul. "Are you a crafter, too?...Eh! No way, you chose Bow as well!"

I looked at the beauty's hips. Yep, there was a quiver there along with a bow on her back.

"Yes with a bow... But, what do you mean by crafter?" That was a new term for me.

"People who make items. Since I chose a lot of trash Senses, I've decided to focus on crafting." The beauty sat next to me. "Oh, you gathered a lot of herbs. And these arrows have a higher attack than mine."

"Oh, I did. What's edible?" I asked as I pointed to the plants.

"These are Herbs. You can use them for potions." The beauty explained... Before I yanked them from her hand and ate them. "Er... Or eat them."

Okay with flavor. Better than slimy lettuce.

"Sorry, I didn't eat anything today, so I was starving," I said once I finished. "Wait, my arrows have a higher attack?" How can arrows have a higher attack?

"Look." A wooden arrow appeared out of thin air into her hand. I looked at it. Then I looked at my arrows.

Indeed. The weird thing known as ATK was higher, just by two numbers, though.

"How did you do that?" The beauty asked. "How you made your arrows?"

"Ah, I have the Woodcrafting Sense... I also used the whole branch... See, yours is a little thinner." I noticed it when comparing the two arrows. My arrows were a bit thicker.

"Ah, that's due to I've been using a branch for two arrows. Guess that's the automatic option with Synthesis." The beauty sighed while holding hers. "At least they are free, so it makes using bow a little easier."

"Yeah. Wait, what's Synthesis?" Was that another professional Sense?

"It's a crafting Sense that allows you to combine items. I also have Alchemy, but it's matter conversion." The beauty pulled out several furs and they engulfed in light.

"Whoa!" It turned into a big fur.

"See. It takes ten furs for this much. Pretty shoddy efficiency, right? I also have Mixing, which allows me to make medicine... Though, I wish alchemy only worked with potions as it-"

"Wait, how is this inefficient?" I pointed at the fur. "Look! Look! Do you realize how much sewing skill is needed to combine such small furs into a workable piece of leather? Let alone fur. You just turned a bunch of small items into one useful big one."

Seriously! It's amazing! A whole bunch of little furs became a workable piece of fur. I know from the clothing shop owner that allowed me to shop at his place always complained of a shortage of big furs during the winter months when all the big game around Konoha goes into hibernation or migrate to warming weather.

"Eh? Really?" The beauty blinked at me.

"Yes. And even though your arrows are thinner and lack a little attack, they are well built. Mine are novice arrows and probably won't be to this quality after a lot of practice."

"I see... I never thought of my Senses that way." The beauty sighed. "Well, my name's Yun. What's your name?"

"Technically, it's Naruto... But, it somehow became Menma. Hence, call me Menma" I laughed.

Waaah. I was talking to a dream beauty. No way a real one would talk to me.

"Wait... The game mixed your gender as well!"

See what I mean?... Wait for a...

"You're a guy?" Yun and I asked at the same time before we both nodded. We looked at each other before our cheeks puffed out and laughed.

"So it wasn't a one-time thing with me." Yun chuckled. "Even worse, we both misspelled our names. I was going for the romaji version of Shun and ended up with Yun."

"Wait, so this isn't an illusion?" And I wasn't the only one stuck here?

"What do you mean? This is a game. Though, the virtual reality is pretty realistic... Even looking up at the Milky Way is amazing."

"True," We both looked up at the sky. The stars were very pretty here. Konoha was actually getting where it was hard to see the stars from the market district where I lived.

"But... What's a virtual reality?"

"Jeez. You're playing _Only Sense Online_ and can't tell this is a computer made reality?"

"So... It's a fake reality?" Now I was confused, "And how can a computer make this? Don't you just put information on it and print it out later for files?"

"What do you mean?" Yun asked back. "Sure, computers can do that, but haven't you ever played video games or streamed movies on a computer?"

"No. Only the hospitals and offices got computers." I explained, "I mean, you civies got computers to where they are like magic?"

"Magic!" Yun scoffed. "Are you a country boy? I mean, that's how I-"

"No! I'm a ninja-in-training!" I growled out. "Why would we need fancy techno stuff when good old fashion ninja arts and hard work does the trick?"

Yun laughed, nearly doubling over. "N-Ninja? What kind of role play is that?"

"Role play? Role play!" He thought I was making this up! I put my hands together. "I'll show you role play! Ninja Centerfold no Jutsu!"

"Eh!" I was covered in smoke and grabbed Yun's arm. I pressed my well-bloomed chest against his arm.

Oh, I'm not naked? It seemed my new outfit adjusted to keep me clothes, though they were a bit small.

"Is this enough role play for ya?" I said in as tempting of tone as I could. I even winked my eyes.

"Eeeeeewhy!" I couldn't make out what Yun was trying to say, but he escaped my grip. "You... You... How did you do that? And turn it off!"

Wah. He was a non-pervert.

"Fine." I returned to normal in a puff of smoke. "Told ya. I'm a ninja... In training, that is. That's one of my skills I trained hard to have."

"S-Show me your Senses."

"Eh? How do I do that?" I cocked my head at Yun.

"Open the Menu and click on the Senses. You can show it to others that way." Yun sighed.

"Okay... Wha!" I gasped when I opened my menu. "That ate up a huge chunk of my magic power and health!" Oh, yeah. I figured out HP meant health.

Now, roughly twenty percent of both my HP and MP was missing.

"Really?" Yun asked as I showed him my Senses. "Whoa! You're a mage... Why didn't you choose Staff or Stick? Those work better for magic senses. They give an extra bonus in aiming magic and boosting its power."

"But... Aren't they just... You know, sticks?" I asked, confused. "How do you fight with a stick?"

"It's more for aiming the magic than hitting someone with it," Yun explained. "My sister is a pure mage type. She would use her staff to direct her spells for fighting."

"Oh... Still, I rather a better weapon than that. I mean, magic is useful... But, it's not great for combat alone." I learned that the hard way. Hence why I needed to practice with my bow.

No... Backup.

"One second." I put my hands together in that dreaded seal. "Clone no Jutsu!" I shouted and another large puff of smoke- "Whoa," I collapsed to my knees with my head spinning and feeling weak.

A sickly clone appeared on the ground next to me and didn't look good either.

"Are you alright?!" Yun asked while running up to me. I looked at my Menu.

"N-No... Only... So much... Left..." I mumbled in horror.

I nearly died! How the heck did I lose so much health and magic power with trying to do a little clone?

"Oh! Here!" A vial of green liquid was given to me and I drank it. My health went back up. "What happened?"

"I... proved my theory that there was something wrong with my clone jutsu... But, to think... How have I not died from constantly trying to improve on that?" I whispered with a shutter.

I heard of the fact if you run out of chakra you died... But, I didn't think it meant it like this.

Yep. Sticking to magic. I don't care about ninja arts anymore if I get out of here... I'll discover an alternative similar to magic if I have to if this was just an illusion or even dream.

"So... That was another ninja art?" Yun asked, watching as my clone burst into smoke.

"Yeah... Seems catkra is made from health and magic power... So, if I use a jutsu... It takes from both." I said weakly. Even with recovering my health, my magic power took quite a hit.

In truth, I never felt drained before. I always felt full of energy and sometimes to the point I feel relief with using a lot of chakra.

"Catkra?... Don't you mean chakra?"

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled. Produced it wrong again. "However, now you believe me? I got here due to that jerk Uchiha screwed up my genjutsu and woke up here."

"Eeeeh! You caught yourself in your own illusion and it connected you to a VR game." Yun said in shock. "It's like in the web novels. How is this real?"

"Hey! To me your kind of-"

"No, no. I'm real... Wait, could it be," Yun crossed her arms. "Could it be OSO is actually real? Or, due to how powerful the computers servers are... You managed to connect to another world with your mind?... You're Earth's first contact with alien life!"

"The heck? Why would an illegal immigrant be-Wait, my world is Earth, too! Are you from another Konoha or maybe Fire Country?"

"No! I'm from Japan... No way... Different Earths or even parallel Earths?" Yun said with excitement.

We kept one talking from then out. By the time the moon was high in the sky, Yun showed me how to add him to my friend list and likewise for him. We both practiced our bows together as we talked, firing arrows at trees as well.

I found my old knowledge was still good and taught to Yun. He gave me one of the Big Furs he got as thank before we went separate ways. I decided to rest in a big tree I found and turn in for the night.

I had a lot to do tomorrow... Especially with [Hawk Eyes] and [Magic Power] hitting level 10.

Seems every ten levels of a Sense gains, I earn a new Sense Point to use on more Senses... And I already got an idea where I want to go if I am stuck in this world.

I mean, less than twenty-four hours, I had a friend. A true friend who actually was a joy to talk to and hang around.

Even with Yun no longer around me, I felt all warm and fuzzy on the inside as I cuddled up and fell asleep to the sounds of the forest.

I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings for me... Especially if Yun and I were right on this being a real world.

I wouldn't mind living here if that was the case. Not at all.


	3. Magic and Crafting Basics

Distant voices reached my ears as my vision shifted back and forth from focused to completely blurred.

"His vitals-"

"-not right. Brain activity-

A light crossed my eyes as clattering and beeps echoed.

Was I... Was I in the hospital?

"Get a genjutsu-"

"He's gonna go into shock at this rate!"

Was... That all a dream? Was all of that... not real?

"-sedate him! Stop the revival and get him-"

"We're trying! It's not-"

I don't want it to be a dream. I wanna go back.

I want to go back and meet Yun again.

"I... wanna... not... be here," I mumbled as I felt the tears come to my eyes.

"Huh? ACK!" I barely landed on my feet. "Owie..." Albeit, quite painfully. My ankles felt fine outside now sore.

I looked around to see morning light filtering through the leaves. The tree I slept in had several branches broken.

"Wait for a..." I looked down and saw I was Menma again.

Was I back in OSO? And it was morning?

"So... It wasn't a dream?" Or was it a continuation of a dream? I could've sworn I was waking up... I mean, waking up back home or…

"Soooo confusing," I sighed. Best not to think any further of it. It would just give me a headache. I mean, maybe I just dreamt of returning or something?

I folded up the Big Fur and opened up menu to put it away.

"Ah, right. Senses." However, after talking to Yun, I know knew where I wanted to go to live in this world as a self-sufficient person. "Yosh! Got it! Mixing and Alchemy!"

I added the two Senses to my unequipped ones. One could only use ten Senses at a time, but extra ones can be set aside and all the Senses can be changed out for different needs.

I planned to make two builds. One for crafting, the other for fighting. Both aimed to make surviving in this world easier for me.

For now, since I needed to buy a set for both Mixing and later for Synthesis, I want to first focus on my battle build.

Specifically, my magic.

"I leveled Bow passed Lv 5 yesterday. Yun and I both got the Art Long Range Shooting." I looked at my bow. It was weird for the magic to be called "Skills" and weapon techniques were known as "Arts."

However, Long Range Shooting basically made the arrow go farther after drawing the bow back for a bit longer. Don't get how that works, but combining the Bow Art with hitting a far enemy and continuing to shot at it usually kills the monster before they got to me.

Handy... But, I'm not like Yun. He has Enchant to improve his attack and speed.

My upside? I have a lot of magic. I even gained new skills, but that was not what I wanted.

"Now," I held out my hand and focused on it.

I remembered reading something cool about the Second Hokage. How he could call forth water from thin air and was a master at water jutsu to the point he didn't need to call out names of his jutsu.

Could magic do the same thing?

Carefully, a small ball of water formed in the palm of my hand. It wasn't torrent like Aqua Bullet and seemed almost like a normal ball.

"Awesome!" I chime… Before the ball exploded in my face and soaked me.

"Oops... Well, better water than that being a fire." I said as I wiped my face off. "But, now I have a goal!"

Master basic magic. Sure, jutsu needed you to sometimes call out the name, but... Well, truth is, jutsu actually can work without vocals and even some without hand seals... The latter being the hardest to do. The Second Hokage mentioned before being a prime example of a master of ninjutsu.

If I was gonna use magic with archery, it would be best done silently.

Or, as quiet as someone like me can do it. I'm not a hypocrite on my noise level.

"I can't use multiple elements?" I pouted when I tried to call forth fire along with the several balls of water I had formed. The instant I tried, all the balls of water collapsed and rained on me...

Though, amazingly, the little flame that had managed to stay lit in between my hands.

"Ouch!" I yelped with my hands getting too close. The flame disappeared, but my hands became red from the burn. "Heal" I sighed out and watched as my hand glowed and the hot pink skin turn back to my normal light tan.

"I wonder why I... Oh, yeah. I think I remember being warned about that," I groaned while holding my head. I tried to remember it... It was one of Iruka-sensei's lectures, wasn't it?

About how using multiple jutsu or even elements was really hard to do… Iruka-sensei said that was the hypothesis many scholars believed was why no one could mimic the awesome Wood Release of the First Hokage.

At least, I think. I wasn't paying too much attention with Kiba using my head for target practice. Iruka-sensei sent us both out of the class with the brawl on the desks that came after that.

"Still... Is there Senses for magic?" Maybe that could help me... Oh, there actually was.

MP Increase... Oh, so it increases Magic Power as it levels... Mage's Knowledge...It sped up Skill activation and the effectiveness of the spells... Whatever that meant.

"Huh?" Magic Attack Increase and Magic Defense Increase... Actually, there was Speed, Attack, and other ones similar to this.

"Jeez... Well, I already got a lot of Senses... Maybe I should talk to Yun about this." I sighed as I felt a headache coming on. Here I thought I would have avoided it.

Though, if I can't activate multiple skills... Could I try making new ones with practicing magic to make up for it?

"Let's see." I changed the shape from an orb to a square. A simple flat sheet of fire appeared. Oh? I noticed it seemed to get hotter the longer I held it... But...

"Waaah," I whined out with feeling drained and the square sheet of fire died out.

My MP had reached zero.

"Jeez. That takes a lot out of me." I flopped on the ground and waited for my MP to recover. "Huh? If I sit down, it recovers faster?" And with that, I practiced making various squares out of fire, water, light, and shadow while I relaxed.

To my shock, I soon heard a sound that came to my ears. "A new Skill?" I looked and found Aqua Wall was added to my Skill List. "Yes! It worked... Though, why didn't the others become one?" I sighed out...

No. Maybe I just hadn't done them enough to become official Skills. I tested it by checking the MP usage of Aqua Wall to the other planes... Yep, it only uses a set amount of MP now instead of a constant drain of the other elements.

So... If it's a Skill, the magic has a convenient set rate compared to non-Skill magic had a constant drain of Magic Power. That's handy to know.

"Actually..." Since it was a plane of water...

"Oh! It's holding!" I stood on a plane of water. It felt so giggly, but it held my weight. A grin formed on my lips and I made more Aqua Walls. I walked up them like they were stairs and now could see the forest with getting out of the trees. "Amazing... No... I think this is a cheat."

I found a juicy target of what looked like a rat with Hawk Eyes. A quick flick of my wrist and I had my bow out with an arrow notched. Hawk Eyes showed me where its neck was at and I felt my muscles tense from the pull.

Long Range Shooting!

I thought of the command and the arrow went flying. The trajectory was a perfect arc and hit the rat right in the head. It squirmed in pain, but I didn't give it a chance to find where the arrow came from. I launched two more arrows at it.

The first one missed, but the second it the rat straight in the head and killed it.

"Yatta!" I jumped up in joy, "I can make my own hunting STAND!" I screamed as I felt the ground beneath dissolve away. "Aqua Wall!" I held my hand out and made a huge plane of water beneath me.

Wham!

That sound echoed through the woods.

Belly flops _hurt_. They hurt so bad. That even took some health from me.

A quick Heal fixed that and made a mental note of being a bit more careful with my concentration. Or possibly there was a time limit to the Skill if cast normally compared to non-Skill spells.

Guess I needed to experiment more before trying such a thing again.

However, seemed I can also make a plane to stand on with Darkness, but not Fire and Light. However, I gained each of the plane Skills, though I don't get why they came out Fire Wall, Light Wall, and Shadow Wall.

I was making planes. Not walls. But... Er... The amount of MP this four took... Ouch. Well, it could raise my levels...

Oh, my Magic Talent hit 10! Yippie! As well as Water and Light Elements. Three more Sense Points.

I chose Synthesis, Crafting Knowledge, and Enchant.

Crafting Knowledge seemed to increase crafting success. And I liked how Enchant could increase my abilities.

Still, that means I need two new sets and I know I only have enough for one.

With eating a few herbs, I decided to try out Alchemy. Yun told me there were two types of Matter Conversion for this Sense.

Higher Matter Conversion turned roughly ten items into a better one... Or the next highest thing. Like ten Furs became a Big Fur.

Lower Conversion... Well, that's something Yun hadn't experimented much of. However, it would turn an item into two new items.

I used a Bone to see about the Lower Conversion. It turned into two Bone Powders.

"Maybe I could use this for Woodcrafting?" I looked at the powder. Possibly polishing the wood or something like that? "Actually, what happens if you use plants?"

Would it make oil? Oil would be good for me. I subjected a Herb to Lower Conversion.

A herb became two seeds.

"How... No, if you think of it like magic... It does make sense." I sighed, wondering if I could use Mixing to turn the seeds into oil. I mean, if you reversed a plant, wouldn't it become seeds? Well, worse case, the seeds could be food for me.

With some more experimentation, I found I could make the branches larger with using Alchemy's Higher Conversion. Once I had enough branches, I began to work with Woodcrafting.

Since I saw staffs were basically sticks... Might as well try making some.

Oh, I changed my Senses around.

{Possessed 0SP

BowLv6, Hawk Eyes Lv12, Woodworking Lv6, Magic Talent Lv10, Magic Power Lv12, Fire Element Lv9, Recovery Lv8, Alchemy Lv2, Crafting Knowledge Lv1, Enchant Lv1

Unequipped: Water Talent Lv10 Light Talent Lv10, Mixing Lv1, Synthesis Lv1, Darkness Element Lv 9}

I started with using a knife to loosely mark out where I wanted to carve out. Since these were going to be used for spell casters, I decide to stick with simple designs close to maces... But, give a bit of a way to gauge distance.

My results on my first one: Simple Staff.

It was a basic wood stick with a large knob at the top. Not much attack power, but it seemed sturdy enough to hit something with. I worked another branch and got the same result.

The next one I tried getting a little more elaborate with getting a feel for carving... And it broke when I cut too deep in the wood. Two more times and it was clear my level wasn't high enough.

"So, only simple stuff..." I remember back to the rods. I subjected a branch to my Recipe and made a bunch of them.

"Toy rings," I smiled while pulling out a saw and began to cut the rods into little circles.

I never played with wooden jewelry, but I heard it was popular with kids. Maybe some people were looking for cheap jewelry. Once I made enough "Wooden Coins" as the Menu called them, I began to try and carve out wooden rings.

It was actually quite a delicate task. If I put too much strength into it, I break the ring... But, I weathered on, figuring out how much to scrap off and how to cut the wood instead of shaving.

It's relaxing in a way. Though I broke quite a few rings, I ended up with at least twenty before my head began to feel light. My stomach also protested as well.

Guess even in dreams that hunger ruled the roost.

I packed up my stuff and found a quiet spot to settle. Dried mushrooms were actually tasty, to my surprise, yet it didn't ebb away the lightheadedness.

"I wonder what's going on?" I mused in annoyance before I felt myself moving forward... And my eyes opened to white again...

And then black... And I drifted into a dream of various shapes moving and voices I couldn't understand due to my ears simply not working. Everything was a blur and kind off scary...

Then I jolted awake from the weird dream. Yun's face stared dangerously close to my face.

Neither of us would admit who unleashed the shrill and I would leave it at that. The heart attack was enough to have without wounding one of our pride.

Still... Would this be what it is like every time I slept?

"So, you got these weird dreams... Like waking up, but not?" Yun asked while making potions. I made a few more rings to prepare for our future battle.

"Yeah. It's kinda of scary." I sighed. "Though found I could make spells if I trained at it. I gained several along with raising up my levels."

"Eh! That should be impossible!" Yun whined out, "This is a game!"

"Well, maybe OSO is actually a real world... Or close enough to use real training to make things more interesting." I made a Aqua Wall appear with a whisper of the spell. I found using words seemed to lessen the MP usage a little.

"Jeez," Yun sighed at me. "If I hadn't seen proof, I would call you a Chuuni."

"I want to be a Chunin." I pouted, "Then I can be equals with Iruka-sensei."

"I'm referring to kids who have overactive imaginations. Not whatever this Chunin is in your world."

"Oh... Wait, you insulted me?" I pouted at my friend. Waah! I don't want my friend to tease me!

"No. Just it seems like a web novel thing," Yun chuckled, "But, you have ninja arts in your world... So, in a way, Senses seem useful for you and training comes more natural as well. For me? This is just a game to enjoy in my free time. I don't really see myself training... Maybe my sister, but she tends to overdo it with games."

Huh? What's with that odd, dead look in Yun's eyes? It didn't seem like he gave up on life... Maybe on someone?

"Yeah... Though, I am starting to get why one would make such an illusion." I hummed with finishing another wooden ring. "It's actually fun. Oh, yeah, I got Alchemy and guess what happens when you use Herbs with Lower Conversion?"

"What?"

"You get seeds. I will be getting a Mixing Set to see if I can make extract oil." Yun nodded as I chatted. "However, you can use Alchemy to make bigger branches, too. I think people call it trash before realizing it's a processing Sense."

"Indeed. I never thought of it that way." Yun said, holding onto a vial of Potion, the next level of healing potions in OSO. "Well, I got Craftsmanship. I need three hundred gold for a polishing set and then another eight hundred for a furnace."

"Ouch. Guess I'll hold off on Smithing then." I flinched. "I only got five hundred and fifty gold since I didn't buy any potions. I'm hoping for enough money from staffs and rings to get myself some food and kits."

"Right, your body stays here instead of disappearing," Yun said. Yun explained it to me when I woke up. He found me tossing in my sleep and tried to wake me up from my nightmare... before I startled him.

Other players' avatars would disappear when the player log out. And reappear when they log in, which was how Yun surprised me yesterday. Because of this, we both decided to rule OSO was a real world...

Of what kind of real, we don't know. However, we both agreed it wouldn't be wise for news of my discovery being learned by players till we had a better understand.

"Though, if we just say your stuck in a coma and a test patient for a new program for coma patients, I think people would go for it." Yun laughed, "I mean since this game uses a hypnotic system and your dreams seem like attempts of waking up... It would be a perfect excuse."

"I can't tell if that was a joke or not." I sighed, "But I don't wanna draw unneeded attention. If I am truly stuck here, I rather not cause problems." And... If not...

I don't want to break my heart with gaining too many friends. All of which would be shattered when I wake up. Yun was enough for me now.

"True. Who knows what kind of weirdos would jump on the chance to take advantage of someone trapped in a VRMMORPG."

"Thanks for that lovely reminder," I sighed. "If I get good at crafting and things don't change, I might just become a professional crafter. That way I can live my life peacefully in this world if worse comes to shove."

"Ah, right. That is a good idea as you wouldn't have to fight much if you began to earn enough to get others to gather ingredients and materials for you." Yun said, "However, I'm ready to go. Are you?"

"Let me see..." I opened my Menu. I had roughly Wooden Arrow x100, Simple Wood Ring x40 Simple Staff x20, Pebbles x75, and a lot more items. "Yep. Hopefully, this will give me five hundred gold."

"Okay." We both left the safe area and headed back to the town. Yun called it First Town. On the way there, we both practiced fighting without bows on the way back.

With now Enchant, it was far easier to defeat the herbivores compared to yesterday. All thanks to Long Range Shooting. With being able to hit a target at fifteen meters away, it gave me time to fire three or more arrows or skills to kill a monster.

Sure, it took three or five arrows to kill a monster, but Wooden Arrows were free. Especially now I had a Recipe for them. Plus, the more arrows I make, the higher my Woodcrafting and Crafting Knowledge would go up. It's a win-win in my views.

We both had pleased looks on our faces when we reached back to town. I flinched, though, with feeling the stares aimed right at us.

Oh... Right.

Yun explained to me yesterday we were currently in initial equipment. My coat and pants seemed to have mimicked my orange jumpsuit, but now was a simple blazer with a longer bottom. I also wore knee-length shorts instead of pants.

However, along with a lot of people already gotten better equipment... Bow was seen as a trash for some reason. Hence almost no one had bows since it was bad.

"Let's..." I nodded and we both cast the spell. "Enchant - Speed." With a whisper, we both glowed yellow of the status magic. Enchant increased one's attack, defense, or speed depending on the caster's choice.

Yellow glow meant speed and it allowed us both to move quickly through the crowds. I thought the town was pretty during the nighttime... But, now it was beautiful.

Full of stone structures that seemed to glow white in the sun and the trees and plants all around seemed to add to the artfully made homes and shops. It was like Konoha, only Konoha was wild and full of nature where here it seemed both nature and man lived together.

I followed Yun. He told me he would share what he learned from guides and such in his world to help me out here. I was very thankful for my first friend being so nice.

When we got to the market, I gasped at all the stalls set up. It was like Konoha's marketplace, so full of various items and people.

"Are we gonna open a stall?" I asked, eyeing a stall with some food items. The rice balls looked tasty.

"You need roughly 10k gold for the item to open a stall." I stared at Yun who gave a dead chuckle. "We're broke, so we got to find someone to buy our stuff."

"Ah," Still, 10k gold... Maybe it's a good idea I am aiming to craft. At least I can get an easy income from making items from free things.

As we looked around, I saw a lot of different sellers. Some had potions, others weapons. Though, I found it odd there wasn't a lot of food items.

Why wasn't anyone buying any... Oh, right. Game. I probably need to find the

natives of this world for food items. NPCs was what Yun called them, right? I didn't get the way of calling natives that|.

"Hey, girls! Yes, you two over there. Won't you take a look?" I blinked with hearing a woman's voice. "I've got weapons and accessories." I turned my head and blushed at the skimpily dressed woman. She had light brown skin tone I wasn't used to and reddish hair. I've seen one or two people with such hair, but they were very bitter towards me compared to others.

Still, even with the... lack of clothing, she gave off a similar air to Iruka-sensei. The kind of one you could talk to the person and they will be friendly kind of person.

"You mean me?" Yun asked.

"Ah, yes? Are you calling us out?" I asked.

"Woah?! Double orekko! Super rare!" The woman chimed out. Her eyes were wide with shock and awe.

"Orekko?" I looked to Yun. "What that mean?"

"A tough girl," I nodded, though don't get it. "However, no. In _real_ , we're both men."

"Haha, no way. You can't fake your gender in this game."

"That's because of a machine's misidentification. I'm a man in real." Yun huffed.

"Same here... Though, since I am sick a lot, I guess that what's make me girly." Yun glared at me as I grinned. Hey, if I had to stick to the lie, might as well have fun with it. Though, with thinking about it... It was kind of true.

Half my absences were due to illness... And I meant it by illness. My last sinus infection turned pneumonia, after all. And, I might have discovered why I am shortest in my class with realizing how many times I puked in my life.

I've actually lost count several times.

"Hee... So you're feminine enough to make a machine mistake you? Nice nice, that's your role play, isn't it."

"Hmph!" I pouted at that. I was really starting to hate that term. Even with people farther off, I could still hear them whispering and such... Seems I was still a bit famous from my lovely reaction last night.

Well, better not let it get me. I mean, if Yun was right and this world was basically a game became real... Might be able to carve myself a better life for me... Probably one a lot more relaxed without the worry of people hating me and ignoring me all the time.

"Well, welcome to Magi-san's stall. I have anything from weapons to accessories. I'm the shopkeeper, Magi, at your service." Magi chimed while giving us a wave.

"Hee, you've got a stall already. A beta tester?" What's that? Yun noticed my confusion. "Ah, some people got to test the game before it started for real yesterday. Those who played the beta still got their gold while everything else was reset for the opening."

"Oh."

"Yep. That's right." Magi chimed. "And you are... Um?"

"Yun. And my friend is Menma." Yun introduced me.

"Then, how about it, Yun-kun? Did you play the beta?"

"Nope. My other friend and sisters played in beta and invited me for the official launch. Menma is a hospital patient testing out a new program. He's in a coma."

"Ah, I see," Magi said before she frowned. "But, I don't have any bows, you know? But I can sell you some accessories to increase your defense power."

"No, we're crafters as well."

"Hee. A fighter with crafting Senses. Not bad. I was also aiming to be a fighting blacksmith in beta. However, due to the fighting part, the crafting Sense' leveling got delayed and I became a full blacksmith in the full version. Of course, I can fight on a basic level."

"Is that so?" Yun asked. I was shocked someone actually didn't want combat Senses. They were cool, especially magic. "Because of our Sense build and using a bow, we're both low on money."

"Ah, I get it. You both want me to buy the items you made, don't cha? Onee-san will buy them."

"Really? Thank you so much!" I grinned in joy. Though, Magi-san oddly blushed while smiling. I wonder what was that about.

"Not good. Even if we're the same sex, this is..." Hm? What's Magi-san mumbling about? I just don't get girls at this time.

I opened my trade menu. I put my staffs and rings into it while Yun went first.

"Hee, self-made Potions, huh?" Magi-san said while inspecting one of the Potions. "The recovery amount is quite big, with this color... They'd be about thirty G a piece? NPC ones cost twenty-five G each."

"Umm... Thirty times twenty-five... Seven hundred fifty G?!" Whoa! Good thing I took on Mixing! Medicine can earn me a lot of money.

"Well, that's because a lot of people use these. The people on the front-line already graduated from Beginner's Potions and buy Potions from NPC's. The amount of those in the NPC shops is determined and no more can be bought... Well, they were bought-out early and are being resold in stalls with rip-off prices. Among players, there are those who use Recovery Magic as their main. Seems parties survive by incorporating those people at the moment. Now then, Yun-kun, ask if you have anything else."

Geez! I thought this was a game! There were people profiting on medicine and important medicine, to boot? I felt angry just thinking if it was life-saving medicine back home these creeps were doing this for.

I shall solve this just like any hero would do! I would make affordable medicine and sell it at a fair price. I mean, from glancing about, I could see natives buying from the stalls as well! What if one of them needs a potion bad and those jerks end up killing someone in the process?

"Um, Magi-san, you said you make accessories. Does the type of accessory effect depend on the type of furnace used?" I focused back on Magi-san.

"No, there's no change. The only thing that changes are the types of metal that can be processed. A portable furnace can process iron at most. I can make things up to steel. So, that means Yun-kun's Senses are Mixing, Synthesis, and Craftsmanship, right?"

Sharp. Though, Yun wasn't really hiding what he had. I smirked at the bashful look on his face.

"Um... I have three profession types."

"That's some difficult Senses you've got. Well, the point of gaming is to have fun. Then, Onee-chan will give you some advice. In the Craftsmanship there's a skill called Polishing, right? But if you have Craftsmanship and the tools, you can process pebbles into raw gemstones or ore yourself. And that's called - appraising eye. That's why if you can appraise them yourself, you can recover the materials for creating accessories."

Really! Maybe I won't wait on Smithing! I'll not get Craftmanship as I will let that be Yun's thing.

"T-Thank you very much, I'll try it right away."

"Yup, yup. Then can we register each other as friends? Cause Yun-kun seems really interesting." Magi-san chimed, "But, what does Menma-kun has for sell."

"Hm? Oh! Right, here's what I have to sell." I linked my trade menu to hers. "I also plan on making medicine and items like Yun."

"Oh, you have Woodcrafting, huh?" Magi-san said while nodding. "These are pretty good for beginner items. Though, I didn't know you could make accessories with just Woodcrafting. I thought you needed Engraving to do so. I have a friend who might like to know that... Let's see... The rings would be a twenty-five G each and the staffs are a hundred G... So, three thousand gold in total."

"Eeeeh!" I gasped out in shock. "That can't be right. Yun earned so much less than me!"

"Consumables have smaller prices, but you earn a good profit since you only can use them once," Magi-san explained. "However, the defense rating on these rings are good and perfect for beginners. Same with the staffs. In fact, thanks to this, I now have some stuff to sell to mages. Once Yun-kun starts making accessories, she will see similar profits as metal accessories are worth more than wood."

"I see." I sighed.

"Well, at least you now have living expenses covered." Yun chimed, patting my shoulder. I flinched away, making Yun look at me with worry.

"Sorry..." I whimpered out. Even with Yun my friend... I was still wary of being touched.

Jeez. What a chicken I am?

"Living expenses?" Magi-san asked before narrowing her eyes. "You ain't one of those RMT people, are you? Giving a sob story to take advantage-"

"RMT?" Both of us asked in confusion. "I have to buy food items and have places to sleep as my... avatar doesn't log out. I actually get hungry." Though, with thinking about it...

How do I use the restroom? I was beginning to feel that familiar pressure down under and I don't even have toilet paper.

"Oh, so, if you eat here... The machines you have feeds you?" Magi-san asked in shock.

"I don't exactly know the details." I sighed out with a shrug. "This world is my reality. Hence I got Woodcrafting to help manage the cost of my bow and live."

"Gotcha." Magi-san chimed, "Well, you're quite an interesting person as well! I want to be your friend, too, Menma-kun."

"Really! Thank you!"

Two friends in less than twenty-four hours! I couldn't get myself off cloud nine as Magi-san, Yun, and I chatted a little more before Yun and I went to the NPC shop.

Was this what normal was like? I really like normal.

I bought myself a Mixing Set, Synthesis Set, and Portable Furniture for a grand total of fourteen hundred gold.

Three thousand five hundred and fifty gold turned to two thousand one hundred and fifty gold so quickly, but it was well worth it. I got Smithing as my newest Sense. I went ahead and gotten both two days worth of food and water, taking out another two hundred gold from my stock.

Along in that two hundred gold was some cheap paper. Yun was practically an apple when I whimpered out the reason for that and I knew I was just as red to admit my problem.

"Jeez. And people say I'm casual about playing this game." Yun sighed as we returned to our safe spot.

I was starting to wonder if I should call this our secret base or something. However, I just rushed into the bushes and got to where I dug a hole to do my business. Thankfully, squatting works for girls, too.

With relieving myself, I turned with a bashful look at the odd looks I was getting from Yun. What? I covered up the makeshift latrine!

"Well, I remember you saying that industrial gap thing," I said to break the awkward silent. "I am planning to do the same."

"You mean hitting where others aren't making stuff?" I nodded, "What do you mean? You got Smithing and Woodcrafting."

"I plan to get Spinning later as well. I'm gonna become a fletcher and maker of goods relating to bushcraft." I hummed.

"A... fletcher?" Yun gave me a skeptic look.

"Sorry, a bow maker. Or, in my case, a maker of goods for hunters and people like us who use bows, non-common weapons, and such items." It would be fun to play around and find what works for me.

"Couldn't you just get the other materials from other crafters?" Yun asked while pulling out all the stones he had gathered.

"I want to be self-sufficient, but I don't plan on being specialized like Magi-san. I'll probably need them for more advance supplies." Yun nodded with recognizing what I was doing. "Also, it might be fun to see what interesting things I can make if I have multiple crafting Senses." I hummed while I pulled out my Mixing Set.

"Oh!" It had a pestle and mortar... Flasks of various types... A magic burner... Even things to wrap medicine and store liquids in vials. This was even better than the academy's field kits for medicine. I took a vial from the kit and was shocked it was replaced with another.

"I know. Fantasy, right?"

"Yeah." I couldn't deny Yun on that. Just one more thing that seemed to be an illusion than reality. "Though, I will probably go ahead and use my next Sense points on combat Senses to give my new crafting ones a chance to catch up," I said while pulling out all the herbs and plant items I have.

Yun told me drying them increases their effectiveness and I did that without the set. Now, I was gonna make some potions.

The recipe was basically boiling the herbs to make a solution. However, since the herbs were dried, I noticed the stem was easy to see from the leaf.

I wonder which part works better. I took the little stirrer and carefully separated the stems from the leaves. I then ground the leaves and boiled it to form a Beginner's Potion and ended up the same with the stems.

The stems gave me more of a recovery bonus while I noticed a finer solution with the leaves. I quick sip of the two made me realized the leaves were easier to take.

"Bitter." I shuttered at the stem's Beginner Potion. It wasn't terribly bitter, but it was potent in taste. I wonder if we could change the flavor? Well, I had nothing outside mushrooms for flavorings. Would any people like to try Mushroom Flavored Potions?

The sound of grinding was soothing as I made more potions. I experimented with boiling to even seeing if cooking fresh Herbs before boiling did any changes. I made sure to note it all before I pulled out my Synthesis set...

A sheet of paper with writing on it? Okay, I paid three hundred gold for this?

Right, fantasy game. I put two potions on the paper and activated it.

"Eh?" A... dark looking potion came out of the flash of light. "P-Poison potion?"

"Yeah. That's what you get with failing." Yun sighed with a grin. He was holding a green gem in his hand. "Don't know what to use it for, yet."

"I don't-" I froze. If those were poison...

"What are you giggling about?" Yun asked as I put one of my Novice Darts and opened the vial of poison.

Whew. It smelled, but I poured the poison onto the dart's tip.

 **Poison Novice Dart {Consumable}**

 **ATK+1 Additional Effect: Poison 1**

Yes! I added the effect of poison!

"I can make poison consumables." I hummed, holding up the dart. Though, what did "Poison 1" mean? "It probably works with arrows, too... Now with Synthesis!"

I made a few more potions and got another poison one. I put it on the paper with another dart. With a light appeared on the paper and-

Crack!

"Huh?" It failed and turned to nothing.

"I can't do it with Synthesis? Or is my level too low?" I frowned but decided to leave it that. I probably could add poison right now due to having Woodcrafting and the poison could double as a varnish or something.

Still... What was this ATK thing? I just let out a sigh.

"That's great to know." Yun hummed with another green gem in his hand. "Seems doing it by hand works better... Though seems this area only has Iron Ore and Peridots. Are you gonna make more potions?"

"Actually, I'm about to work on Smithing," I answered while putting the potions and sets away. "I want to see if I can get any ingots for rings."

"Alright." I pulled out all my rocks and began to sort them. I actually had more pebbles than gemstones and ore, but I had enough for at least two ingots. I gave Yun my gemstones so he could process them.

I took out my furnace and fired it out as Yun kept on grinding his gemstones. I loaded the ore into the hot furnace and gripped the hammer.

I tried to lift it and quickly strained under its weight. "Eeeh." I took the metal out and tried to hit it. I heard there had to be a rhythm to it... But, I couldn't hammer fast enough.

The ore broke and turned into nothing.

"Heavy..." Actually, I wonder. "Enchant - Attack," My body glowed red and I felt the hammer become lighter. I quickly took advantage of the boost of strength and took out another ore.

The air rang as I struck the anvil. The heat of the fire making my skin drench with sweat. I put all my focus on making this one ingot...

And it broke.

"Pfff." I sighed. However, thanks to all my hard work, Crafting Knowledge to Lv 3. Smithing got up to level 2. "There must be some easier metals for practice."

"You alright?" Yun asked as I pulled out some wooden rings I made from Recipe.

"Yeah. Just lost my ingots. Still, seems you need a good attack to swing the hammer. Once you get your furnace, you might want to have Enchant on when you use it." I said while carefully carving into the wood.

Since I lost all my ore, I wanted to see if I could make a nicer ring by adding some craving to it. Though, I lost some defense in it due to being novice work.

 **Decorative Wood Ring**

 **DEF+1**

It looked more toy than jewelry, but it still was a pretty ring with a simple pattern carved into the side. I grinned at it.

"Here Yun!"

"Huh?" Yun yelped when I tossed the ring to him. "A ring?"

"Yeah!" I said with pride. "A gift for being my friend!" Yun's face lit up pink. "Well, I'm gonna gather some more stuff. I'm out of wood for woodworking. I'll see ya later, Yun."

"See ya... I'll call you if I find out anything interesting." Yun gave me back one medium Peridot and four minimal ones from all the gemstones I gave him. Still, I was happy with that. I waved back at me as I left our safe spot.

"I wonder if there are any Senses for finding or hiding things?" I pondered, searching around the woods. Since I got so many crafting Senses, it's probably best to think of my next combat Senses.

I do need Wind and Earth Element so I have all the magic Senses. Though, don't I need an ax to cut down trees? And what about throwing blades? Was there a Sense for that, too?

"So in depth. I can see how this game appeases a lot of people, even me." I hummed with finding some good branches.

Then, I felt it. My head becoming light. I groaned at it and decided to call it a day. I went straight back to the city and got myself a room at the first inn I found.

The instant I hit the bed, I found myself drifted into a dream.

Thankfully, this time, it was about me swimming in ramen and Sakura-chan feeding me special favor brands of the good stuff in a bikini.

Er... If I was now a girl... Was this kind of dream appropriate?

Oh, well, the ramen tasted too good for me to care!


	4. A Medic-nin's Regrets

Naruto was always a bright person... Okay, not the _smartest_ person, but his personality and clothing choices were the brightest. He could always get someone to laugh at him and beamed a big, goofy grin.

It... looked so wrong now that this bright person was hooked up to machines to keep watch on him to make sure he live. The only odd thing was he seemed to be sleeping peaceful compared to the few "fits" as the doctors called what happened the first few days of his condition roughly a week ago.

A condition _I_ caused.

"I should have known," My homeroom teacher sighed with coming into the hospital room. "Sasuke-kun, you can't keep skipping the academy like this. You may have great grades, but they only go so far if you don't attend."

"I am studying." I tapped my book, not looking up to see which of my homeroom teachers it was. I got their voices down okay, but I had to look at faces to recognize people for sure.

And right now, I was in no mood to look anyone in the eyes. Not after what I did to Naruto.

"I heard of it." My teacher sat down next to me. "You've joined the medic-nin program. Some of the medic-nin are impressed by how quickly you are adapting... But, I'm worried you'll burn yourself out... And I don't think Naruto would want that." Ah, this was Umino.

Only Umino Iruka called Naruto by his first name if not in school. The other teachers always referred him as Uzumaki or "the kid" or "boy" or the like. Even Mizuki kept to just calling Naruto his name when around him in class, never outside of it.

"I bet he would..."

 _"I don't want to be here."_

Those were the last words I heard out of Naruto's mouth. He was brought back to reality for a minute or so... But, the cost was great.

The genjutsu he used on himself was the same that… _that man_ used on me. It took me weeks to recover from that torture. However, I had Uchiha genetics on my side to aid my recovery.

Naruto, he didn't have such luck. Many of the doctors were stumped by the damage to his mind and brain. They said his fast healing was... well, it was confused somehow and not healing right.

Naruto may never wake up. And it was all my fault.

If he attempted suicide with his changed clone jutsu, then he might still be awake and had a second chance. Instead, I somehow changed his jutsu and he was possibly in a coma till he died. The Third Hokage already made it clear Naruto would be put on life support if his condition worsen. At least now he was still breathing on his own.

I refused to leave Naruto suffering for my mistake... So, I became a medic.

There was no treatment for Naruto's... illness as they were calling it. I will make one even if I had to ignore that traitor. He told me to live my life running away and clinging to my pitiful life.

Now... Now I understand those words all too well... And realized I was just dough in his palms with letting revenge take on everything. Worse, I've quite possibly marred my clan's name with being so stupidly blind to what was in front of me...

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" I snapped out of my torrent of thoughts and focused on Umino's face. A frown was on his lips, but his eyes reflected worry. "Have you slept or ate anything yet, today?"

I looked away bashfully when my stomach answered for me. "A little..."

"You're worse than Naruto," I flinched at his words. "Here." A riceball was put before me and I snatched it.

"Thanks." I opened the wrapper and bit into it.

"No problem... Any... news on Naruto's condition?" Umino looked over to his favorite student. It was no lie to all of the class Naruto somehow got into this Chunin's heart. I sometimes wondered if that brat also wormed into mine as well with realizing how much it hurts without him around to brighten everyone's day.

"He's stable." I said, "I shadowed during the examination earlier. His vitals are that of a trance state. Brain activity was the same as before... No signs of him responding to outside stimuli." Not even ramen.

I've eaten ramen at least once a day in the past week in hopes of maybe... Maybe Naruto had some resilience to the damage and wake up to his favorite food.

All for nothing.

"It's not your fault, Sasuke-kun." I let Umino put his hand on my shoulder. "Naruto... Naruto has had a rough life. That's how I understand him. There were times where I wanted to quit, too. He... He had it a lot worse."

"Because he's just a thing?" I snarled out, but not at Umino.

The past week had been eye-opening for me. And I might have realized why that man snapped when he did.

All the adults outside a few like the Hokage and Umino... They never once referred to Naruto by _name_. Always "that boy" or "him" or even sometimes "it" or "that _thing_." Never once as a person and the rumors that had been going around were just plain ridiculous.

The boy faked his death to run away?

The boy just wanted attention and was probably fine?

The boy wasn't hurt. He couldn't be considering what _it_ was.

It eerily brought back my memories of before the massacre. Where odd rumors were whispered by the adults of the village... And everyone in the clan that were adults seemed on edge and quick to anger with some members.

Was it this kind of thinking that domino things into disaster and tragedy?...

And was I a part of it for Naruto's suicide? I would never know if Naruto couldn't wake up.

It was like Naruto somehow painted over a life of angst and mysteries with orange and smiles. How could he had hidden such things from _everyone_ in class, I didn't know... No... Maybe we were so blinded by our own lives and how all the adults acted...

We just never really saw the real Naruto, didn't we?

"Sadly, I can't speak of why... But yes." Umino's eyes soften so much that I expected him to break into tears. "To be denied your own right to exist... The pain must be unimaginable."

My throat became a knot.

I knew what it was like to lose my whole family. My heart still ached badly for my family. To want everything to be like it was before... Sometimes I even wanted to forgive that _man_ if it was possible to bring everything back together again.

Naruto never even had a family. I knew he was an orphan... But, I've only learned his parents died when he was born when he was brought to the hospital. And he never once had anyone adopt him or foster him. His guardian was the _freaking_ Third Hokage for crying out loud!

I couldn't even begin to understand Naruto's hardships... Doing everything _alone_.Unable to ask for help to anyone... Of all the mistakes and falls he had to make just to learn something because there was not a soul who would show him how to do it.

It just made me realized just how lucky I was to at least have a... brother who used to help me... And parents to love me and scared the nightmares away for eight years.

Naruto had not a single thing a child _should_ have had growing up. And a lot of his awkward ways became to be clear when viewed of the fact he learned every damn thing through observation and mimicking. Even his behaviors in class and such.

"Why... couldn't it been me instead of him?" At least Naruto had the abilities to create bonds with others. I was too damn scared and arrogant to let anyone close to me. I could see why he gave me such an angry look before he attempted to take his life.

Naruto must have been jealous of how I denied myself the very thing he wanted the most. I was a big jerk and I never realized it till it was too late.

"Sasuke, don't-"

"Surprise!" I actually fell out of my seat. I thought that was just a phrase, but apparently one could truly do so if frighten enough.

"What are you all doing here?" I got up and grimaced. Great, I didn't get a chance to mark where I was at and would have to search for where I stopped on anatomy and basic neurology.

"We heard Sasuke was in the hospital, so thought he needed a visit to help feel better." I frowned with finding some of my classmates at the door. Some of them were holding flowers.

"Ah, wrong," Umino sighed. "Sasuke joined the medic-nin program. He isn't sick... Though I wish he was considering at least _that_ can be an official excuse for his skipping." Umino gave me the stink eye which I ignored.

"Hn," I grunted while picking up my books.

I was studying. It's not my fault the academy doesn't cover more medical subjects. Damn should consider how much I learned the past week. Probably drop the morality rates of ninja dying on missions if everyone knew more than just bare basic first aid.

"Oh... But, I heard rumors..." Ah, that pink hair girl... I think her name was Haruno or something? The Yamanaka heir was right next to her as well.

"Well, that mystery solved," Agh... Kiba. I know he's an Inuzuka, but he got damn close to being as annoying as Naruto. No, I shouldn't think that way.

I don't want to have someone else end up like Naruto.

"So, next one, where's Naruto at?" Kiba asked with a grin and my eyes widen. "I mean, I haven't seen the prankster anywhere for a week. Did he finally get arrested or-Hey!"

"Sasuke!" Umino pulled me back before I could truly connect my fist to his nose. This... This idiot! Was he blind? Heck, didn't any of these fools even ask who's room I was in?

"What was that for, jerk?" Kiba shouted and tried to grab me. Thankfully, it seemed the Aburame boy from our class held him back.

"N-N-Naruto... kun?" The Hyuuga Heiress... I think Hinata? Yes, she looked at Naruto with pure horror. My eyes went straight down as the others probably figured it out.

"What do you... What the... Naruto? Hey, buddy, that's a lame prank. Get out of the bed and-"

"It's not a prank, Kiba." Shikamaru was always identifiable by his slow and lazy voice. I never had to look at his face to recognize who he was. "What happened, Sensei?"

"He... attempted suicide," Umino said, his voice trembled slightly. "Sasuke-kun tried to stop him... But, it changed the jutsu. It was supposed to be a jutsu that drained all his chakra... Instead, he's stuck in a coma due to a genjutsu he accidentally created. The doctors have no idea how to cure the damage done."

"W-Wait... You mean," Kiba said before his face drained of all life. "Why?... Why would Naruto do that? I mean, he was always goofy and happy. Why would he take his life when was-"

"Kiba-kun, sometimes, those who are hurting the worse smile to hide it." I froze at the stern, cold voice that came from Umino. "Worse, in this case, no one saw it coming till it was too late. At least I had friends to kept me from ending up this far... Naruto... He had no one... Even I failed him."

"S-Sensei," Yamanaka whimpered, "H-He's gonna be alright, right? He'll wake up soon?"

"Noone knows." I said, "The damage done... Makes it impossible to tell. He could be a vegetable for the rest of his life." Kiba grabbed me by the collar and had his fist back.

"You jerk! How could you... you..." I stared at Kiba with a frown. Go ahead and punch me. I know I deserved that all too well.

Naruto wouldn't be a vegetable if I hadn't been so stupid.

"Stop it!" Umino hissed, "And out, all of you! This is a patient's room, not a sparring ring!"

"Er... Sorry, Sensei." Kiba let me go, "But... Is Naruto... Is Naruto seriously..."

"I will find a way to fix him," I said it low, but Kiba and Umino heard it. I saw their feet move in reaction to my words. "If the doctors or time can't fix him, I will. I promise that." I looked back at Naruto.

However, I got a bit of a shock.

For a moment, before Umino dragged me out of the room... I saw Naruto was smiling with joy.

That was the first expression Naruto has made since his first fit. Since a week ago, Naruto's face had been expressionless and doll-like. Even when he opened his eyes to expose no one home and still in a trance.

Was... Was that progress?

I didn't know. By the time I came back a few hours later... His expression was back to doll-like with his eyes open.

So much for hope.


	5. Midnight Oil and Fields

I banged my head right against the wooden headboard and knocked myself right out of my delicious dreams. The evening was beginning to grip the sky as I crawled out the cozy covers.

"So gonna need to get used to this." I mean... I slept three times and it still wasn't a full day yet. Or night time for jutsu sake!

Oh, well. Now that I am awake, best gather and such since I'd be up for a bit. Then I'll head back to town and see about getting extra clothes. My clothing was beginning to reek of sweat. Having a few spares so I could wash my fighting gear would be a godsend.

I moved through the forest with my bow in hand. I could see very well now and I gathered all I could till night fell.

Then I began to hunt. The enemies were Wild Dogs and Bats. I was right on them using surprise attacks to win their fights. With using my Fang Arrows, I sometimes killed them in two shots instead of three to five.

Taking them out with my bow and magic was easy. Though, I was careful with my magic. It seems any light, even from the Enchant spells, caught these monster's eyes. They were also keen with their sense of hearing as I tested how well I could move now.

A few times I almost got hurt as they came right at me before I fired a shot. Still, better than my first time here.

Much, much better.

I still needed the Sense to help with my stealth. Nowhere near close to back home as Naruto.

...

And I just referred to myself in the third person. Then again, I've spent twenty-four hours as a new person and this new body was growing on me.

Still don't get the difference between boys and girls. Girls' just got swollen breasts and just pee like how both poop. What's really the whole hoopla on separating people to two sides and being proud of said sides?

Oh, well. The results of my hunt... Poison Blood and Membrane from the Bats and Fangs and Dog Fur from the Wild Dogs. After hunting a bit, I headed back to town.

I went back to the marketplace and looked around. Magi-san wasn't out like earlier today, but I found a lot of people selling clothes.

"Got the best equipment in town for mages!"

"Get your leather armor here!"

"Amazing," I gasped at the wide range of styles. I never knew there was armor made of simply plates until today instead of segmented pieces or that leather armor could be more covering than the under-armor I wore back home.

But... My face felt drained at seeing the prices.

Most of the equipment people were selling for battle... It cost between three thousand gold for something with just a little better abilities than my initial gear... All the way up to a hundred thousand gold for some of the better stuff.

"What's with these prices?" I whined out in horror. I mean, I know the ryou was kind of similar... But real gold coins? How much gold does this country have for prices to be this varied for goods!... Or was it due to the rarity of items to make stuff?

Was there a lack of crafters or something?

"Oh, someone with a bow and in poor equipment?" Jeez! Rude!

I glared at the person who snorted at me and instantly recoiled. The guy was tall and had a nasty look behind his glasses. Worse? He looked like one of the evil mages or dictators I've read in my manga.

Not the kind of person I wanted to mess with. I tried to move away, but he stopped me.

"Are you looking for equipment by chance?" That gleam in his eyes... I was now quite worried and felt my anxiety dry up my throat.

Still, I nodded.

"How much do you have?"

"J-Just a little under two K." Maybe if he saw how little I had, he'll leave me alone.

"That's... quite low... Yet... What are you looking for clothing wise?" He was studying me carefully and sizing me up. What was with this guy?

Though, one thing I was grateful for, he wasn't trying to touch me.

"Some clothes to wear around so I can clean my initial equipment." I sighed, looking over my now... muddy clothes. Misfired a skill and splattered me with mud. "I don't log out, so it seems I also don't get the auto-clean feature you others have."

I was still jealous to see Yun sparkling clean even after all polishing she did. I knew working with stones and such was messy.

"I can smell that."

"You want to start something?" I scowled at the man. "It ain't above my pride to aim where it hurts." Even when I was a guy, that was one of my tactics to make it through brawls with the likes of Kiba and Shino...

Speaking of which, did that Aburame kid ever forgive me for the pot shot I did to him two weeks ago? I mean, I did help him to the nurse's office as I didn't mean to put _that_ much power into my kick to knock him out.

"No. However, if you agree to be a model for me, I'll give you a good discount. You're actually the perfect one I need at this moment. Say, two pieces of equipment for nineteen hundred together? It won't be high quality, but I will make them high in durability." The dictator guy grinned. "I am a tailor. I was about to set up my stall when I saw you looking around.

"Really?" This sounded too good to be true... Wait, is this where that pervert terms come into play. "Are... Are you a pervert?"

"Hmph! I have no interest in women if they aren't wearing beautiful clothing! How dare you call me such?" The dictator man crossed his arms. "However, if you feel uncomfortable, please note I will not touch you and I will blur your face for my clothing blog screenshots. Also, since they will be cheap clothing compared to my usual orders, I can make them before you leave."

"Hmm... Okay." I mean, worse case, I beat this guy up. If he was a pure crafter like Magi-san... Well, I likely have better fighting abilities than him. I made damn sure my Senses were geared to fight and flight if anything happens.

"Alright. This way." He led me to a stop in the market that was opened. My eyes widen at the moment his flipped out his rug on the ground resulted in his shop appeared with clothing set out and even a changing curtain.

How... How did he do that? Was he a magician?

"Once a stall is set up, you can make it where it automatically sets up to the last form if you need to move around a lot." The dictator man chimed, "It's very convenient."

"Oh," More weird game logic of this world. I ignored it and focused back on the dictator man... Which he was holding up... "Cos...tumes?" It was a maid outfit... And cat ears headband and was that a tail coming off the bow?

"Yes. You will be a model to draw in customers. I have mostly my decorate series up for sale today. I've yet to get to the Second Town. Once I do, I can easily get better materials for making clothing. I have other options as well." He pulled out a sailor suit and some kind of really bow covered dress!

How the heck he made those?! Worse...

"A-Aren't the s-s-skirts... A... A bit short?" My eyes were like daggers in the sight of those short skirts. I mean, come on! Even Sakura-chan and her rival Ino don't wear skirts that tiny without shorts!

"Ah, the modest type..." Why was he mumbling? I could I just do the flight? That might be a good, "Will this work?"

"Eh?" He put those costumes down and picked up... Longer dress ones? "In truth... With looking at your legs, you really don't have the hips to sport short skirts well. You look more like a petite like Lyly."

"S-Sure." Who was Lyly? No, best get this out of the way. I chose the less embarrassing of the bunch. It was a kimono... Which he still pushed on the animal ears and tail... Cat ears... Why was he so into me wearing ears?

Thankfully, my ability to change quickly as Naruto did remain. Then again, when you have young shinobi changing together in the local onsen, the sound of towel whips was a common thing. And I personally rather _not_ be on the hurting side of those ever again. Didn't help I got a kidney infection about two days later and... Well, let's just say Kiba has a very mean whip arm and leave that moment of trauma behind.

"Marvelous. As always, I picked right." The dictator man chimed as I came out of the curtain and studied me. "Kitty Kimono file made. Screenshots begin."

Waaah! I heard something scary!

"Please stand right here." I did as he told and shuttered. There were a lot of people looking at me. Err... And it's not the kind of stares I am used to... In a way, they were scaring me. "Now, pose like this."

Before I knew it, I have washed away with posing and constant changes into various costumes. Cat maid, dragon girl, a... weird outfit called a cheerleader uniform? All the while the dictator man jumped seemingly back and forth between giving me commands and assisting the customers that came by.

The moon was high in the sky when he had sold out and I collapsed on my rear end out of fatigue... I never... _Ever_ want to do that again. Even with a major discount.

"With this, I have enough for a shop," The dictator man adjusted his glasses with a sinister smile. "Thank you so much for your patronage. With this, I can finally have a proper workshop."

"I-I see..." If that was the case... Wasn't nineteen hundred worth of clothes kind of... Well, wasn't he the one winning in this regard?

"With how much you helped me, I owe you much more than I intended. Could you add me as a friend on your list?"

"Er..."

"I will be making better equipment than I planned. Still same for the price, but it will take longer. However, the upside is they will definitely be an improvement compared to most gear to that price range sold. However, I will make you two to three sets since auto-clean has still not hit you."

"Oh..." I saw a few of the costumes I wore had a little mud on them.

"Nothing I can't fix. It only put the durability down just a percentage point." The dictator man smiled. "My name is Cloude."

"I-I'm Menma." I sighed and we added each other to our lists. "Thank you. Though... I rather not do that again."

"I understand. If you wish for discounts, I will offer you only private modeling as I can do that with a shop."

"Er..." Even that didn't sit on me will.

"Though, till I get your order done." Cloude glowed and a simple, long dress of orange appeared. "My present to you for having to make you wait longer than I said I would with it. I personally don't like using the Recipe for making clothes, but this should work for when you clean your initial gear. It's on the house."

"Really! Thank you!" I put my hand on the dress with joy. Finally! I can get out -

Then he gripped my hands. "However, I will give you a very big discount for any modeling you-DOOOOO!"

I managed to somehow instinctually use Enchant - Attack and spun around... Which made Cloude flew right into the reservoir that was behind his stall. My face turns bright pink as the hives appeared on my wrists. "S-S-Sorry." I squeaked out and apology before running off with the dress.

I guess I won't be on his friend list for much longer. Or possibly be getting that deal.

Sigh. At least I got what I came to the market for... So, guess it wasn't a waste of time.

I reserved another night for my room for a hundred gold... So, that's one thousand eight hundred and fifty gold I had left, wasn't it?

Not good... I best have that around two thousand in case that scary guy asks for the money!

I went straight to crafting as I need money and fast!

I first made a bunch of Beginner's Potions through Mixing. After that, I experimented with Alchemy and Synthesis. It resulted in Poison Potions when I failed and Potions when I succeeded. The recovery amount was more through Synthesis and even more so with Alchemy... But, I also noticed a strong flavor.

So, I took one bottle of Potion and poured it into the flask. I added extra water from the pitcher the server gave me along with a bucket and soap to wash my equipment.

I ended up with almost ten Beginner Potions... Wait a second. It took ten Beginner Potions to make a Potion through Alchemy. And these Beginner Potions had higher recovery to the other Beginner Potions I made... Though, only slightly...

"So, potions are actually based on the concentration of herb abstract, isn't it?" I mumbled. That's actually quite understanding. Beginners would normally put too much water, hence the watery Beginner Potion.

"Amazing. Maybe this is real." I chuckled before looking at the mess of my... other prizes.

Poison... I tried combining Herbs with Poison Blood... Ah! I can get poison this way as well! And by mixing a Potion and Poisoned Blood, I got an Antidote Potion.

"Amazing. I can make anti-venom this easily?" This really was magic. Oh, right, I had Gallstones from the herbivores. I wonder what I can use them for as I know you can make medicine from them.

I crushed a gallstone into the mortar along with the stems of herbs. The paste was then shaped into round pills like I remembered from my basic field kit labs.

What I got was Beginner's Pills. The recovery amount was quite nice as well...

"Flavor and texture... Kind of reminds me..." I shuttered. It was like those food pills we learn to make in class. I really need to figure out how to change flavors or something. It wasn't terrible... But, I rather not use this unless I absolutely need to heal.

"I wonder what happens if I use higher conversation." I sighed while looking at the gallstones while I merged the furs and fangs together. I was hoping to make arrowheads out of the bone.

I turned ten Gallstones into a Medical Stone. Ten Herbs became a Fine Herb... However, the results of these new items with making potions...

"How are these Trash Senses?" I hummed while grinding away herbs. By the time finished, I had 30 Potions, 50 Beginner Potions, 15 Pills, 5 Antidote Potions, 30 Simple Wood Rings, 20 Well-Made Wooden Rings, 10 Simple Staffs, and 5 Forest Staffs.

I don't get how my Simple Staff turned to Forest Staff when I added feathers and my peridots to add some flare to the stick. Sadly, they all came out the same even with different sized gemstones.

I wondered how that happened.

However, my Senses grew again.

 **Possessed 1 SP**

 **BowLv9, Hawk Eyes Lv15, Woodcrafting Lv10, Magic Talent Lv16, Magic Power Lv18, Smithing Lv2, Alchemy Lv5, Crafting Knowledge Lv5, Enchant Lv8**

 **Unequipped: Recovery Lv9 Water Element Lv14 Light Element Lv14, Mixing Lv6, Synthesis Lv5, Darkness Element Lv 12, Fire Element Lv13**

"Another Sense Point." I was shocked I got Woodcrafting already up to level 10. "I want to choose... But, maybe I should hold off until tomorrow." I sighed. I actually wanted to grill Yun on what he knew about combat Senses.

No... There was actually a Sense I did want. I opened the menu and found it.

Stealth was thankfully only one Sense Point and I got it. But, now I was back to zero and need some better fighting Sensesssss.

However, now was not the time to worry about Senses.

"Oh, food!" I chimed with going downstairs and finding the tavern sold meals with any people staying at their inn. Even as late in the night as I came to dinner for.

It was a simple meal of a roast with some rice and some kind of curry or sauce, but I didn't care. It was a joy to my taste buds after a whole day worth of dried food and bread.

"My! You're quite hungry, aren't cha, Miss?" The plump server chimed as I held out my plate for more. "Then again, if you stay skin and bones, how will you defeat monsters?"

"With magic and arrows." I hummed, "Though... Hey, is there any fruits for sale around here?"

"You might want to ask the farmer in South District." The plump server hummed. "You can buy fruits and such from vendors, but he has the best of the best around here. That and I heard he has some fields for sell. I heard you magic types like to make potions, right?"

"Actually, that's my main thing." I pulled out a potion to show her. "I make items. I actually plan to make various goods... Basically, a grocery store version of a crafter."

"Oh, so you make things outside potions?" The plump server asked.

"Yes. Though, mostly wood at the moment."

"Perfect! I have just the job for you!"

"Huh?" I blinked as a message appeared.

 **Linda's Dining Ware Order - Quest**

"A quest?" What's a quest?

"Come with me." I took my plate and followed the plump server - seemingly Linda as the box said - to the kitchen ahead. There, she had me sit next to several blocks of wood just outside where the kitchen was. "See, my husband is a woodworker and usually makes our dishes. However, due to being an idiot, he's injured. Could you make the replacements for our tavern? I'll pay ya."

"Sure!" I chimed in joy. A job! A quest must be a-

"Then I need twenty-five spoons, twenty-five bowls, twenty-five forks, and twenty-five cups." My mouth gaped at the woman as she moved the curtain and exposed much... _Much_ more wood. "Don't worry about making mistakes. We aim for practical more than decorative in this place. If it's too fancy to eat from, it won't count."

"B-But... How..." My eyes twitched. Ten gold the husband was lying! Lair lair pains on fire! How could I make over a hundred pieces in one night?

"Do real good and I'll make the next three nights and all meals free."

"You got a deal!" I pumped myself up and got straight to examining the wood. I never made spoons or such, but that won't stop me.

Free board and food were motivation, baby. Only seconded by ramen. Ramen itself would get me to move mountains for its tangy goodness.

Best start on the harder projects first: bowls and cups.

I picked up a few wooden blocks and started with using my hand drill to make a hole in the middle. Then I slowly cut away to form the inside of the dome.

That part worked out well... The next steps, not so much. It took me several tries to figure out how to carve the outside just right without cutting into the other side or cracking the bowl or cup and making it disappear.

Each disappearing item made me frustrated, but I just jumped back to it. The sound of sand scraping wood and wood whittling was my best friends as the candle's lit my work. Once I had twenty-five cups and bowls, I shifted to the spoons and forks...

And, ironically, they were harder. Getting the basic shapes were easy by cutting the blocks into rough shapes with a hand saw. I even could make several blanks from one piece of wood... It was carving the curves and getting the spokes of the forks that made it difficult. Too hard and I broke it. Too soft and it took forever.

Still... I labored on even as my hand was covered in nicks from cutting myself and not bothering to heal them up.

"Oh, my!" Linda came in the next morning and found me just finishing my last fork. "So, fast! I wasn't expecting you to be done until a week!"

"What?" I looked at her while finding my vision blurred just a bit. Whoa, tired. I even felt light headed again.

"When I gave you this job, you didn't have to complete it in a night." Linda then gave me a big smile while expecting my work. "Well, I guess I owe you an even bigger payment. Thank you so much."

I got a notification that the quest ended and...

"Beginner's Oil Press?" I asked, seeing an odd item appeared in my inventory along with two thousand gold in my money. Yes! I have the money for the payment again!

Awesome!

"Yes. It's a special item made by magicians for Woodcrafters. It allows for the Ex-Skill Oil Processing so you can make oils and varnishes. Though, that's just a beginner's one. Though, I heard a lot of adventurers use other items in place of those for some reason."

"O-Okay." I sighed before shaking my head. "What time is it?"

"Hm... Probably three or four in the morning... You might want to go back up to your room and rest some."

"Indeed." I sighed, shaking off all the wood dust and shavings.

I had never been so happy to see a bed in my life, but I flopped right onto the inn bed and passed out right then and there.

My dream, this time, was of Sasuke-jerk. It was a bit of a weird one where I saw him reading books I couldn't understand. He was in a chair next to me while I laid in a bed. And then he would talk sometimes... Always apologizing and such for some reason under his breath.

Tch. If only that was true. This was definitely a dream.

I was awoken from my queer dream from a ring in my ear.

{"Menma, where are you at?} Oh, it was Yun's voice.

"Sleeping," I smacked my lips and stretched in the bed. "What time is it?"

"Afternoon. I'm surprised to find you still in bed."

"Went to bed in the morning." I sighed, "You want to meet up." I finally got myself out of bed. I changed into my gear as Yun told me of this shrine-like place called a Cathedral.

"I have something to share with you... Well, actually two, but first I want to stop by Magi-san's stall."

"Me, too." I needed more money if I was gonna earn a living and survive here!

"Well, before that, I want to do a little shopping, so let's meet up."

"Alright." I gathered what I needed before locking the door. It felt odd doing the same thing I did every day... But, not in Konoha.

Yet... Wasn't I supposed to miss my home? I felt more at ease here than ever in my apartment.

I bolted down the stairs to ignored the dark thoughts trying to form and grabbed the loaf of bread Linda offered me. "Sorry! Got to go!"

"Make sure to be careful!" Linda waved as I ran off to the fancy shrine. Oh, no. It was called Cathedral.

I found Yun standing there with his hands on his hips. "Jeez. What did you get yourself into?" He gave me a stern frown and put his hands on my head. "You got bed head."

"Sorry... I don't have a brush." Or toothbrush. I wonder if I could make those... Or would I need Spinning or Pelting for that?

"It's alright. Still, what were you doing up all night?"

"I got a dress for when I wash my gear and somehow got this quest thing," I said with a frown. "Though, Linda-san waited till after I was done to tell me I had a week to complete it instead of wasting the midnight oil to complete it."

"Ouch." Yun sighed, "What was it?"

"Making wooden dinnerware." I used Recipe and a spoon appeared in my hand. It didn't have the same feel as the wood blocks I used since I used a branch... I wonder if I could harvest trees to make items now with my level.

"Oh, so there are crafting quests," Yun said with a smile... Before seeing my confusion. "Ah, quests are like objectives to do and you get rewarded for completing them. There's lots of version of them like fetching items for people or fighting monsters."

"So, basically missions in my world," I said with a grin. Cha-ching! Money here I come! I was practically raised up on how to do missions.

"Guess so." Yun shrugged, "However, you still are here..."

"Yeah... I had a weird dream last night, but that's all it was. It couldn't have been reality." I said with crossing my arms. No way that jerk Sasuke would apologize. Even if you pull his nails up, he probably refused to say anything.

... Okay, maybe some choice words if he knows them, but the point was still there.

"So, what ya wanted to show me?" I asked to change the subject.

"Right, right! Look at this," Yun pulled an arrow out of his quiver.

 **Wooden Arrow +10 [Consumable]**

"You increased the attack?"

"No... It's a stacked item." Yun got close and whispered to me. "It's basically ten arrows. Fire it and it will return to your quiver after it hits the target at the cost of the number going down."

"Huh? What... Oooooh!" Took a second for it to click. "Wait, so... It's basically returning arrows?" I whispered back.

"Exactly!" Yun chimed, "You have to have Alchemy to get it, though. I also learned you can use Synthesis to make Stone Arrows, but to use the recipe... Well, I need a better kit for three items as it uses stone, feathers, and branch to work."

"So... We could make raw ingots and get metal arrows?" I felt my heart flutter.

"Archers need crafters to thrive. Maybe you becoming a fletcher was exactly what game makers were going for when I think of it." Yun chimed as he pumped out his chest. "Even better... Remember that discovery with alchemy you made yesterday? Well, it seems no one else knows about it... And we can take advantage of it."

"What?" This was now getting juicy. Why couldn't real be like this?

"I'll tell you after we get some war funds. In truth, people do know about this... Just, they are just too much of gamers to not realize how it works." I snorted as Yun threw his arms in the air.

I followed Yun back to the market. Thankfully, Magi-san was set up in the same spot as last time... And Cloude was nowhere to be seen. I didn't want to run into him after that embarrassment last night.

The first time I _threw_ someone like that before. Not even in academy spars when Kiba and Sasuke got way too close for my comfort. Enchant was quite a beast when it wanted to be.

"Hi ya!" I chirped out with a grin. Better think bright than dark. Made life soo much easier to deal with.

"Hello, Magi-san."

"Yun-kun! Menma-kun! Thank you for selling me your items!" Magi-san shouted back with joy in her tone and grabbed Yun's hand forcefully enough for...

Wow. Did not know boobs could move like that... Wasn't that uncomfortable? Still, Yun was quite shocked by the reaction and ended up cherry red for a moment before Magi-san calmed down and let the poor guy go.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Thanks to Yun-kun and you selling me the potions and wood items, a lot of front liners and rear guard came to my shop due to offering fair prices. They even bought my accessories and weapons together with them... Even though, just yesterday I thought 'This ain't going too gooood.'" She let out a whine while shrugging her shoulders.

Translation: Magi-san got swamped by customers due to having good potions and wood items to sell.

"Well, that's good. I have potions to sell along with my wood items today."

"Really?! Thank you!" Magi-san chimed. "And you, Yun-kun?"

"I've prepared some as well. Would you want to buy some today?"

"Yup yup!" Magi-san chimed while holding her hand up to bring up her menu. "Onee-san's store originally just sold weapons and accessories. Now, I've become a true universal stall with your items."

"Then please take these," Yun said with a slight bow. Was that how you're supposed to be polite with doing business deals?

"Waaa! Thank you for bringing me so many items. And the pills are currently the best medicine one can buy in this town. The amount it recovers is quite large. As for Antidote Potions... Although there were people who had Mixing and Synthesis in the Beta, in the official version... Well, there is no one but you two going in that direction at the moment, so there are no Antidote Potions."

"Really? Well, that just means we're lucky." Yun hummed. Even I was beaming at the idea of making lots and lots of potions.

"Yup, then. Potions for thirty-five G, Pills for seventy G, Antidote Potions for seventy G... So, two thousand four hundred and fifty G in all."

What! I was shocked at the prices... With just my potions and pills, I would be earning two thousand four hundred and fifty in money! How much would all my other items go for?

At least money won't be an issue for me anymore!

"...Yun-kun. Where did you get this?" I jumped at the serious expression Magi-san had on her face.

"I got it from the forest in the west." Yun answered a bit shyly, "Like normal."

"No, as for gems, if polished carefully, they can become this size. If your Sense raises the ratio of them getting broken decreases, since they're medium size... There's no problem at all."

Then... What was the problem?

"The problem is this Iron Ore, Fine Iron Ore. Even more so if it was collected in the west. The third town - called The Mine Town - until you proceed near the mine, you can't harvest it. Moreover, it's a rare drop from Sandmans who are in the quarry's foreground. It usually drops from high-level Golem type mobs. Don't tell me jokes like 'I killed it alone' okay? A sandman is as strong as the Big Boar from the east."

Eh? How Yun get such a rare metal? And I will make a note to avoid any large boars. They might be too much for me. I rather not die.

"Nono. It's not like that." Yun shook her head. "I made it through Alchemy's Higher Matter Conversion."

"I see... If you made it with Alchemy then it makes sense." Magi-san nodded with a sigh of relief. "So, what do you want to do. If Yun-kun won't use it, I can. Fine Iron Ore and normal Iron Ore are completely different items. You can't make anything with only two of them."

"Eh, seriously?"

"What can be made from five ingots are weapons. Three for One-Handed Sword and five for a Two-Handed Sword." Whoa. I didn't know that… I gotta collect lots of ores if I am gonna try to do major weapons.

"So, that means... By consuming ten Iron Ores, you can make one Fine Ore... That makes one Fine Iron Ingot worth fifty Iron Ore." Yun gripped her head in frustration. "That's quite cumbersome. So, is Fire Iron Ore valuable?"

"No, not at all. However, if the same weapon is to be made by using Fine Iron, it's a better quality and a slight correction to abilities appears. It's not worth buying up Iron Ores." Magi-san let out a sigh with a friendly smile.

"First, even if I had an ingot of Fine Iron Ore, all I could make with it would be an accessory. Also, out of one Ingot, the only accessory that can be made is a ring. You need two ingots for a bracelet."

"Is that so... Then please buy it. I'll make some more later and bring it."

"Okay. I want it to hit the market so I can brag about having quality equipment."

That's good. I might try making Fine Iron Ore Ingots for arrowheads... Well, after I get some softer metals to work with and raise my levels.

"Magi-san, are you serious?" I opened my menu as the two of them talked about the price of the Fine Iron Ore. About a hundred gold for one Iron Ore or something. Should I sell mine for money for now?

"Yep, since I made a killing in the Beta, I'll be able to buy a store soon enough." Whoa. She must be rich for that. Like that Cloude guy. "So, what do you have, Menma-kun?"

"This," I opened my Trade Menu and Magi-san carefully inspected my merchandise.

"Oh ho! You've gotten better. Same prices for the potions and pills... I'll pay the same as yesterday for the Simple Wood Rings and Staffs due to you have so many... But the better rings and staffs... A hundred for a ring and a thousand for a staff... So, that would be... ten thousand nine hundred and fifty Gold?" Magi-san nodded before smiling. "Yes. That should be fair.

"How... What?" I gasped in shock. "How are the staffs worth a thousand?"

"That's because it got good magic attack stat for being a cheaper one. The prices of gear and equipment shot up when it's made by players. Partly due to the higher the crafter's senses and the materials' quality they got the better the item."

"Oh..." And I could feel Yun glaring at my back. "S-Sorry, Yun." I quickly turned and bowed at him.

"No... Just a bit annoyed." Yun growled out at me. "I mean, it's my fault for aiming for the industrial gap and not thinking of getting Woodcrafting. Well, I'll just focus on potions and accessories."

"Heh heh. So cute." Magi-san chimed while finishing the transaction. "Well, at this rate, you might be able to get a stall, Menma-kun. Maybe you two can work together for your own stall that way."

"A stall..." I said before nodding. "Yeah. That sounds great. And I'll share it with you, Yun."

"Well... Okay. But only if we still sell to Magi-san." I nodded in agreement. Magi-san was... No, she was our sensei as crafters.

"Ah! Thank you!" Magi-san chimed, "If you open your stall, let me know. I'll buy from you there to celebrate its opening."

And with that, we said our good-byes. It was then Yun lead me to the South of the city.

"There are these fields in the South District," Yun said with a grin. "You can buy them and grow plant items on them. However, no one in Beta could figure out how to get seeds and hence no one really bothers with them."

"And since we can turn plants into seeds with Alchemy... Amazing! We have a constant supply of herbs... And I have a constant supply of food!" That would be wonderful. To not worry about... Oh... Ooooh!

"I can finally have my garden," My eyes watered up in pure joy. "And I can water them anytime and care for them. Oh... It's a dream come true."

"Really?" Yun asked, moving away slightly from me.

"Yes. I live in an apartment. I have several plants I keep in pots... Ah, I hope they aren't dying of thirst. Or getting dusty." I felt the tears form. My precious little plants. My poor, poor precious plants.

"Er... There, there?" Yun cautiously tapped my shoulder to try and comfort me. I guessed there was one thing I did miss from Konoha.

I managed to fight back the tears as we reached the South District. It was quite peaceful with various fields all around. There was even a man in a straw hat in the middle, looking over the fields.

Yun walked straight to the straw hat farmer. "Excuse me sir, but are you the one we ask about the fields?" He asked.

"Want to buy a field? The cheapest ones cost three thousand G," was the reply.

"Eh?" Yun squeaked out, but I snapped him out with touching his shoulder.

"There is almost no buyers now. If some appear, though, prices will go up. It's better to buy now."

"Understandable." The land is valuable... And finite, so I expected prices to be higher than rooms at an inn. "I'll take a cheap field."

"Same here," Yun added in and both our inventory showed three thousand gold shorter.

"Alright. You both the cheapest of the fields. Here is your land's deed. It's written in there which fields are yours. Also, to cultivate the field, you need tools like a shovel and hoe. They cost another three hundred G."

"Er... I'll share some of my money, Yun." I cried out with seeing Yun grind his teeth in frustration. He must be mad at me again.

"No, no. Always the same, but this is an investment." Yun hissed out before shelling out the money for the tools.

I did the same and we both went to work immediately on our fields.

Cheap... was an understatement. The soil was hard and compacted. It was very different to Konoha's softer, richer soil in the forest.

Well, I've dug enough ditches in training to know this will take a while. Oh? Yun cast Enchant on herself.

"Enchant - Speed," Oh-ho. I see. By increasing my speed, so does the work with my shovel and hoe. Well, I wonder if using attack would increase how deep I can go.

Once I got to the point of hoeing, I pulled out all the Mulch, Wildflowers, Bone Powder, and Bones I've collected. Soil alone wasn't good enough. They needed nutrients, especially if I want high-quality herbs for mixing potions.

"Enchant - Attack!" I hummed out before I began to viciously mix the natural fertilizers into the soil.

The deeper I got it all, the better the roots would become. I should know as I gotten quite a little forest on my shelves due to working forest litter into my pots. The wildflowers worked better, though, for edging to help keep weeds from getting into the soil.

By the time I was done and planted my seeds, I had a beautiful sight of a field and covered in dirt.

 **Possessed 0 SP**

 **BowLv9, Hawk Eyes Lv15, Magic Talent Lv16, Magic Power Lv18, Water Talent Lv14, Mixing Lv7, Alchemy Lv5, Crafting Knowledge Lv7, Enchant Lv8, Stealth Lv 1**

 **Unequipped: Recovery Lv9, Smithing Lv5, Light Talent Lv14, Woodcrafting Lv14, Synthesis Lv5, Darkness Element Lv 12, Fire Element Lv13**

Oh? Mixing went up. Weird. And I got a Recipe known as Fertilizer and it can be prepared without a kit.

Was Mixing made to work with agriculture? Oh well. Time for my favorite part. With seeds planted in all twenty spots, I formed two balls of water.

"Eh? What are you doing - Whoa!" I let out a hum while making the orbs of water fly around and sprinkle both fields with water. "Amazing. I didn't know you can use magic like that."

"Yeah. It actually works the way I use jutsu would." I sighed, letting the orbs turn into water and splash over the last of the fields. "Though, experimenting seems to expand the skills. I gained a few skills with my magic with repeatedly doing it instead of using what was provided."

"Eeeh!" Yun gasped, "Then... Could Enchant be used that way?"

"Maybe. I mean, ninja always pump chakra into our legs and stuff for a boost. Though, if you do that, have me around... You could hurt yourself."

"True, true." Yun sighed, "Well, in a day we will have our herbs... Fantasy indeed, but at least it's over... Oh? A call? What's up?"

Oh, right. Yun probably has normal friends. I must have been keeping away from his real ones...

I looked down in regret. I really don't want to keep Yun from his friends. They were his friend first, not me.

Maybe... Maybe there was a reason I didn't deserve friends like I kept destroying things without knowing or-

"That's fine, but where and can someone tag along?" Yun sighed, "Yes. He's a friend I made and you already decided that I was coming, didn't you? It should be no problem."

What's he talking about? I cocked my head as Yun let out a tired sigh.

"Well, you're in luck as we both make potions. However, I get it. We'll wait for you at the East gate." Yun looked at me with an annoyed expression. "Sorry if I dragged you into this, but my no-good friend Taku asked if I wanted to join his party to hunt Big Boars."

"Then, don't mind me. He's your friend and-"

"I forced him to add you in." My eyes widen at Yun. "You have more combat Senses then me and you clearly need some friends for when I'm not on. Though, I don't know how well a game addict like Taku could be to an alien like yourself."

"Y-You really... You're really taking me with you?"

"Yes. I mean, we're friends. And it might be fun if we join a party." Yun said before I jumped onto him and hugged him around his waist. So what if I was short and couldn't properly hug him.

"Thank you!" I have _never_ been invited to anything before! Not even to play games or to parties or even to walk home with someone after classes were over. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I won't let you down!"

"Geez..." Yun sighed but padded my head. "You really are a lonely kid, aren't cha?"

"Yeah, but not anymore!" I hummed in pure delight before looking over myself. "Ah... Don't I need to clean up before going to the party?"

"Wait a minute." I cocked my head at Yun before his clothes glowed and suddenly became clean. "Automatic cleaning and drying... Oh," My clothes stayed dirty as normal. "Sorry, forgot..."

"Ah, I know!" I quickly pulled out my dress. "It's not the best, but it should work if I make a few rings. Then my defenses should be the same as my initial equipment."

"You bought a dress!"

"More given a dress." I weakly said, "I'm just glad to have extra clothes."

"Well, when you put it that way." Yun sighed and turned around as I went to the bushes for privacy. With changing my clothes and using Recipe for a few wooden rings, I walked out of the bushes... To find Yun blushed like a Sakura-chan when her pants ripped.

"What's wrong?"

"You... actually look good in it," Yun said and - for some odd reason I didn't understand - the air between us became awkward.

Yun was still pink as we walked back to First Town to whatever party this Taku guy was holding.


	6. Big Boar Party

Along the way to the Eastern gate, Yun and I collected all the materials we could use. It was my idea since we had no idea what to expect and we both heard Big Boars were strong creatures. So, we tried to restock a few our supplies.

Hence, once we arrived, we both had twenty Potions and a few extra Beginner Potions once we reached Taku and his party. I'd agreed with Cloude that making items from Recipes weren't as fun as making them by hand.

Taku was a young swordsman with a pretty normal appearance. Though, he surely had better equipment than us. I'm fine with my clothes though a bit worried about my dress being enough for fighting.

If I am gonna upgrade, I want some damn good clothes. Especially since Cloude was likely not gonna give me those clothes.

"Yoo, Yun!" Taku waved at us.

"Hey, are you serious? Having my friend and me together with you?" Yun said while glancing at me with a bit of worry. Probably due to my weak clothing.

I looked over the group. A burly guy in armor... A fighter with a vibrant hair... Whoa, that nun got some breasts... And a little witch with glasses.

This is quite an odd group for a hunting party. Weren't we going to go hunting and then have a feast or something? Though, I am quite grossly underdressed compared to these people.

"Orekko appearedddddd!" The fighter chimed out.

"Uwaaa, two cute girls." The nun hummed out. Er... What's with the looks coming from those two?

"But, you're both holding a bow... Are you alright? Moreover, you've got initial and cheap gear." The burly man said while the witch girl nodded.

"It's fine. It's a game, so let them just enjoy it." The witch girl added.

"Nice to meet you." I bowed as well. It seemed bowing was the polite thing to do. Maybe I should mimic Yun some to improve my manners.

"Eeeeh! Two orekko!" The fighter said in shock. "We've heard you're Taku's friends from real... But, damn as your looks high class!You look like an unyielding-type... No, a kuudere." Yun glared at the fighter. "And the other is a dizty cute kid type... What a huge win!" The fighter tried to put his hand on my head.

"Eh?" Within two seconds flat, he was on the ground with his arms spread out due to my reaction. "You're a martial artist like me?"

"No! S-Sorry! Sorry!" I bowed over and over again while blurting out my words. "I'm not good with people touching me!" This was the third time in so little time!

Jeez. If I knew how much being displaced would trigger my anxiety attacks, I might have never applied for the ninja academy... Wouldn't I be traveling a lot as a ninja?

"Gantz deserved it." The witch girl chimed while Taku burst into laughter. "Wait... No way! Don't tell me you're the Cute Ninja!"

"Cute... Ninja?" Yun and I cocked our heads at the little witch.

"Ah, right. There were rumors of a girl who did the same thing to other players in First Town," The burly man said. "When she disappeared, everyone started to call her Cute Ninja since the screenshots appeared on the forums. Many have been wondering your build since you managed to do that to a tanker type player on the first day."

"I had none at the time... I'm trained in my village's taijutsu style," I whined out. Noooo! People were already calling me a ninja! I don't want people to connect the dots to Menma and Naruto if I was teleported to this world!

Chances were there was space-time jutsu that could allow Konoha to find me if I gave up on going baaaack! Do they make academy students missing-nin if that's the case? I might be trialed as a criminal if they think the wrong thing!

"Trained... Wait, how old are you?"

"Twelve." Everyone gave me a shock looked outside Yun. "What's wrong with that? In my village, the graduating age to go into the military from the academy is roughly 10 to 12." Maybe if I downplayed the staying part, I should be fine.

"Where in Japan are-"

"I'm not from Japan. I'm from Fire Country." I huffed out while crossing my arms. "I'm from another world." I've gotten enough "foreigner" comments with all the dress up I did last night.

Though, why was blond hair "foreign" to these people? Though my shade was odd for Konoha, blond hair wasn't rare in my village. Uncommon, but not out of place so.

"Menma," Yun groaned as she smacked her forehead.

"Oh, a role player. That makes-"

"Ninja Centerfold no Jutsu!" I grabbed onto Taku's arm as the smoke covered me and then shot a coy smile. "How about this for roleplay?"

"W-W-Wha!" Chaos came from the others, but the look of absolute shock and horror on Taku's face made up for the shouts of "Nooooo fair" and "Amazing" around us.

Ah... Oops... Forgot this was a crowded area.

"Menma, bad!" Yun growled as he smacked me across the back of my head and making me drop my transformation. "I thought we agreed not to flaunt you actually _live_ in this world."

Oops. I shrunk down and looked down in regret.

Stupid! I completely forgot about iiiiit.

"S-Sorry... Just..."

"My friend is annoying? I know. I have to deal with this game addict copying my homework all the time." Yun shot a scolding glare right at Taku. "Taku, apologize to Menma. Unlike us, he has hardly any clue about OSO and gaming culture. He's really from another Earth."

"A-Apologize... Wait, how the hell she become a busty girl?" Taku asked as his eyes lit up.

"I'm a ninja-in-training... And using jutsu means using up HP and MP, so I ain't a teaching it to you."I crossed my arms to make it final. Well, that made Taku and Gantz drop their heads in despair. "Can... you keep this a secret that I am from another world. Yun and I don't exactly know how it works and all..."

"Amazing. Wait, does that mean you're here twenty-four/seven?" The little witch asked with a bit of horror.

"Yes." I sighed out. "Not that I don't mind. I actually enjoy this world a lot. The fact I have real friends compared to no one back home is a bonus." Why... did they all flinched when I said that? And what's with those odd eyes?

People here were just weird.

"Jeez, Yun, how the heck you find a real shonen hero?... Er, heroine, that's way too casual."

"I am not a manga character." I puffed my cheeks at Taku. "Just because I come from a different Earth does not mean we don't have similar things."

"Ah, right, sorry... Well, the unofficial rule of online gaming is to not talk about personal life in real, so we'll just leave it at that." Taku sighed before pointing at Yun. "Umm, this one's Yun. As you can see she's an archer, but she should be useful. Even if she's useless, she can use the combat this time as a reference to change her Senses. I don't know about Menma outside she can transform and throw people bigger than her over her head."

Hey! That's mean! I pursed my lips in annoyance.

"Yup, don't decide I'm useless right from the start. I'm a crafter. The field I fight on is different."

The surrounding people's expressions went into shock before understanding. Weird. What's there to understand about being a crafter and being useless?

Isn't being able to make things useful?

"In that case, you might be useful. By the way, what are you crafting?" The burly man asked. Although he was burly, he was quite cool. Harsh but cool. He was wearing a gray warrior's armour.

"For now, potions." Yun showed them a potion.

"Is it beginner's one?"

"No, it's the one above that."

"Then you can take the recovery role."

"Ahh, we've don't got much. We sold most of our current stock and only restocked a little."

"Wha?!" The look on the burly man's face reminded me of Iruka-sensei's when I glued all the classroom textbooks to the ceiling.

Taku started laughing while holding his belly. What was so funny? I didn't get it and looked at the other's lost.

"Are you an idiot?! Why did you sell all the potions!" The burly man shouted in frustration.

"Well, that's because Beginner's Potions and Pills were enough for Menma and me."

"Are you stupid?! When your SP exceeds 10, the effect of Beginner's Potions is reduced!"

"Hee, so that's what happens after you exceed 10 SP. I've still got plenty of room then." Yun said with a smile.

For some reason, the metal-coloured warrior held his head in frustration. Still, there was no malice in his words like Iruka-sensei. He seemed to be trying to be kind, but it felt intimidating because it came from an owner of the big burly body.

The witch girl with round glasses and a green triangle hat that stood next to him tried to soothe him.

Even so, the reason frontline people needed Potions was that SP limits thing, huh? Maybe it's a good thing Yun and I made that investment on the fields. How much SP had I earned? Since I kept spending it as soon as I got it, I had no idea.

"Well, I'll introduce everyone. The light-dressed fighter's Gantz, the healer next to him is Minute, the armoured man is Kei, next is the witch girl's Mami, and I'm Taku the swordsman." Taku introduced his whole group all at once. I returned their greetings with a smile.

Yun introduced himself first. "I'm Yun, as you can see I'm an archer with initial equipment."

Hey, don't be so down on yourself Yun... Though, same for me. "And I'm Menma. I'm also a crafter who is a magic archer. Though, I'm currently in cheap clothes as my initial equipment needs to be washed. I make potions and wood items. It is a pleasure to meet you and I am sorry for being a burden." I bowed deeply.

Was this right? I think this was how you introduce yourself, right?

"So cute! You can just eat her up." Waaaah! I heard something scary again and hid behind Yun. The eyes on that cleric — Minute, was it? — was full of want and aimed right at me.

However, seemed I did things right. Everyone accepted me so far, so I guessed I was doing this "social" thing I never got other people do okay.

Though, I seriously felt like a fish out of the water right now. I usually would be shouting and not really careful with my words since no one usually listened to me. Yet, it's clear these guys and gals might take mine seriously.

I don't know what to do. My stomach felt like it had a battle of its own going on as we headed towards where the Big Boars were located

It seemed to be a more wooded plateau compared to plains around First Town. Yun and I decided not to waste our arrows, so we practice our magic and Hawk Eyes while we collected items on the way.

Oh... Odd. Antidote Grass and Paralysis Grass? Was the menu grouping usable herbs and grasses into bigger groups? I could tell there were different plants with the same names... I wonder if I could identify these plants individually.

Maybe that could help me improve my medicines? Or even improve flavor?

However, seems my Antidote Potion's {Recipe} updated to allow for making it with Antidote Grass. Amazing. There was more than one way to make items without making them?

No... That should be right. Not everything was set on how you made it and if I knew an item was usable, then wouldn't it be easier to change the recipe before trying it?

However, what I was happy about was finding Copper and Tin Ore. Not for Bronze, but for the fact I know both was softer than Iron Ore. It will be perfect practice ore and maybe I could make pretty items with just the Copper and Tin with my metalworking Senses.

Even better, there were good tree branches of different tree types to harvest and experiment with for arrows and more. And even faced crow-like mobs that dropped lots of feathers. Perfect for my plans!

Pure delight must have been on my face. I was actually really enjoying myself. Yun, too, with the smile on his face.

Though, what's with the odd looks I kept getting from Taku's group? Was I doing something wrong? I kept glancing at them warily... But it made them flinch and even seemed to result in a more bitter look on their faces.

A bitter look I've never seen before... At least, from what I could remember.

Why did they have such an odd expression?

"Um, are you really Taku's childhood friend?" Minute asked with getting closer. I moved a little closer to Yun. "I mean, he's a really skilled gamer and to have such a cute girl as a friend... What a riajuu." Minute sighed and seemed a little tense next to me, but was focused on Yun.

"You've got sisters, right?" Gantz jumped in... And seemed relieved for some reason. Weird. "In other words, for a no-good human like Taku to have you to set him straight. What kind of love comedy is this?" What are they referring to? Was this something civies talked about? "If it was me, I'd fall for you, Yun-chan." Gantz finished with a wink at my friend.

Wait... Was he flirting with Yun? A.K.A Asking Yun on a date?

Gantz learnt real quick how painful getting a gut hit felt. A quick Enchant and elbow strike had him double over in a groan. It would have been funny if not for the fact I knew Yun's pain of being stuck a girl. Blackmail included adding salt to the wounds, though.

"Thanks, Menma. And no thank you to men." Yun snorted with his eyebrow twitching. A bitter smile on his lips showing his frustration.

"I love cute girls too," Minute added with a chuckle.

"I don't want to be loved that way either!" Minute stood behind Yun and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ow!" I smacked her, too. Though, just one the arm considering women's privates were in the gut area, right? At least, I think that's right from what I read on anatomy.

Oh, dear. Yun has odd look on his face and looked around in a panic.

Eh?

Minute looked hurt along with Gantz. Kei had a bitter atmosphere around him, Mami-san tried to soothe Yun before he looked at Taku and me.

D-Did I do something wrong? I felt tears welling up. Was I not suppose to stop their flirting? Yun was looking really uncomfortable and I know I hated when people made me uncomfortable.

"You got yourself a little guard dog," Gantz said as his scowl turned into a grin. "Don't like people taking your big sis away?"

"No. I hate it when people make other people uncomfortable," I told the truth. Hopefully, they not hate me for-

"Really?" Minute blinked in shock. "Hey, hey! What's your relationship with Taku-kun? Come on, what's your relationship in real like?" Minute focused back on Yun.

Whoa! Talking about relationships already?!

Weren't they focused on my behavior just a minute ago?

Too fast, too fast. Way too fast for someone with minimal social skills like me!... Oh! Boar! Boar!

"There's the boar," I said to try and change the subject, but Minute was still close to Yun and making my friend turn a bit pink in the face. Jeez... Did she know what personal space was?

I surprised her with doing the Substitution no Jutsu on Yun and scowled at her. She'll probably hate me, but Yun clearly didn't like that subject. Huh? Why was Gantz, Taku, and Mami gaping at me?

"Minute. Asking about real life in the game is bad manners." Kei stepped in to stop him instead of Taku.

"Amazing… But," Taku stretched his shoulders in remonstrance and finally moved everyone back on target. "Now, let's attack the enemy like this. Since he played around too much, the fast-footed Gantz will lure Big Boar here?"

"No, no, that's impossible. The Big Boar's too fast. Let's hit him from a long distance with magic." Gantz crossed his arms to show his denial clearly.

Ah, good, the focus has gotten off Yun. He was giving a sigh of relief. They also seemed to have forgotten my antics as well.

Whew. Lucky.

"That's fine, but my armour might as well be paper. That's instant death. Also, I won't be able to use channelled magic or I'll get caught." Mami-san expressed her opinion uneasily. "Also, don't we have seven people? Don't we need to change the party up?

Hm? I looked to Yun and we both nodded before we double take at Minute. "What's wrong with seven people?" Yun asked.

"Party's are limited to six people." Taku explained, "Pass that and you start getting a penalty for fighting in larger groups. It's actually more of a measure to prevent stealing mobs from others and MPK, but it's still a problem."

"So… Attacking in a large group is bad?" I frowned.

"I'll be out of the party as a single." Minute chimed. "I'm aiming for healer anyways, so this will be a good time for me to level my magic. Support skills and arts along with items don't count towards the penalty."

"Ah, understood," I said with a grin with putting out my arrows and some Poison Potions.

"One attack is enough to lure him in, right?" Yun asked.

"That's right. Well, as long as it's a direct hit... What is Menma doing?" Taku watched as I put poison on the arrows with an evil grin.

"You give me some of those?" My result?

 **Poison Stone Arrows +10 [Cosumable]**

"Yep." I handed Yun three of the poisoned arrows. Another three for me.

"Then if it's okay to hit from this position, we can do it." Yun hummed while holding his arrow.

Taku gave a confused look and I wonder why. Archers were long range fighters, so it shouldn't be a surprise.

"Well, just look. Enchant — Attack." I mimicked the same spell as Yun and we both drew out bows.

The distance was twenty metres from the notches I put on my bow. I found increasing my attack increased the range... But, for me, the range was nothing if I couldn't hit.

Hence I had Woodcrafting and Mixing on instead of Fire Element and Light Element. I noticed a boost of my accuracy for some reason with having Crafting Senses in my active Senses

We released our arrows at the same time and they rode the wind. Even before checking to see with Hawk Eyes if we hit or not, we already got another arrow notched.

With the second one ready, I saw both of our first arrows had hit. I couldn't tell, however, if the poison had taken effect.

"Hit it. It's coming," Yun shouted while he released his second arrow, but it missed this time. I fired my arrow but only grazed its tusk. Dammit! That was bone, not skin!

Since I used Long Range Shooting twice, I didn't have much MP left. Time to get where I can control the fight.

"Enchant — Defence." Yun cast a defence Enchant on Taku who was intercepting the Big Boar. I focused on Taku and cast Heal just as the boar reached him.

Success! Voiceless Recovery magic worked in battle! And the Defense Enchant and Heal kept him full HP.

Waaah! The firepower of mage-type Mami was attacks zoomed right past the fighters and struck the boar hard. They were able to not hit their comrades and timed it just right for the front line to attack soon after.

Minute's healing was dead on and she used her attack magic to cause distractions to give the fighters chances against the boar. The cooperation between two swordsmen and a martial artist was amazing.

As the big boar was attacking the front, Kei didn't draw back a single step. Gantz and Taku continued to use hit and run tactics. Sometimes to give each other an opportunity to recover, they've drawn the attention of the Big Boar for Kei and then prepared for the brutal attack when they altered its target.

Three men were able to produce a cooperated movement just by speaking their names. I never saw anything like it before. Was this how I would be later on when I became a ninja and fighting with comrades?

... Well, if I got comrades that would work with me. Knowing my record back home, fat chance of that happening.

Still, the Big Boar's attacks took down thirty percent of the frontline's HP's with a single blow. But for Taku, it remained at twenty percent. Whoa, Yun's Enchant was that powerful? Add in he had armor and I can see how it was easier to take the brunt of the damage without many problems—

"Minute! Stop! You're not in the party!" Mami shouted and I looked back just in time to see Minute had used an attack spell… And it hit the boar head on instead of hitting the ground.

"What the—"

"The penalty!"

My body suddenly felt sluggish as a dark glow came off it. Almost like the air became a syrup of some kind.

"The penalty is stat based this time!"

"Then we'll counteract it! Enchant-Attack!"

"Enchant-Speed!" I put speed on Gantz while the attack when to Taku… Still, there was a time between each…

Wait a second… If the penalty was caused by more than six people working together.

I turned to face Minute and pulled out on of my non-poisoned arrows. I fired it at her and grazed her arm.

"Ow! Menma! What was that for?" Minute cried out before looking confused as the dark aura on all of us disappeared. "What in that-"

"Focus on the boar!" Taku snapped and I went back to giving support from afar.

I focused on healing and shooting arrows. I also cast an Enchant or two, focusing on the offensive stats since Yun was on the defensive.

When I run out of MP, I would focus on firing arrows. When I had MP, I used magic on those in my sight. I even made an Aqua Wall to protect Minute and Mami from a sudden attack from the boar.

I hadn't practice much with the water wall spell without my voice but seems if can use it like this as well. And the spell damaged the boar due to it stopped the boar's charge.

Uh-oh... Not good, not good. Mami's MP was running low. My Menu was showing it, but it was likely Minute was in the same condition. What to—

The Big Boar let out a cry, but it collapsed to the ground and began to turn into light.

"Thank goodness." I let out a whine of relief. It was so close. I can see why Magi-san was surprised by Yun's Fine Iron Ore. Sandman would be impossible for either of us to fight alone or even together.

Now, let's see about my Sense's—

"Amazing." My eyes watered in joy. Bow, Magic Talent, Magic Power, and Enchant leveled up. Recovery went up two levels! Awesome! A Sense Point from such a tough battle.

I felt very rewarded and glowed with happiness. If only the real world was this rewarding to hard work. Still, to think there's an additional experience when the enemy is strong. So, high risk, high reward?...

Eh, as much as I would usually jump to such... I have no idea if I could die in real if I die here. So, no thanks.

"Oh, I didn't think we'd beat a Big Boar this easily. Maybe we shouldn't have bought items."

"Easily?! Even though it was hard enough for me feel a chill just by looking from afar?" Yun gasped out and I looked at the group in horror.

T-That was easy! How the heck was that easy? Sure, this group worked very well, but I was scared we would be out of MP there a few times.

"Yun. You haven't taken on a strong enemy in a party before have you?" Taku asked before seeing my horror. "Same for you, Menma?" I nodded with being speechless.

"Normally, in a party that has people who acquired less than 10 SP, it's really close if there's no Potions and MP Potions."

"What does that mean?" It was still kinda close. I mean, we would have been trouble with Minute and Mami running out of MP. They really focused on using magic.

"Though, it would have been harder if Menma hadn't solved the penalty problem." Minute sighed, "I'm sorry. But if I hadn't attacked, Kei might have been knocked down."

"No problem, but what did Menma do?"Gantz asked. "If there's a loophole, I like to know."

"I attacked her."

"Huh?" They all looked at me in shock.

"Well, isn't the penalty caused by more than six allies joining into a fight? What if you turn the added allies into enemies and it turned from a two-sided battle to three sides?" It was actually a common war strategy discussed in the academy. It was also why even with ninja wars being pretty separated from normal people that make them so devastating for ninja communities.

As well as made it hard to tell who was ally and foe when it got real bad. The place my supposed clan surname came from was destroyed by such tactics and hence a spiral was put in the Konoha's symbol to pay tribute to them. Though, the Uzumaki in Konoha weren't too keen on me being around them and hence I doubt they were my family.

They also had red hair and greenish eyes. Big difference from my appearance.

"Amazing. Never thought it like that." Taku said while putting his hand to his chin. "So, if it's like enemies working together, then it makes sense if they defeat a bigger threat together… Was it designed for it two groups got into a fight and caused a strong mob to come to them…"

And Taku and Gantz left me in the dust as they began to mutter stuff beyond my skill level of tragedy.

"Hey, Yun, was it? Can I ask something?"

"What is it, Kei?" Yun asked while I raised an eyebrow at the odd expression those two were making. What were they so happy about with learning of what I did?

"Why did you take Enchant Sense. You must've been told it's useless." Oh, yeah. This was something I understood and focused on Kei.

"Hmm, somehow. Although initially, I was aiming for a universal support character, I gathered quite a few trash Senses and decided to switch to crafting. I took Enchant on a whim. At first, I was going to replace it too. Menma has it, too. It's actually useful for more than just combat." Yun sighed.

"I see another one. Why did you cast defence Enchants on us, the vanguard? You should have attack Enchant right."

"Ah, I cast attack since Yun focused on defense," I answered and everyone but Yun looked at me in shock. "Huh? What's wrong? I mean, we're here to level up right? I can see why Yun uses defense to raise any Senses for armor and such." I mean, with thinking about it... If you wanted to raise a Sense that provides boosts to armor, of course, you would need to take damage.

"W-Wait, were you the one who healed me?" Taku asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I wanted to level up my Recovery." I said, cocking my head. "What's wrong?"

"You have Water Element as well?" Minute asked with shock.

"Yes. I actually need to get Earth Element and Wind Element." I hummed, using my current Sense Point for Earth Element. "Now I just need Wind to complete the magic family Sen-SES!" I bolted right up a tree when Taku went straight for me.

Was he gonna attack me now? Why was he attacking me?

He hates me for hitting his friends, right? And hurting Minute? Oh! Stupid stupid stupid!

Civies had a thing about not hitting girls! And I not just hit Minute, I struck her with an arrow.

I'm dooom—

"Taku! Leave Menma alone!" Yun grabbed Taku by the ear and he yelped in pain. To my surprise, everyone seemed to send a glare at Taku instead of me. "Different culture, you idiot!"

What did Yun mean by that? Though, what was with the cautious looks the group were giving me?

Were they scared I would hurt them? Like I did with Minute.

Kei coughed and cleared his throat. "I apologize for Taku…However... That Enchant saved me. This time, thank you to you both." Kei did a slight bow. "But that's the fact. Thanks to the defence Enchants mitigation and extra heals, as well as you both attracting the enemy with a bow, the MP of our rearguard might have run out and it could be dangerous."

"I'm to hear that then, I guess?" Yun blushed as everyone praised us. I stayed in the tree, though, wary of getting attacked again.

This group passed weird even for me. I just couldn't understand these civies. They were worse than Konoha's civies when trying to figure out what they were thinking.

Then Minute grinned at Yun, "But why did you cast the first Enchant on Taku-kun?"

"Haa? Why would you such a thing..."

"Fufufu, you want to support the boy you like?"

"You're wrong," Yun said, "He just appeared in my line of sight and I naturally..."

"Your eyes were naturally drawn to Taku-kun..."

"I said you're wrong! Taku is just a childhood friend I can't get free of... In the first place, I'm—" I jumped down between them.

"Stop teasing Yun!" I puffed my cheeks out. "He doesn't like it!"

"Menma," Yun said before Minute got close to us both.

She said too quickly that I missed it and gave us a wink as she walked away.

Wait a second… That behavior… I saw some of the girls at the academy...

Waaaah! She was just trying to have fun! How can teasing people be fun? Still, Yun's face turn red and I watched as Minute walked over to Taku to tease him.

Jeez. I don't get girls at all... And I'm technically am one, ain't I?

Eh? Why was Yun looking at Minute with jealousy? Oh, her equipment was really nice. I looked over my clothes and pouted. Maybe I should buy some better clothes once I get a lot more money. Even with a dress... Two suits of clothes weren't much of a wardrobe.

"Now, let's have a plan review and check our inventories. After that, let's take down three more Big Boars and go back to town." We followed Taku's instructions and checked the inventories to see what items we've acquired.

Oh, so this was the cost of fighting in a party. You got fewer items. Well, upside, I got Big Boar's Fur. That should be useful for me. The way to use it will wait. After that, I've gotten items like Fangs and Big Boar's Meat. Maybe Linda can buy the meat from me.

The result of hunting with Taku and the others were level-ups. Considering the experience value, taking on large enemies might be rewarding... But, I can't risk my life willy nilly.

Plus, half my Senses are crafting ones... I see, Magi-san meant it was difficult to have combat and crafting Senses was due to it's hard to grow them at a similar rate. Oh, well, for me, I'm fine with growing at my own pace.

"Hmm." Yun was focused on something and I got closer.

"What is it, Yun-chan?"

"Yun-chan?!"

"Waaaah!" Minute hugged us from behind. Uwa, women are really soft. No, hives! Hives! Agh, I can feel them beginning to foooooormmmm.

"Don't cling to me," Yun growled out.

"No way, even though you're both this cute..." Minute then shifted her head to look at me. "Menma-chan, are you alright?"

"P-Please l-l-let go." I stuttered, but Minute wouldn't do it. She only ruffled my hair.

Waaaah. I'm starting to feel itchy!

Then there was a whisper. "Yun-chan, Menma-chan, sorry for teasing you before. I couldn't help myself with how adorable you two are."

"Minute?" I blinked at the girl.

"I have no intention of taking Taku-kun away from Yun-chan... And sorry for making you uncomfortable, Menma-chan, but you should relax with friends."

Relax... With friends?

"I'm... your..." I saw a big smile on Minute's face when I turned my neck to look at her.

Were... Were they really my friends? Even after I hurt her before? More friends in so little time?

I could stop the tears and rubbed my eyes with saying I got a lash in my eye. Minute only kept rubbing my hair.

"Listen, I'm a man. Same with Menma. So stop thinking that way," Yun interrupted my emotional moment with a growl.

"Eh, you're lying. There's no way girls as cute as you two would be men! Or maybe you're a beauty cross-dressing as a man character? Hmm. Isn't it fine to wear some cute clothes?"

What? Ah, right... I was a girl here. I kept forgetting that fact...

Wait, does that mean if I was a girl, people would have reacted to me differently back home like they do now?

Just the thought of the possibilities blew my mind. And scared me a bit if I stayed as a girl.

I mean, my body might be here instead of back home and hence getting home… Might not solve my new gender problem and—

My face turned white hot as it finally hit my brain.

I might never get Naruto Jr. back again! I've only realized that possibility at this moment of realization.

"I SAID! Taku! You tell her!" Yun shouted in frustration.

"Kukukuku, don't be so shy. Yun's quite similar in real." Taku chimed and I glared at him. Now I see why Yun called him a no-good friend. The jerk knows the truth and was just fanning the flames of misunderstanding!

"Ohhh! A declaration of a real orekko cameeee!"

"Taku, you bastarddddd!" Taku looked at us as Yun tried to attack, but was stuck as he didn't want to hurt Minute by making her let go. It was funny which I could see the amusement in the other eyes... But, to me, it was quite mean. I glared at them with a scowl.

Oh, better yet.

"Waaah!"

"Thank you, Menma." Taku was soaked head to toe thanks to a large water droplet I landed right on his head.

"How do you _do_ that?" Taku pointed at me. "Skills are voice activated, yet you can use magic without saying anything!"

"No, they aren't." Everyone but Yun looked at me in shock. "Jutsu is the same way. It's just easier to focus saying it out. Plus, the skills given are just basics and if you train, you can make more skills. It's how I got Aqua Wall." I proved it by making a wall of water appear. "You need to focus and imagine what you are doing to make it works... If the only jutsu was this easy, I'd be a ninja now."

"You cheated and gotten a high-level spell at low levels!" Minute gasped.

"No, it's real, just like some arts… But, to get it the way Menma said… Amazing... So, if you really wanted to be a mage like in fantasy... No wonder people haven't noticed if they treated the magic system as a normal RPG type." Mami added with a glow to her cheeks.

"Agreed. Menma-chan is a little magic genius." Minute said with a wink before...

"Waah! I'm not!" And don't rub your cheek against mine! Were girls' really this touchy-feely to each other?

"But an archer's said to be mishappened or weak but, it doesn't feel like that at all. Moreover, although Enchant is a mishappen Sense, since you can make potions you must have Mixing and Synthesis right? I don't think it's bad enough to get such a horrible treatment." Mami said with a pout.

"Ah speaking of which, why do they say it's weak?" Yun asked. The ladies tilted their necks as well I don't know either and kind of want to know as well.

...And the men had difficult expressions. This wasn't good, was it? Such expressions I saw came from the ninja who went through something pretty rough. Some were even missing limbs or an eye.

"Ahh, that's because of the town assault event from beta," Kei spoke in a somber.

And he said it plainly — during the defence event, the long-ranged force of archers and wizards was to reduce the number of enemies and the vanguard was to finish off the enemy forces, that was the summary of the strategy.

A basic strategy I even understood from the academy.

However, the archers in question, as a result, ran out of arrows quickly. A run on the stores for arrows depleted the stock in a flash. No arrows meant archers couldn't attack unless they had another means like Yun and me.

The event ended with a narrow victory, but the archers have become antagonized by players.

"Haa, we were in a real rush back then. All of us vanguards ran to the battlefield even despite dying and being in status down state. Right, Taku-san." Gantz said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. The heroes who have been active back then were called with nicknames like the Silver Paladin or the Water Witch. Right, Gantz-san?" For some reason, Taku had distant eyes. Don't make eyes of a dead fish like that, dude. It's scary.

... And why did Yun had an odd look on his face? Sort of like embarrassment, but more... Er... Disbelief? I think I was reading his face right... Never was good at reading body language outside what I was used to from the villagers.

"Also, the other strange thing is the Enchant itself. Why do you use it like that?" Kei asked and we all looked confused him. Well, all us... girls.

Dammit! Gender confusion!

"Can it be that no one applied it to their comrades before?" I asked as I tried to get it straight in my head I am a guy.

"No, Enchant Sense has a short two metres range. We heard that from a person who leveled it up. It seemed like it didn't grow so he gave up and changed it early."

In other words, because of short range? Certainly, a short range of 2 metres, it was the same with the bow without a major boost from attack power. With such a short range, you couldn't cast an Enchant on a vanguard.

How was it that Yun and I could use it pass that range? I mean, sure, I've been training in Enchant... But, that range seemed to have never popped up before.

"That's why it's strange. You two could apply Enchants safely like that in the middle of battle. Do you have any idea?"

"No, I normally look at the people on whom I —""

"Yun. You're still leveling your Hawk Eyes?" Taku asked with wide eyes.

"Ah, that, it's handy. On top of farsight, there's a night vision. It's perfect to allow me to hunt at night. When it's activated, then it levels up a lot." Yun answered.

"Yeah, I have it too. Sight is important for archers, so it's a handy Sense." I added in. What was weird about Hawk Eyes?

"Look at me and cast Enchant, Yun." Taku moved away 5 metres and said so while pointing to Yun.

"I don't really get it but Enchant — Defence." He was wrapped in blue light. After around a minute the Enchant's effect disappeared.

"Next, look to the right, and cast it on me. Absolutely don't look my way." Taku stressed.

"I get it I get it." Yun looked to the right. "Enchant — Defence... What the...?"

Taku didn't glow blue.

The skill didn't work? Why didn't it-

"Oooh!" My eyes widen with realizing it. The others seemed to get it as well.

Hawk Eyes had more than just night vision and distance. It also allowed aiming at whoever was in your sight!

Cheat! I got myself a cheat!

"We've made a big misunderstanding. The essence of Hawk Eyes isn't far sight nor night vision. It's targeting capability." Eh? What odd words. What's capability mean?

Yun looked just as confused as me.

"In other words, it's an ability that allows choosing a target in sight. If leveled enough, it could be a ridiculous ability." That's what I thought!

"Ahahaha, I hope it'll become an official cheat that'll help us grow." Taku chuckled.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Jeez, Yun, I am amazed you didn't realize it yet... Then again, I seemed to usually be the one to last to pick up things.

"In other words, Yun, you can enchant anything that's in your line of sight. And if that applies to magic and elemental-type Senses. The long-range types might become unbeatable... probably." Then everyone looked at me. "Actually, Menma, you said you had all the Elements?" Taku asked me.

"Yes... Well, outside Wind. I still need that one." I sheepishly laughed at all the looks and took a back step... Er, why you all become sad now? They have more mood whiplashes than the girls do when survival training spars were done.

"Then, Yun, Menma, what will you do? Will you change into a mage?" Mami asked with a beam.

A mage, huh? Being able to use magic was awesome...

But...

"Nope, doing the same thing as others are boring. I'm going to continue as an archer with crafting style I have." Yun sighed.

"I like my current style. I'm a magic archer. Plus, I don't like the idea of over-relying on magic. The tutorial showed me that clearly." This time, I could understand the flinch everyone did.

That tutorial has scarred me for the rest of my life when it comes to one-trick pony tactics.

"I see."

"Understand." Both Minute and Mami nodded in understand. As well as Minute _finally_ let us go.

"Moreover, how about putting this information on the website's guide? If we do, it'll increase the amount of people doing the Hawk Eyes and Enchant combo," Kei added to the conversation.

"Hmm. To have someone imitate me... I don't really like it, _Only Sense_ is the games' title, after all. Why don't we keep silent and let me use my own style? I'm fine being one of the only ones to use it."

"Agreed. If you just give people the answers, then they won't try to discover how things can work for themselves." I added, "I mean, Yun and I just happened upon what works for us. What right do we have to take away this discovery from others?" I mean, that's how I've been forced to learn everything.

Sure, I wished I had some help like I have here... But I still prefer to learn this way. It makes the successes you get to feel all the more greater. Though, the failures still hurt. Often pretty badly like the time I fried my eyebrows off when learning how to make smoke bombs.

"Roger that. Does anyone have an objection to staying silent about it?" Everyone was in favour.

They were all good people. I gladly would hunt with them again. My friend list grew by five people.

Seven friends in around a day or so? I felt pure joy... Before my vision spun.

"Menma?" Yun asked, but his voice sounded distance. Everything began to feel so...quesy. Like I was up on a rope bridge and the wind was mighty fierce with tossing said bridge around.

"Gotcha!" Someone caught me from behind, but I couldn't see straight anymore... Or feel my legs?

"Menma-chan! Are you alright?"

"She's burning up!"

"Menma, where's the place you are staying?" Oh, Yun was speaking...

"A-At... Linda's inn..." I mumbled out before I felt my whole body go limp and my eyes closed...

Only, instead of darkness, I was blinded by white. I blinked a few times and found my eyes able to focus.

"N-Naruto?" I was in a bed... Actually, a very familiar one. I saw the tile above me had yet to be changed as it still had all the little holes from me throwing pins and pencils up there.

I... Was I in the hospital?

Back... In Konoha?

"Naruto! Can you hear me?" I turned my head and found Sasuke standing next to my bed. He had his hands on it with books underneath. "A-Are you really there?" He asked and I caught the slightest moisture in his eyes.

The great Uchiha emotional?

"This must be a fever dream," I groaned out while rubbing my forehead. And geez, why did my head ached so bad? Did I catch a nasty head cold again? Those always knocked me off my feet pretty easily.

"You're awake... You're really awake!" And now Uchiha-jerk was excited? Jeez, what a weird dream. "I need to contact the doctor. They said you weren't ever coming out of the coma, but..."

"Co... Ma?" Wait a second. I moved my hand to a part of my bed I knew was broken. I jabbed my hand right on an exposed screw and looked back at Sasuke.

He was still there with wet eyes. I pushed my hand harder... To the point, the screw punctured my skin and I felt blood trickle down my hand.

"This... Wasn't a dream?" Or an illusion?

"It's not, Dope," Sasuke's breath hitched for a moment. "You have been trapped in your genjutsu for almost three weeks."

"Gen... Jutsu?" My voice cracked, but it wasn't of lack of use.

"Yes," A tear managed to escape Sasuke brave attempt to stay stoic. "I never thought I get a chance to say... I'm sorry."

To my shock, Sasuke actually _bowed_ at me... And very deeply at that.

"I... I was very wrong about you and right when you needed to help the most... I screwed up and it almost cost you your whole life when you attempted suicide. Worse, I panicked and your apartment caught on fire-"

"You burnt down my apartment!" I grabbed his collar. Not what I needed to hear right now!

"No. Just the lower cabinets got burnt to being unusable along with some water damage to other parts." Sasuke wheezed, "Your neighbors heard the fire alarm and quickly put it out...And I've already paid for damages and replacing items lost."

"Jeez. Do you realize how hard it was to get that apartment?" I groaned. I let him go to ruffle my hair... Ah, gross, they had those suction cup things on my head again.

Still, chances were I was no longer gonna be allowed to live there. The landlord was very strict with me, but I didn't blame him as he knew I was a prankster. He also gave me a neutral look compared to others, so I left his grumpy butt be and kept a neutral stance with him.

Worse, I definitely won't get my security deposit back now. And my chances of getting an apartment in the good part of town would be impossible. It was only a month... No, two or more if Sasuke was right, since the graduation of Genin. Apartment buyers shot up during this time as the new requires try to leave their families with the income they get.

An academy student on just an orphan's stipend, even with the savings I had, ain't got a chance compared to those with true income coming in.

"It was an accident and the landlord got it fixed up. You probably can be back in it by the time you leave the hospital."

Still a jerk. Doesn't he realize when the landlord has to foot the bills for a lot of repairs, it was usually renovation for the next tenant? One of my unruly downstair neighbors had just that happened to him and I was glad for that.

Never could sleep due to his racket, whatever he did to make so many groans and banging noises. Even I don't make such a racket when I train. He must have been quite a light night klutz.

I wondered if Yun's family had to ever deal with such problems? Did they live in an apartment, too?

My whole body froze as everything hit at once.

Genjutsu meant illusion, right?...So... So, Taku and his group weren't real... Magi-san wasn't real... That jerk Cloude wasn't real? Linda wasn't real...

My first ever friend _Yun_ wasn't real?

It was all a dream and I would never ever see them again? Never had that warmth feeling of being around others and enjoying the fruits of my hard labor without people putting it down...

I would never be able to walk around without people glaring or ignoring me... Even if the looks I got still were weird to me back in First Town?

And... And I could never talk to Yun again and have fun with him even if it was just crafting and collecting without talking? Just enjoying each other's presence?

I... I knew it was a possibility. And the world kept reminding me it could be fake...

But, it was still so real and... And for the first time, I felt _human_ and experienced what normal people went through instead of... instead of...

I let out a wail as I gripped his sheets in anguish. The tears flowed out as I mourned my loss of my friends and future.

No wonder Sasuke was a jerk if just losing my friends hurts so much. It felt like someone had ripped out my inside and turned them into mush.

Worse of all? I had no graves to go visit like others did as my friends never existed.

That just made the sobbing come out of me harder than I ever did before.


	7. Run, Run, Run

No doctors or nurses came due to my wails.

I was known for my nightmare fits and put in the ward with some sound proofing for such cases. Meds always caused them. I wouldn't be surprised of the cocktail they had going in me to try and revive me from my coma.

Sasuke, however, looked ready to have a fit. He was shocked by my sobs and he panicked with seeing my hand was bleeding.

I never knew Sasuke was good at first aid... But his bedside manners clearly lacked as he struggled to keep me still. I was still twitchy and tried to throw him off each time he touched me. Unlike my last three victims, Sasuke was better equipped when it came to sudden attacks and how to dodge them or shift things into his favor.

Still, I just wanted to be left alone! Who cared if I got a little pin hole in my hand! If only I had the strength to-

"Huh?" My eyes widen when it appeared.

It... It couldn't be. There was no chance that this was real. I had to be hallucinating what I was seeing.

 **Possessed 6 SP**

 **Bow Lv12, Hawk Eyes Lv17, Magic Talent Lv20, Magic Power Lv22, Water Element Lv17, Mixing Lv10, Recovery Lv12, Enchant Lv11, Stealth Lv3, Woodcrafting Lv14**

 **Unequipped: Smithing Lv5, Light Element Lv14,Synthesis Lv5, Darkness Element Lv 12, Fire Element Lv13, Alchemy Lv5, Earth Element Lv1, Crafting Knowledge Lv8**

And it wasn't just my Senses, the whole menu was before me. I looked at the gold and thought of one gold coin...Said coin appeared in my injured hand and made Sasuke stop in his wrapping of it.

"What the?" Sasuke stared at the coin before we both looked each other in the eyes. I focused on the coin to return to my inventory and it did. I then thought of a herb and it appeared in my hand. "H-How are you? Kai." Sasuke put his hands together and I felt something... well, weird seemingly flow around me.

Never felt _that_ before and it made me anxious.

"It's not a genjutsu?" Sasuke reached out and poked the leaf. "It's not an illusion... It's real... Something _real_ came out of thin air?" I believed Sasuke's brain was having one of those overloads I heard some of the other people in OSO calling it.

Ah... If Sasuke was just reacting this badly to the inventory...

My face turned pale as I pulled up a Recipe. Seconds later, after a small flash of light... An Antidote Potion appeared in my other hand with the Antidote Grass in the other gone.

No way... No waaaaaaay!

"I... I can use my Senses?" My voice wavered as full on adrenaline flooded my system... And not the good kind.

Sure, I wasn't the best with using my Senses... But, with how much I got done in under three days in OSO. Oh, my... Oh, my, I am such a dead kid if the villagers learned I could use magic and make things with said magic?

Even worse, I had a cheat with Hawk Eyes!

What would people think? No! What of the rumors? What would happen to me? If word got out about my senses... Oh, so many bad outcomes.

Death being actually one of the _better_ ones scared me so badly.

"Naruto! Calm down!" Sasuke's tight grip on my shoulder focused me back on reality. I was out of breath... No, breathing too fast again. I don't know the term, but I realized something.

Only Sasuke has seen my actions.

There were no cameras in my hospital room due to I had a knack for finding them and turning them at best and destroying them at worse. Hence, the docs focused cameras on the door and through the window to the vents for security.

"It's... okay. You just need to breathe." Sasuke tried to rub my back but never got a chance to touch it. I grabbed one of the smaller machines off the side of the bed and threw it at the window with an Attack Enchant on. "Naruto!"

The window broke before I leaped through it. The instant I landed on the ground I was off with Stealth activated. I didn't think it would be much of a help, but anything to help me escape was a must.

"What the-Naruto!"

"Ack!" I dodged Sasuke's hands. Should have known the best of the class would keep up with me!

"Why are you running?" Sasuke asked as he kept up next to me. "You shouldn't be able to do this after being-" The red glow dropped. Yes!

"Enchant - Speed!" I shouted and glowed yellow. I grinned with seeing I got ahead of Sasuke. Good. If I kept casting speed enchants, I should make it. Also, seems no one had really noticed me and focused more on Sasuke's frantic run.

Then again, considering everyone ignored me already, it probably added a boost to my Stealth Sense.

Konoha's Wall was well guarded, but one spot had a hole under the wall. Since the dogs that made it had Konoha headbands and clearly owned by a ninja, I never exposed it with expecting it as some kind of messager route.

If I could go through there and bolt before the guards to react, I could get well out of Konoha before anyone realized I was missing.

Well... More Iruka-sensei or the Old Man realized I was gone. The nurses and doctors probably would think I just went home or something.

Ow ow ow. Oh, right. Got no sandals on. But, kept pushing through the forests and rocky ground. I had to cast another enchant, but the wall was in sight.

Ah! There's the hole! It was hidden by grasses and such, but I could see it clearly with known where it was. The size was just right for me.

I slid onto my stomach right at the hole and crawled right through it. Now I was thankful for being short. I went through the hole with ease and bolted right into the woods.

Now, I needed to just keep on running. My stamina could last for a while. Add in using Enchant, I could easily cover quite a distance. Either due to trying to manage my magic power or just how high I was on adrenaline... It was near dark when I finally stopped and took noticed of my surroundings.

Aaaaand I have no idea where I was. This was my first time outside Konoha.

Oops. Didn't think this escape through. Well, at least Mixing allowed me to understand what's edible medicine wise.

"W-Wait." I jumped and turned back. "S-Stop... N-Na..." Sasuke came almost crawling next to me. He was wheezing and sweat drenched his shirt and shorts. He put his hands on his knees to take big gulps of air.

Okay... My stamina was really big here if I just felt somewhat winded when Sasuke looked like Sakura-chan after a one K run. Stamina runs was not a lot of the girls' strong suit, Sakura-chan having the worst problems with it.

"Wait," I looked back at Sasuke. "Were you using chakra to keep up?"

"O-Of course," Sasuke said in a hoarse voice.

"Crap!" No wonder he looked so pale where he wasn't red from heat. I quickly pulled out a Potion. "Drink this!"

"T-Thanks." Sasuke took it and opened the vial before taking sips with flopping onto a tree and sliding down to sit. "Hm?" Sasuke blinked while I sighed in relief. Some color was coming back to his skin. "What the? I feel better with drinking this."

"That's because chakra takes both from your health and magic power. Potions heal your health." I sighed while looking around. I wonder if there was a place we could camp for the night. "Still, once you rest up, head back to Konoha."

"Not without you," Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me. "Why did you run away? What the heck is going on? Are you gonna try suicide again?"

"What's suicide?" I frowned at Sasuke. I heard the word at the hospital and sometimes in gossip, but I didn't know what it meant.

"Taking your life, moron!" Sasuke gasped out in horror.

"Eh?" I stared at Sasuke. "Why would I take my life?" Sure, I thought about it... But then I would remember the Old Man and Tenchi-san and his daughter would probably be disappointed and sad if I killed myself.

There was no point in doing something that really disappointed and sadden the few people I cared for. Even if I wanted to quit life sometimes pretty badly.

"That jutsu you used! You were using way too much chakra," Sasuke shouted at me.

"I was using the same amount I used for clones! It was a modified genjutsu for clones!" I shouted back and watched as his face went blank...

And then I saw his eyes go so wide... I thought his eyes would pop out or at least get a bug in them.

"You mean... When I..." He smacked his forehead with his free hand. "I'm an idiot... I thought... With realizing... I'm _soooo_ stupid."

"Can I get that recorded?" The one time I don't have a voice recorder or camera. This was like pure blackmail gold here.

"No!" Sasuke shot me a nasty glare before shaking his head. "I-I'm sorry... Because of me... I put you in a coma for nothing. As well as damaged your apartment and-"

"Calm down," I sighed with seeing this area was probably the best to camp at. There weren't any overhanging branches and the ground was pretty clear. It wouldn't take long to clean up to make a fire. "I'm fine. Actually, oddly, very fine."

If I've been asleep for a few weeks... Shouldn't I have lost some muscle or something? I looked just fit and fine... Well, outside my stomach growled a bit for solid food.

"That's something the doctors couldn't figure out. They kept you on drips, but never had to put a feeding tube in you." Sasuke sighed, finishing the potion. "They said it was like your body slowed down time wise or the like."

"I experienced only two or three days," I whispered, but Sasuke heard it and got up. Well, more a wattle. Probably had a cramp going on. "Could it be..."

OSO was real? And why was time so different between both worlds?

"Is... Is what your talking about why you ran from Konoha?" Sasuke asked, a stern frown on his lips.

"Yes!" I pointed at Sasuke, "You're an orphan, too! Haven't you heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?" Sasuke asked. "That everyone kept referring to you as a thing and put you as the villain in the story that was really my screw up of the century?"

I stared at him. Whoa. Never expected someone else to realize that. I mean, I know for sure the Old Man, Tenchi-san, and Ayame-san knows... But, all the kids seemed to not noticed how the adults acted to me outside maybe the orphans.

"Ah, right... You're family..." And his face became bitter. Sasuke, just how bad was the loss to your family to you? "Sigh, you're a famous orphan, so you might not know... But there are these rumors... Rumors among all us orphans who keep at least each other informed... Of those who had some natural talents seemingly disappearing into thin air or found dead through oddly natural ways after said disappearance."

And I did not know Sasuke could turn any whiter than his current pale skin color. Still, he gulped as he allowed me to speak.

"Worse, there's these creepy mask kids. Possibly one of the sects in Konoha. They have been watching me..."

"Hence the traps," Sasuke said in a whisper and his face morphing to horror.

"Now, add to the fact a lot of Konoha either hates me or wants to ignore my existence?" Thankfully, that genius mind was connecting the dots. "Even with being a dead last, I got some serious stamina and clearly _way_ too much chakra. Now, I gained abilities that could change everything thanks to the jutsu we invented by mistake."

Would those creepy old geezers that were the Old Man's advisers go nuts with wanting me to be a weapon? Or those creepy mask kids try to kidnap me? Or would all those worries of people jumping me on the streets turn true with a lynch mob?

Would I even be allowed to "live" anymore if I stayed or returned to Konoha?

To me, the answer was a big fat "NO!"

"...We?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"You made me screw up the last hand seal." I made the new hand seal to prove it. I was so gonna make him live up to this mistake. "But, that one change turned that simple, large jutsu into probably possibly the most amazing genjutsu. Ever. However, I need to ask one question... Is it still active?"

"I... I don't know." Sasuke sighed before snapping his fingers. "One second." He made some hand seals and his hands glowed green and he put his hand on my forehead. I flinched but allowed him to do it. "It is... But, you're awake. The doctors and specialists have been trying to break it since they thought it was the cause of the coma."

"It wasn't a coma." I laughed. "Yun really exists. But, to think, a hypnotic genjutsu that connects to another world."

"Eh?" Sasuke blinked before sighing. "What kind of nonsense is that, dope? There's no way you-" He jumped when I made a Simple Staff appear in my hand and pointed it at him. "W-What?"

"That's the Woodcrafting's recipe for this item. This is the proof as it's just one of several abilities I gained from the supposed game _Only Sense Online._ At least, it's _supposed_ to be a game. Is it real or fake, Yun and I still don't know..."

And do I have bodies on both sides or just one like Yun and the others? No, the question I should be asking... What the heck of an effect was being two genders were gonna have on my psyche? I was starting to identify myself as a girl in OSO.

"But, you were out for-"

"What if that was to adjust myself to two bodies?" I said with a snap of my fingers. "You were near me, reading books and talking to me, right?"

"Yes. Every day."

"That's the proof. I saw you in my sleep sometimes as well as a few other odd nightmares and dreams." I chuckled, "That's when I attempted to wake up from being Menma."

"Menma?"

"I mistyped my name when Menma was made," I said with crossing my arms. "That body was made the same way as people who play this OSO game. Avatars as they call them. However, it allows them to interact in that world and play around any way they like. It's a lot like our world... Only weirder wildlife that tries to kill you... Including the rabbits and squirrels." My glaze with long at remembering that blasted tutorial.

Oh, the agony and carnage that lead to.

"That... doesn't sound like a friendly place," Sasuke meekly said.

"It's actually very nice." I said, "Once you get past a few things like gold seemingly being the equivalent of small change and the weird mindsets, it's actually very easy to begin a new life there. I've already set myself to support my other self."

"R-Really?" Sasuke gave me a skeptic look.

"Yeah. And I made seven friends till I woke up..." Then I panicked. "Ah! No! I collapsed right before six of them as we were heading back to town! Aaaagh! If only I could chat with Yun to-"

Ah... Oops. It activated chat by... What a second?! I still got the friend's list and all my friends were on it! But, my status showed myself as Naruto!... And I had a lot of magic power consider I hadn't even hit half when I ran the whole way here.

{"Hello?"} Yessssss!

"Yun! You won't believe how happy I am to hear you!" I whined while making sure to get my voice higher. It won't be an exact match to Menma's voice, but it should be enough.

{"Eeeh! Menma! But, the name here-"}

"It's my real name," I answered in pure joy. "I... I woke up... And I thought... I thought everything was just a dream... And then I saw the menu... And... And..." I burst into sobs. "I'm just so glad you _exissssssst!_ " Well, there went my manly pride to my best friend.

... Though, how much manly pride could we have considering we are both girls in OSO?

{"Is that why you collapsed?!"}

"I-I think so." I fought to stop the tears. I never cried as much as I've had today... And it seemed the waterworks were set to get out as many tears as possible. "I have Senses here as well."

{Eh?}

"I can use my abilities like in... Sasuke, don't touch me." Still, his hand was on my forehead. Aaaagh. The hiveeees. They were forming in my hair this time.

"N-Naruto... W-What is this?" I looked at Sasuke and saw him staring into space just...

"You... You can see the Menu?" I asked in shock.

{"Huh? What do you-"}

"S-Sorry, Yun. I have someone with me. Give me a sec." I answered before looking back at Sasuke. "Sasuke, focus on the area called Senses. If you open them up and think of showing me the information, I can see it. Try it."

"S-Sure," Sasuke said, clearly in shock to allow the stutters without trying to fix them. Then the screen popped up and-

"Eh?" I just stared at it.

 **Possessed SP ?**

 **Chakra Lv 27, Sharingan Lv 2, Hawk Eyes Lv 5, Taijutsu Lv 25, Genjutsu Lv15 Ninjutsu Lv23, Weapon Mastery Lv 15, Chakra Control Lv 17, Linguistics Lv 23, Ninja's Knowledge Lv 26...**

{"Menma, what's wrong?"}

What's wrong? What's WRONG!?

"I've... I've been reset." I whined out in horror. "My world _works_ with Senses. I'm seeing Sasuke's right now! When I used the jutsu, all my Senses reset with becoming Menma!"

It wasn't a special ability! What my genjutsu did was made it so I could _see_ the natural ability and use it!

The reset and coma must have been a means to keep me from overpowering myself and causing my death through chakra overuse!

Well, upside, I won't have to worry about being seen as an overpowered super-villain by the villagers anytime soon as... "Crap! I also hit past 10 SP! I got to turn all my Beginner's Potions to Potions." Yes, life. Add salt to the wounds, why don't cha?

{"A-Amazing. W-Wait, is everything alright if that happened?"}

"Yeah, yeah. I ran away from my village before they found out my discovery... Sasuke, however, followed me." I glared at him as he scowled at me. "Anxiety attack bolt. Now we are kind of lost in the woods somewhere in Fire Country. The upside, I have access to my inventory, so food and water are no problems for us."

{"Jeez. However, your fever on this side just broke. Taku and his friends have been doing shifts to watch over your body. We were worried about you as you've gotten a very high fever."} Yun gave out a sigh of relief.

"Waaah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to-"

{"No, no. It's alright. I'm just glad you're okay... But, what are you gonna go now?"} Yun sighed.

"Get Sasuke to go home to Konoha and live off my Senses. I mean, I'm basically a novice craftsman and can only improve. When I want to not be found, people outside a few can never find me!" I chimed while doing a fist pump in the sky.

{"Jeez. Cute Ninja, indeed."}

"Don't call me that!" I said while pursing my lips. "How am I cute?"

{"You do look cute as Menma. If I hadn't known you were a guy, I'd think you were always a girl."}

"Noooo! I am not like that! I was just-"

{"And you don't take jokes well... Sorry, was trying to tease you considering Taku's mischief earlier against me."}

"Meanie!" I whined out before laughing. "Sorry... I'm... not a very social person. I've always been a shouter who never listened well since others rarely listened to me."

{"None was taken."}

"Naruto... The jutsu hand seals are ram, snake, tiger, hare, rat, and then that new hand seal?"

"Yes, yes. However, Yun, what other signs has my... er, another body was showing while I'm awake… Er. On this side, that is?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

{"Just short breathes and sometimes your eyes opened with a creepy daze."}

"Then, it's the same as those helmets you said your people uses. My avatar and real body just didn't connect properly till three weeks here."

{"Three weeks?!"}

"Yeah. But I am-" I felt it before I looked back at Sasuke. Another odd pulse, but this once seemed to stay around Sasuke and I just could _sense_ it.

When I turned back around, Sasuke was on the ground and passed out.

His hands were together in the cross seal we accidentally made.

"You little-" I bolted over to him. "Heal! Heal! Heal! Heal!" I shouted while casting Recovery even if it didn't cast every time. I kept at it, but he didn't wake up.

{"What's wrong, Menma?"}

"Sasuke just used the genjutsu! That idiot! How the hell can I care for him in the middle of the woods?" I groaned before horror gripped my gut. "Crap! He doesn't know about the tutorial battle outside just the city! If he doesn't get Senses before then..."

I quickly grabbed Sasuke's body and dragged it over to the bushes. With quickly forming a camouflaged shelter before wrapping Sasuke in a Big Fur and holding onto him.

No way was I gonna touch him directly, but it's the only idea I could think of to spread Stealth onto Sasuke's presence. I then thought of going to OSO and prayed I would-

Waaah! I found my head became clear even though I just passed out! Dangerous! I could go to OSO in an instant!

My eyes as Menma shot opened and Gantz and Taku let out shouts as I jumped out of the bed. "What the heck are you doing? You need to rest after-"

"We have to find Sasuke!" I shouted while finding the bow. I had it in my hands when I was walking back to town and thankfully it was put with my quiver near the nightstand. "He used the genjutsu and should be somewhere in town."

"How did you end up... You sleep and end up here?" Yun asked.

"I think so," I groaned, "No time for specifics! I don't know what death means for this genjutsu!"

"Ack... It's like that... that anime where if you died in the game you-" Gantz and Taku nodded with stopping there. "We'll help. Thankfully, it's still evening. Minute, Mami, and Kei went to ask around for a doctor. We'll call them. What does he look like."

"Dark navy hair that's spiked in the back, almost black. Same color eyes, though a little lighter. Pale skin and a fit build. My age, but taller along with he's a stoic jerk." I said with a hiss.

"A... jerk?" Yun gave me an evil eye like Iruka-sensei would sometimes give me.

"He lost his whole family, so I guess that's what makes me such a stick in the mud." Yun's eyes softened with hearing that. "And I'm starting to wonder if he doesn't do it on purpose. However, it's the best I got. Now, we gotta go, go, GO!" I demanded while putting my sandals back on and jumping to the door.

Ow. No, correction. I hit the door before opening it.

However, we rushed out and searched the streets. Taku said it was rare for people to have dark hair like Sasuke's. Hence someone like Yun and him stood out to all the bright hair colors of blond, reds, and even some other shades.

However, I knew full well what would happen if Sasuke ended up dead. Even if I tried to hide the body, Konoha ninja would find it. They had the best trackers and Fire Country always hired them for searches and such.

A dead Sasuke would set off the hornet nest. It wouldn't matter if I was innocent and suffered from the same jutsu. Konoha would want me dead and do everything in its power to do so. I wouldn't even get a chance for a fair trial... Which was already a slim chance to any crime I'd do.

Worse? Sasuke had no idea what he was getting into. I mean, I wouldn't mind seeing Sasuke get his butt handed to him by cute, yet vicious creatures... But die by them? Nope. Even I didn't like the idea of my enemies dying that way.

"Got him!" I faced Taku as he shot his arm up. "Minute and the others found him. They have him near the Cathedral."

I cast a Speed Enchant and ran straight there. Boy, had I ran a lot today.

"Get off of me!" Yep, that was Sasuke, alright. Minute was clinging to him while Mami and Kei were looking around protectively.

"Sasuke!" I screamed out and Sasuke looked around. "Dammit, Sasuke, give me a chance to beat you up!"

"Huh?" Sasuke looked right at me and blinked. "Do... Do I know you?"

"It's me, you dumb... Agh! Can't you tell me who I am even with how much I henge as a girl?" I whacked him across the head. "And why the heck did you even use the genjutsu? You moron! Don't you realize we were in the middle of nowhere and-"

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke gasped out as his eyes studied me. "W-Why are you-"

"Minute, except with multiples to chase you out of my apartment," I said with a glare and Sasuke's face turned reddish I saw on him. Not even when I managed to make him fall into the water on the obstacle course and he looked like he peed his pants with adding a little yellow dye to the water.

"S-So... When I tried to stop you..." And... he fainted. Wow. Was that such a shock?

Everyone looked at me. "I-Is she alright?" Gantz asked with a crooked smile.

"He'll be fine." I sighed. "He's just overwhelmed. Can you help me get him to the inn?" I sighed out, but the group helped me get him to the inn.

"Oh, my, another adventurer sick?" Linda asked as we brought Sasuke in.

"No. He's my friend. He passed out due to shock. Is it alright if he shares my room till he wakes up?" I asked with a smile and bowed. "And thank you for earlier."

"Yes, yes." Linda said with a big smile, "Though, he'll have to pay for his own room once he wakes up if he decides to pass that. Rules are rules."

"I understand and thank you again." Once Sasuke was put in my rented bed, Taku and his group left with wanting to give me some privacy.

Yun, however, stayed.

"He followed you," Yun said, staring at Sasuke.

"Yes. And he took advantaged of when I was distracted to get the genjutsu." I sat in a chair and pulled my legs to my stomach. I hugged them while looking at Yun. "Now, we are in the middle of nowhere in the woods and I got no idea where the nearest village is."

"He's gonna be in a coma for the... That ain't-"

"I know! I know..." I huffed out and put my forehead on my knees. "I should have thought more before just bolting from the hospital. If I did... This wouldn't have happened and-"

"Hmm," Sasuke grunted and we both focused on him. "What?..." Sasuke bolted up and looked right at me. "It wasn't a dream..."

"Of course, it's not a dream! I thought you were the smartest in our class!" I yelled before pursing my lips. "Now, what am I gonna do? You're gonna be out cold for-"

"I dragged you to a rest house I found... I thought since I used so little chakra with the jutsu compared to you... Well, I thought it was just a dream instead of..." I held out my hands.

"Back up," I said in shock. "You... woke up? Like instantly? No side effects?"

"I was dizzy and feeling sick." Sasuke groaned. "Much better now. However, I noticed the weather shifting, so looked for better shelter before I fell asleep with feeling very lightheaded. I thought it was a side effect from-"

"I suffered the same side effects," I said in shock. "Because I used so much chakra, mine were very severe. Enough for a coma-like trance! Sasuke, let me see your Senses!"

"Senses?... Oh, that thing." Sasuke blinked at the air before I saw the screen appeared before me.

 **Possessed SP 9**

 **Sharingan Lv1**

"What's this Sharingan thingie?" Yun asked with looking over the Senses... Or one in this case.

"That's my clan's bloodline... Wait, why is it at this one thing?" Sasuke asked, "I've haven't awakened it."

"Try activating it now," I asked and Sasuke stared at me. "You can select it from the menu."

"I'm telling you, it's..." Yun and I looked on in shock as Sasuke's eyes turned red. One eye had one marking in it while the other had two markings in it. "Whoa... Is this... Is this the Sharingan?"

"You had it before... Maybe you woke it up but never remembered due to it being a bad memory... Or nightmare." I shuttered, remembering some of my nasty ones. I... sometimes still wet the bed with the seriously scary ones.

"The only... No way. The Massacre."

"What?" Yun asked with a pale face. "W-What massacre?"

"My whole clan was massacred by one man... My brother." Sasuke said as he looked at his hands. "Due to the fear and such... My eyes must have activated, but I don't have much memory due to the trauma outside... Just before and during when that man tortured me with a genjutsu."

Sasuke's face then turned bitter and he tightened his hands into fists. "The same genjutsu that put me in a coma for a few days, similarly to Naruto. They thought he suffered what a normal person would be like after getting the same forbidden genjutsu. The fact I caused that result... I wondered if I was becoming like him and was so scared."

"You thought you became a monster." I sighed and was beginning to figure out a little of this jerk. "Geez. Don't knock yourself over due to an accident." I got up and sat right next to him. "I do them all the time. You just got to learn to go with the flow and take failure as a way to learn than something to regret."

"But... But you're now a girl," Sasuke mumbled while looking away. "And... All my abilities are gone... So, your abilities are the same."

"You have nine Sense Points to gain new abilities," I explained while rubbing his back. "Each ten levels till you get higher ones, you gain another Sense Point for abilities. I already was halfway to many of your levels even though I only had fourteen Senses."

"..." Sasuke flopped back and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm an idiot."

"Seriously, can I have that recorded?"

"No!" Hey, I had to try, didn't I? "Jeez. What we gonna do, Do... Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "You're a girl because of me and now I'm well... defenseless."

"Hey! There's not much difference between girls and boys." I snorted, "And Yun's the same way. Only his sisters blackmailed him to keep his avatar instead of allowing him to make a new one."

"Yeah," Waaah! Why were you giving me such a jagged look, Yun? "Also, you're not defenseless. The instant you choose a weapon Sense, you gain a weapon as well. And magic works much easier than jutsu as well as only uses magic power. No worries of killing yourself... Well, unless ambushed and running out of MP when magic's your focus." Yun explained while sitting down.

"So, I can choose abilities?" Sasuke asked while he stared into space.

"Yes. And not just combat abilities. Both Yun and I are crafters and hence our income comes from making items." I sighed out while looking at the roof. "However, you are to go back to Konoha once you are feeling better. You hear, me? By then, you should have leveled up your Senses enough to make it back just fine. Okay?"

"No," I shot a glare right at the Uchiha. "I won't go back unless you go back."

"Idiot! Why would I go back when my life is in danger?" I said while smacking his arm. "If I was a Genin, then I would be protected. But, as an orphan student who isn't liked? Konoha's a death trap for me right now!"

"What?" Yun looked at me in horror.

"I don't know what's Japan is like, but ninja villages aren't all nice and happy." I said, "Konoha's probably the best of out of them, but there's a dark side with all villages... And we orphans know it better than most adults. Overreaction or not, I know all too well I don't want anyone to know that I... Or Sasuke now can see how our world's abilities and even purposely select our own abilities."

"But, if Sasuke heads back..."

"He'll be fine. His weakness could be explained skipping the academy and feeling depressed he couldn't catch me. And being able to pull off certain abilities? Well, he's top of the class. Suddenly gaining awesome abilities would be expected as he's a genius. Not a dead last like me."

I rolled my hands and pointed at Sasuke. "He also has his clan name to protect him. However, that protection _only_ works if he gets back to Konoha. If any of the other villages learn he's outside Konoha... Well, they will try to get him or kill him depending on their views on Konoha and his clan."

I mean... The Uchiha clan was a pretty mighty clan. So much so it took someone within said clan to kill it off. Konoha for me might be what the rest of the world was to Sasuke if they found out if he was an Uchiha...

And if Konoha's "last" Uchiha died on my watch... Yeah. Not taking that chance.

"And I won't leave you." Sasuke shot up and glared at me. "I ruined your life and I'm not leaving you till I make up for my screw up."

"And add to my potential dangers?" I asked Sasuke. "I mean, if you leave now, I can just go on and live a normal life. Sure, I give up on my dreams, but at least I live and not put others in danger."

I mean, Yun and the others were safe in this world.

My classmates? Not so much.

Sasuke was probably the safest, but the others weren't.

What if they recognized I liked Sakura-chan and tried to use her to get to me?

What about Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba? Sure, they were more acquaintances than anything, but they still would skip classes with me and hang with me sometimes.

Heck, they might even try to put Tenchi-san, Ayame-san, or even Iruka-sensei in danger.

I cared more for others' lives than my own. By removing myself from Konoha, I was preventing not just my life from being in danger... I protected everyone who even talked to me.

"I won't go back." Sasuke then got up and then turned around to look at Yun and me.

"Stop being stubborn!" I was ready to rip my hair out... Which might be a good thing? The length in the back was fine to my shoulder blades, but my bangs kept getting in my eyes. "Just go home! You can even add me to your Friend's List and bother me on that to make sure I'm okay and all."

"I don't deserve to have a friend," Sasuke said and I saw that look in his eyes. Oh, I had that same look when I set my mind on something, often a prank, and did everything to get it done. Well, who would believe there was something Sasuke and I shared outside being orphans?

We were stubborn to the bone.

Then, he did something I never expected a stubborn person like him to do.

He went on his hands and knees and bowed to the point his forehead touch his hands. This was something arrogant people like Sasuke would kill themselves before they did this.

"However, to make amends to my horrible mistakes to you, I offer myself as your husband or concubine in this world. I caused your gender change, so it would be wise for me to own up to it as well as supporting you in both worlds." Sasuke said loudly to make sure his voice could be heard even with his face to the floor.

"I can do so as your husband in this world... And offer protection status from my clan as I am currently clan head due to being the only one legally left. If you want it official, we could do the paperwork in the other world and-" Sasuke finally lifted his head and blinked. "Ah... Is there a problem?"

My mouth was wide open. I couldn't tell what Yun's expression was, but it had to be something like mine.

"I will ask nothing of you. Instead, all my money and belongings will be yours to do with. I understand it might be weird, but it should prevent awkward situations if other men try to seduce you and it also gives my clan a means of survival if I fail to survive killing that man for his crimes with having children on this side. Which, I trust you to do well considering your instincts involving danger are clearly sharper than-"

"I-di-ot."

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked before my face completely heated up.

I didn't know what words came out of my mouth next, be it real or just noises... But, Yun was pink in the face and Sasuke looked like a whipped puppy with actually being _afraid_ of me at the end of my fit.

Still, he kept on pushing his plans all the way to when Yun left and logged out elsewhere. Damn lucky guy. I couldn't escape Sasuke.

When we both fell asleep after I paid for his own room, we woke up in the real world... And it was morning. Thankfully, I washed my initial equipment and Sasuke took him off so we had new outfits compared to his dirty clothes and my lack of them.

The only problem was _keeping_ Sasuke's clean as he was still nausea and sick looking when he woke up. It made me so glad we came across a small village.

I bartered some of my wooden forks and spoons with a merchant for ryou. I needed to find how to harvest trees and fast if I was gonna make a living. Well, I could probably practice Smithing and get some useful items for sell. The merchant said my items were of good quality for a "hobbyist" as he calls me.

As much as I wanted to put more space between Konoha and us, we rented a small room at an inn. Sasuke was in no condition to travel and I had no medicine to deal with the side effects of the jutsu.

He was annoying me even with being stuck in bed

"Why wouldn't that work?" He whined as I put a fresh cloth on his feverish forehead. "By being your husband, I can support you and-"

"Sasuke, just shut up," I growled, but that only lasted for a few minutes.

I learned of why Sasuke always seemed like a jerk. He wasn't arrogant or even snob nosed like I thought.

And people called me a simpleton?

The real definition of a simpleton was stuck in bed and forced to watch me work on wood pieces. I was gonna need more money if I was gonna to support us both in two worlds.

I just hoped Sasuke's one-tracked mind wasn't gonna lead me to an early grave.


	8. A Teacher's Vacation

"So, where you want to go to first, Umino-san?" I rolled my eyes while adjusting my pack midjump. "To the casino resort nearby or to the hot springs."

"You're really having fun with this, aren't you?" Not even thirty minutes from Konoha's Wall and Kakashi-sempai had out a map. All while tree hopping as if he was walking through the streets.

Sure,Hatake Kakashi was known as one of the best Konoha Jonin… But did he have to mess around like this?

"Sorry. Just trying to lighten things up." Kakashi-sempai sighed while putting the map away. "Unlike my impressive skill set, this isn't exactly my cup of tea." He smiled at me with his eye.

"Well, I might be a teacher, but this isn't my forte either." I sighed out. "I mean… Going on a vacation at a time like this?"

"Yeah. Well, Konoha is kinda at peace, so sparing a top Jonin and Chunin isn't so bad… Though… How do someone take a vacation?"

"I'm starting to get some of the rumors my fellow desk-nin been murmuring now." I shot my former Jonin Commander a stink eye.

However, I did catch the slight twitch in his eye movement.

We were being followed.

"I never took a vacation before… Well, outside just lazying in my house or in the hospital due to injuries." Kakashi-sempai shrugged.

 _Leafs._

So the rumors were possibly true. I kept a straight face… Okay, more it was fuming. "And you wonder why your incident reports have been going up in number? Can we at least go to hot springs first on the map?"

 _How many? Dangerous to the mission?_

"I rather go to a more mature place." My face lit up and my glare got meaner. "However, there might be some mix baths in one of the coming villages, so I'm in."

Did he _have_ to use innuendos?

 _Don_ _'_ _t know, but they are keeping quite a distance. Observers._

I hid my gulp and simply shook my head at my sempai.

Last night, we had a fight at the bar and did some damage. With the Third Hokage realizing the problem was stress related… The punishment was forced vacation leave which we had to spend together to make amends. It was quite the talk of the town this morning when we left Konoha with our travel packs.

At least, that's what's on the record.

Off record? This was an S-rank mission.

The mission? Find Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke then protect them for a week or two before returning to Konoha.

Not that anyone in Konoha should know the two are missing. The ANBU that caught sight of the duo just as the two boy's left their patrol range had two members pretend to be the two boys and made it look like they brought them back.

Hence, the only ones that should know were the Hokage, that ANBU group, the limited S-rank staff at the hospital, Kakashi-sempai, and me. The fact we got a group following us just made my stomach sink.

Naruto's sudden anxiety induced bolt caught on ANBU security cameras may have had some merit.

The Third Hokage was skeptical of Naruto's apparent suicide, so he had been investigating behind the scenes. It quickly showed sloppy investigation work and some clear issues in a lot of places.

To the point, the only way to get any answers were through Naruto and Sasuke. Both of which were now missing and on the run.

However… What was more worrisome was what was caught on the camera footage the Hokage showed Kakashi-sempai and me.

Naruto was glowing red and yellow during his bolt from Konoha with Sasuke hot on his heels.

"We don't know if Naruto has somehow come in contact with the Fox or if it's giving him some of its chakra," The Third Hokage's words echoed in my head. "I've sent out a message to Jiraiya and he will be the third member of this team. We have no idea what spooked Naruto, but his emotions do affect the seal. Hence, we need to calm him down before even thinking of bringing him back."

Was the fox trying to escape and hence turned an innocent jutsu into a seeming suicidal one? Or did someone else set it up and used Sasuke as a seeming witness to cover up a very foul plan and Naruto realized something was wrong without knowing exactly what?

Or… Or could have Naruto planned this all along and been-

"I think someone might want to find a room tonight." My face was hot while my eyes were sharp at Kakashi-sempai. "However, if you keep on worrying about your students, you won't get any relaxation."

"Do realize I got quite a few troublemakers to worry about. I just hope Mizuki can handle Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru today. They got punishment and might try to skip on it." I sighed out.

We had no idea what was going on. Heck, Naruto might have had one heck of a bad dream and it spook him into flee mode… And just ran till he got lost. With Sasuke there to hopefully keep them out of trouble till we found them.

Yet… The glowing still irked me. If it belonged to the Fox, shouldn't everyone have felt it?

Why did Naruto seemingly went under the radar through his sprint? There were even active shinobi and kunoichi he passed and none of them even looked at the glowing academy student.

They all just focused on Sasuke and confused by his running.

I just hoped both boys' were safe.

"Oh, seems like there's a small town nearby with quite an artist community. Maybe we should check it out. I'm thinking of getting some masks or something to finally decorate my apartment pass the bare basics." Kakashi-sempai hummed.

A bit of hope glimmered in my stomach.

 _Clone and dog tracked down the boys. Safe. Unknowns being dealt with by known Masks._

Must have been the team the Hokage told us would being following behind us to catch any sects that were possibly trying to capture Naruto or Sasuke… Either for their ranks or for… worse plans than turning them into killing machines.

"Sure. If it's the town I think I know, then it will have good cuisine and hot springs. Just make sure not to spend all your money. We got two weeks budget and that's it." I huffed out to hide my relief.

 _You better have someone there watching the boys or else._

…

Okay, a bit of an imaginative translation, but it still meant the same.

"I know. I know. I'm not one of your students, teacher." Kakashi-sempai chuckled at me. "I've budgeted to make sure I have lots of fun."

Will you stop it with the innuendos?

 _One of my ninja hounds is locating them now. The scent in the air is heavy, so they haven_ _'_ _t left yet. Boys will be exactly found before we set foot there._

I only shot a look to confirm he should hope he's right.

I couldn't give a care about the Fox. This was Naruto that was in trouble.

My goofy, but hard working student who just can never get a break.

I was gonna make damn sure to be there to help him. Especially after I failed when he needed me the most three weeks ago.

Fake suicide or not.


	9. Money Matters and Taming

"Naruto-"

"Menma," I growled while waking up. "Get it straight. Menma, here. Naruto back home."

"Still, why can't our agreement work?" Sasuki asked after he barged right into my room. Well, I did give him permission to come in through the settings for the room.

However... "Because it is not our agreement... Sasuki," I snickered as Sasuki raised an eyebrow at me. "Your name here." I motioned a flicking motion and he got it to open the Menu.

Still don't get how it works, but thinking of the odd screen in our vision appearing in a flick motion made it easier to come out. And I laughed when Sasuki's face turn slightly pink.

"Don't worry. Mistyping seems to be more common than expected here." Especially considering Yun and I also suffered similar fates. "However, as I was saying, I never agreed to anything. Why would I want to get married when I'm a guy?"

"You're a girl here." I still shot him the nastiest look I could. "I am simply offering a means to pay for my mistakes. I have no other skills outside being a ninja and possibly being a spouse able to provide income and children. I can't even cook anything past rice and simple grilling, but I can at least clean and do laundry."

"Dude... That's quite an admission on your part." I sighed, though I guessed even geniuses couldn't be good at everything. I could clean and cook, but I was often too lazy or tired out to do it often. "However, we don't even know if these bodies are real, Sasu... ki," I grinned at the glare I got. "I mean, are these body's really avatars like other players... Or will we die and just wake up back home with no more condition... Or worse."

A moment of silence came over as we both shuttered at that possible outcome.

"However," I coughed. "Have you chosen your Senses?"

"No... What are they?" Sasuki said with a frown.

"Senses is what they call abilities here. Those abilities are basically the same as what we have back home... Only, chakra and such related Senses don't exist here for some reason." I sighed while looking through my Sense menu. "Eh?" There were new Senses now?

Survival... Linguistics... Haggling... Action Restriction Release?

"Wait, I've gained over 10 Sense Points," I mumbled out. Could it be as I gained more Sense Points, the section of Senses will grow?

What was Linguistics though? I never heard of that word...

"Oops." I sheepishly laughed as I accidently selected the Sense... And it took two Sense Points.

I am started to see why these didn't appear till after one gains so many Sense Points. Still, what was this Sense?

"The ability to read and write languages?" I read out and paused.

"Eh?" Sasuki was staring in confusion as I beamed with joy. Was there even a tear welling up in my eye?

I felt tears welling up.

"Finally! An ability to make reading and writing easier!" I wanted to cry out to the heavens for the beloved gift. No more Kanji problems for me! "I will be able to read without frustration!"

"What?!" Huh? I looked at Sasuki and saw his face drained of color. "Y-You can't read?"

"Just Kanji." I was fine with everyday words and the other alphabets. Even simple Kanji symbols and phrases I was okay with. "What's wrong? I mean, it's a common problem for most orphans. It's not like we got anyone to go to help us if we fall behind." And boy did I fall behind... Worse? I was actually ahead when I entered the academy reading and writing wise!

"Your grades," What is this simpleton mumbling about? "No... The way the teachers treated you... And you acting out." A firm frown formed on his lips... Er, correction, his face twisted like he ate a sour candy or something.

"Er... It's not that bad." I sighed while holding my hands up. The teachers were just doing their jobs. It wasn't my fault I asked so many dumb questions when I started the academy that they ignored my questions for help afterwards. "I've been improving and I bet with my new Sense, I'll be back on track by-"

"Correction. We are never returning back to Konoha." His tone had a hint of venom. Was he mad at me? Wait a…

"Eh?" I blinked at Sasuki.

Yesterday... Or was it today considering when we fell asleep at dusk in the real world, it's morning here, right?

Still, he was all about returning to Konoha with me and that. Now he wanted to not go back to Konoha at all?

"Bi-polar, much?" I snorted, "But, how are ya gonna live without being a ninja? You said it yourself that you were a ninja more than a normal person."

"I want to be a doctor." I gave a bland look at the Uchiha before me. Weren't the Uchiha supposed to be great, lone wolf warriors? Or at least, that was what Sasuki gave me impression wise when he was Sasuke.

"I... When my father was alive, he told me not to follow in that man's footsteps... And I am not gonna let my clan and him down," Sasuki looked at me with fire in his eyes... Oh, no, that was actually his Sharingan on. "So, what... abilities do I need to be a healer or doctor. I've begun training as a medic-nin and I shall become one either through training or through these... Senses."

"Then Magic Power and Magic Talent is a must." Sasuki nodded as I spoke. "Then Recovery if you want to use healing magic and Mixing to make medicine. I also recommend with the latter to get Alchemy, Synthesis, and Crafting Knowledge. The first two are useful processing Senses while the later helps with increasing your success rate for making items."

"Okay... And of other abilities?" Sasuki asked.

"You might want MP Increase if you tend to focus on magic usage as well as an Element to give you a means of attack and defense. A lot of magic users use Staff or Stick for their Weapon Sense, but I have Bow so magic should work without it."

"...No." Sasuki shook his head. "I've put too much of my frustration towards violence."

"What?"

"I've been an ignorant fool who is no better than a bully."

"No. A bully is someone who hurts others on purpose. You're just stuck up and don't like anyone."

And I made him flinched.

Jeez. Did he not realize how much of a jerkwad he was at times?

"Is there... Any other recommendations?" Sasuki asked. Though, he looked quite beaten. Was this what Shikamaru's meant by a guy being whipped? He was always complaining about his dad being such to his mom.

"Well, there are Senses that relates to clothes and armor. Since your gonna be a mage from the sound of it, then you need to go with Robe or Garment... At least, that's what I think magic users use." I know for sure what Minute was wearing was robes. Mami was wearing a dress, so I couldn't tell if it went either way.

"So... Cloth, huh?" Sasuki nodded before he opened his Sense before me. "These are what I choose."

 **Possessed SP 0**

 **Sharingan Lv1, Hawk Eyes Lv1, Magic Power Lv1, Magic Talent Lv1, Staff Lv1, Recovery Lv1, Mixing Lv1, Alchemy Lv1, Synthesis Lv1, Garment Lv1**

"Ah... Sasuki." I actually felt bad. "Where's your ability to attack?"

"I can fight with a staff." Sasuki said, "However, I wish to first improve on my ability to be a medic after years of wasted effort following that man's footsteps." I smacked my forehead. "What's wrong?"

"You'll see." I sighed while getting up. Thankfully, I was able to sell all my woodworking for ryou back in the real world. I was able to get me some clothes to wear along with having my initial clothing clean for today.

Still, I needed funds in both worlds. So, I likely will rely on my potions here for now and focus on my Woodcrafting for the real world. That and try to go for my major goal.

I went ahead and got Spinning before I forgot to do as I walked out the room.

"This... is a staff?" I looked back and saw Sasuke had discovered his initial weapon… It was just a branch someone sanded. I can see why Magi-san was so happy for my staffs if that was a mage's beginning weapon.

Wait… Did his clothes change? They now looked like loose clothing instead of a simple black shirt with tan shorts I saw a minute ago.

That or my memory was playing tricks on my mind. Yeah, that had to be it.

"Good morning." Linda chimed as we reached the tavern. "Good to see you woke up at a normal time for once."

"Yes." It seemed part of the lovely coma was setting the bodies to work in three shift cycles. One for each body and the last one for sleep. Or, that's what Sasuki predicted from the notes he took when I was in a coma.

Hence that hypothesis was still in the process of being tested here. We both began a journal on both sides to try and figure out how to deal with our lovely double lives.

"Ah! Before I forget. Could you do something with this?" I showed her the Big Boar Meat.

"Ah, yes! Indeed. That makes for wonderful dishes. You have four, so how about 4000 Gold? Big Boars are hard to take down to get their meat."

"That works for me." I traded the meat for gold. We both ate a simple breakfast before we went to the clerk.

"So, how many nights?"

"Two weeks." I sighed.

"A thousand gold, missy, for ten days. That's the limit on reservations. And for two it's-"

"Two thousand. I understand." I began to pull out the money when a slam made me jump.

"No. I shall pay for my room." Sasuki said with a smirk and... and...

"Idiot! That's all your money!" I hissed at him while yanking his ear.

"D-Don't care. I shall not take any resources from you, Naruto." Sasuki firmly stood his ground. "I've taken already enough from you."

Was this how Iruka-sensei felt when dealing with me?

"Fine," I only removed a thousand gold. "You're gonna wish ya didn't use all your money like this." If he was gonna be stubborn, might as well let him learn it all the hard way.

Might help him in the long run with being even poorer than Yun in funds.

"I will be fine." Famous last words. I took him straight to the gate and to the tutorial.

The results?

Well, to preserve what little of Sasuki's dignity was left, let's just say I enjoyed roasting those little animals while Sasuki attempted to use his staff like a bat... To not much success.

Upside? Garment and Recovery went up to three levels due to all the damage he took and healing he did. Or so Sasuki said.

"You could have warned me about that," Sasuki huffed, spread out on the ground to recover.

"I did. Why you think I recommend you get an Element?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Mages, even healers, have a means of attack. You... Well, you can only heal. Nothing more, nothing less. At least, till you level something to 10 and get a Sense Point."

"So, how do I raise my Sense Points when I can't train?" Sasuki growled out.

"Crafting." I sighed, "Or, in your case. Alchemy. You need a set to use Mixing and Synthesis which combined is a total of six hundred gold." Sasuke just looked at me. "Now you see why I told you to let me buy your room. You could have easily repaid me the money with one or two days of selling potions."

"I'm... sorry." Sasuki bowed. "I just didn't want to burden you more."

"Well, in a group, your skills would work fine. Not so much for those like Yun and I who survive on our own." I sighed, "Well, how about we collect things. You could probably process the items to sell at a slightly higher price. If you're lucky, you'll get enough for at least one set."

Sasuki gulped but reluctantly nodded with a bitter expression. We spend the whole morning collecting what we could. I made sure to appraise the stones Sasuki gathered so he at least have Iron Ore and raw Peridots he could try and sell.

And Sasuki spent every minute of it drilling Kanji and such into my head while we were at it. He's resourceful like Iruka-sensei when it came to teaching that I was crying tears of joy when Yun called me through Voice Chat.

"Er... Menma, you okay?" Yun asked when Sasuki and I joined him at the market in the afternoon.

"My... head... hurts... Too... Much... Kanji..." I groaned out as I held my head.

Truth was, I wasn't bad off in the language department. My problem was more advanced stuff... Still, with Sasuki...My poor brain and eyes never saw it coming... Pun not intended.

"Huh? What do you mean-"

"My wife cannot read and write, which is unacceptable." Both of Yun and I stared at him before I whacked him across the head.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Wife!" I hissed, finding quite well Sasuki's weak spot was his ears. He actually fought not to let out a whine of pain as I pulled on one of them.

"So... You have problems with reading and writing?" Yun asked as we walked together. Hm? He was moving a bit faster. Was this a bit awkward?

"No. I'm just behind. I don't have a family to help me and I just found out this Linguistics Sense that could fix it!" I pumped my fist after letting Sasuki's ear go. "I can read anything up to Kanji just fine."

"You're twelve, right?" Eh? What's with the bland look from Yun?

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you have a book or something from your world?" I looked to Sasuki and he pulled out one of the textbooks. We found that Inventory works in our world... Just, you had to put it directly in inventory for it to work. Putting it in a bag just left it in the bag.

The upside? Kept all Sasuki's books and research materials clean and dry as we travel.

Yun took the book and opened it. Ah, it's actually one of our text books for history. War tactics or something like that.

"Are... all the books like this?" Yun asked with a very bland look at us.

"Yes," Sasuki said, giving a frown. "Everyone our age is able to read such text easily." He was actually saying while looking at me with... worry? Yeah, that kind of look in his eyes were like when Iruka-sensei was worried about me.

"Menma. You are not illiterate."

"Huh?" I looked at Yun as he handed Sasuki back his book. "You're ability to read is probably above your normal age range if you lived in Japan. Though, considering kids in your world gets jobs around twelve or so... I could see why your reading level has to be college level by then."

"College?" We both asked in confusion and looked at each other.

"Higher education for my world," Yun sighed. "It's where most of us go to get training for jobs after we go through schooling. You text book is what normally something twenty-year-olds read for school."

"R-Really!" So I wasn't stupid? What a relief.

"Yeah. No wonder you were behind. Even with being pretty good at schooling, even I'm having a hard time understanding that book." Yun sighed. I smirked at seeing Sasuki make that lemon face again. "However, do you even know how to level that Sense up?"

"Aaah..." I looked at it. "Nope." It was still at level 1.

"Maybe we should ask Magi-san about it," I nodded in agreement. "Though, can't really grill you on that since I still haven't used Taming."

"Taming?" I asked while cocking my head.

"It's a Sense that allows you to tame monsters," Yun explained. "But... It's a dead Sense due to how hard it is and many don't know how-You just got it." I grinned at him.

"Well, I'll figure it out. Oh, yeah. Combat Senses. I got two Sense Points left. Is there any recommendations?"

"Probably status increasing Senses. I just got Speed Increase." Yun sighed, "Though if you wanted to learn more, it would be better to talk Taku or my sisters."

"Well, I think I know what I am getting." I snapped up Attack Increase and Axe. Within a second, I opened the message box and received my axe with equipped the Axe Sense to my active slots. A little heavy, but it was okay.

"You're not gonna use bow anymore?" Yun sighed. Sasuki looked a bit confused at me.

"No. For harvesting trees," I grinned at them both. "I plan to get Hammer as well since I do Smithing. Plus, if an enemy gets too close, I got a backup plan even if my main is my bow."

"Oh. Didn't think of it that way," Yun said with a nod. " Well, that's good news. And I am glad to meet up with you. I'm planning to buy herbs. Are you doing the same?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm thinking of us opening a stall and sell our goods together. Also, Sasuki is going into medicine as well."

"That would be nice... But, what about Magi-san? And-"

"Mistype hits again."

"Oh," Yun chuckled with a smile at Sasuki. "My real name is Shun."

"So... You are a guy?" Sasuki asked.

"Yes. But, still, what of Magi-san," Yun said to get back on topic. All the while Sasuki's seemed to be praying or something.

"We'll do sales with her. I mean, once we really get the fields cranking, we will be able to supply both our stall and hers."

"True." Yun sighed as we reached one of the shops the natives owned. "Excuse me, do you have Herbs?"

"I'm sorry. Herbs are sold out. They were bought for potion brewing." The man lowered his waist and made an apologetic expression.

I feel bad for the guy... Wait?! That's not the problem!

"What do you mean!" Yun barked it out before me.

"Earlier various people bought it up to make potions. Incidentally, Beginner Potion's are out of stock as well."

Nooooo! Don't tell me... Yep, with looking in various places on the stalls lined up on opposite side of the square, the word "Potion" and "Herb" could be heard.

We moved away from the store clerk and headed towards the stall. "Herb five gold each. Beginner's Potion twenty gold each!"

"Eh?" My eyebrow twitched in horror. Herbs were just plants that could be collected for free and they were now to the price of a Beginner's Potion? And the Beginner's Potions now cost four times its original cost?

"Is there something wrong?" Sasuki asked meekly, but it was too late.

I was seeing red as this was what I worried about before.

Rip-off! Riiiiiiip-offs! I screamed it in my head as I was so mad, I couldn't speak.

Worse? There were people who joyfully bought Beginner's Potions and Herbs. Why were you guys so happy? It's an outright crime!

Yun and Sasuki had to drag me off, but we both saw more of it in several places.

It turned my mood from bad and moppy to really nasty. Yun shared my frustrations as we hurried to Magi-san to make a delivery.

We went to the usual place.

"Magi-san, listen to this!"

"I know. The herb-related thing right? Eh, Onee-san's also surprised." Magi-san greeted me in a friendly manner as Yun and I raised miserable voices. Sasuki-san just stood there, trying to look stoic even though it was clear he was confused.

"Those rip-offs, is it a declaration of war against my lack of money?!"

"No, more like it's a declaration of war against everyone! I mean, fourth to five times the original prices? It's robbery!" I gritted my teeth in frustration. I should know as there were a few meanie shopkeepers who did try to price gouge me before.

Thankfully, it was something many shopkeepers in Konoha frowned on and even with me the target, they turned their backs on those meanies.

And Sasuke finally realized what was going on and was fuming in silence.

"Don't get so angry, you two. Your cute faces are ruined," I was quite frustrated.

For Magi, I only looked like a cute girl who's huffing in anger. It seemed like my actions were pleasing to her, judging from her expression. Add in Yun and it was probably double the pleasure.

Why are you getting pleasure from our frustrations? Jeez.

I delivered my goods as I grumbled complaints. The items I sold to Magi-san were thirty Potions and fifteen Pills for seventy percent of the final price. Total of twenty-one hundred. Yun had the same delivery.

"No wood items, today?" Magi-san looked at me.

"Well..." I looked at Yun. "It's best not to keep it a secret from you, but remember the coma thing?"

"Yes, yes," Magi nodded before scowling. "A lie, no?"

"It's wasn't a lie." I let out a sigh. "I really was in a coma... For three weeks. But, this place is due to my coma. I'm from another Earth... And I'm using my Woodcrafting to support Sasuki and me in our real as I ran away from my village."

"Right, right." Magi-san nodded though her tone clearly said she didn't believe me, "So, that's your role play? A girl stuck in another-"

"Great Fireball no Jutsu!" Whoa. Show off. Sasuki blew a fireball right into the air... Wait for a-

"Why didn't you use that to roast the herbivores earlier."

"Forgot... Huff." And he didn't look good. "Jeez. I feel like I was eight again with learning this... And it took a bit of my health and magic."

"Yes, so please be careful with that jutsu... And show Magi-san your menu." Magi-san had her arms crossed... And then her eyes bugged out when Sasuki showed his menu.

"Eh?! How he used fire magic? He doesn't have the element for such a spell!" Magi-san said while forming her own fireball in her hand.

"Ninja arts. His clan is a bunch of firebugs." And I was enjoying the scowl on Sasuki's face. Wait... "Hey, is your hair longer?" I didn't notice it yesterday... But that lick in his back seemed actually with a bunch of spike-like curls.

"Yes." Sasuki bashfully looked away. "I want to cut it. Seems my hair is more like my cousin than my parents." He scowled, rubbing his head.

"Oh-ho? Who's this cutie?" Magi-san chimed.

"This is Sasuki. He's from my world. Thanks to him, we accidently... made a jutsu that seems to connect us to this world. Though, to what ends, we still don't know. Could be game or reality for us... Hence why I lied earlier. I'm sorry!" I bowed.

Friends weren't supposed to lie to each other, right? So, I was in the wrong.

"Too cute!" Magi-san chimed, "It's no problem. I could see why you just went with the more believable lie. So, is she a healer? I saw she only had Staff for a weapon and no other attacking Senses."

"Menma..."

"Hey, I recommended them to him. He just took what he please." I shrugged.

"I'm a guy," Sasuki growled while glaring at Magi-san.

"As if someone as cute as you could be a boy," Yun and I ended up snickering while Sasuki fumed. "So, you're like these two, so I'll call you Sasuki-kun. Do you have anything to sell?"

"Ah, actually, how about you look at items I've gathered so far? There might be some items that can be sold." Yun proposed. "I've been meaning to have them appraised by an NPC to sell, but I've haven't got around it."

"Actually, that's all Sasuki has to sell. He used up all his money on the inn with not wanting me to pay for his room."

"Ouch." Magi-san and Yun flinched at that while Sasuki tried to hide his face in his long shirt collar. "I understand. Still, it's not good, purchasing material items." As Magi-san smiled wryly, I put the items I didn't use in the trade screen. Yun was up first since I had to separate what I used for bedding from what I could let got.

The membranes which drop from Bats, Furs that drop from Wild Dogs, and Fangs. Also, big furs I made with Alchemy. There was quite a lot of materials I didn't use myself. I was gonna go ahead and sell the stuff I could use with Spinning so I could secure funds.

"Hmm. All of them is normal. They're dirt cheap, I guess? But can I ask something? Did you make the Big Fur yourself?" Somehow, Magi-san grinned at the news of a Big Fur.

"Yes. Well, I want you to keep it secret."

"Sure sure. I see. Then, do it with the other items as well, the same thing as you did with this. Then I'll buy them after they've gained some colours."

"Oh?" Then I'll do the same.

"But why just this?" Yun asked.

"Aah, let's say it's because of an acquaintance of mine? The furs and films are used in Sewing to make Leather Armours and Coats. Well, considering the only mobs taken down in the early game are those on peripheries, there are not enough big furs. The same way you can make ingots, you can also make a fur out of 5 pieces, he wants to make it with Sewing even if it's only one piece, there's a setting he wants to expand... I don't really get it, but the durability what he can make with the material has is too low."

Oh, so I was right. This Sewing can connect films and furs the same way ingots can be created. Was Sewing connected to Spinning? Wait, if I could use both Woodcrafting and Sewing together...

A big grin crossed my face. I found where to aim for with using Senses together.

"That's how it is, the acquaintance clothier has some of his own created, but he hasn't enough of first-class goods after all I guess? That's why he'd be glad if I passed it to him."

"Then, I'll make it with the materials I've left over."

"Same here." There were people around, but since everyone has been making potions and there was shine all over it should be fine if I mix in with them and use Alchemy. In fact. I used Alchemy without removing the items.

"Well, here I go."

"Yes yes. I appreciate it."

With a slight sound and light, it was done. I didn't like this bland way of changing, I've always morphed them when they were taken out.

The large amount of items I had in my inventory was cleanly converted. Three Large Films, three Big Dog Furs, seven Big Furs, thirty Large Fangs. I'll be keeping a large film and three of the Big Furs. I also was curious if I could use the fangs, so kept ten for Woodcrafting.

"It's done."

"Oh, it's done huh. Then show it, show it."

Yun did the trade first as I took out what I needed to keep them from being traded.

"Ohh, thank you. So, how much for this?"

"No, I have no idea. Just give me a reasonable price."

"Even if you say so. 70% of NPC's price, it should be cheap in this case. Also, if it's kept secret it's worth won't fall. What will you do? Will you exploit Onee-san for your own needs?" Magi-san chimed and I blushed as she leaned forward just where-

No! No! I am not a pervert!

"Why are you saying something so pointlessly erotic. I'm fine with 70%." Yun sighed, "And you're making Menma freak out. Please stop it before you make him blow a gasket. Er... Sasuki?"

"I will not look at another woman outside my wife," Sasuki said while his eyes were closed. I took full advantage of that and hit him below the belt.

"Now, that was just mean." Yun snorted.

"When he stops calling me his wife, then I'll see it as mean." Magi-san chuckled, though looked oddly pleased.

"I've said it many times, but Yun-kun's not greedy enough. Well, honestly I don't know the price, I'll ask the acquaintance, that's fine for now right?"

Yun's eyes widen in shock. "Somehow, I'm always surprised whenever I trade with Magi-san." I then showed her my stock and received two thousand gold for it.

Sasuki saluted over and got at least his one thousand gold back. Though, his pride would not be as easy to recover with clearly still in pain.

"Thank you." Still, just a hair length away from the stall item. Maybe if I invest in a better set, I could do more… "I too am constantly surprised. Yun-kun and Menma-kun has a really interesting Sense build." Well, I liked to experiment. And I like making things. "How about I add you to my Friend's List, Sasuki-kun."

"Hn," There's the Uchiha grunt I was used to. He still kept his eyes away while doing so. I taught him how to use the friend's list last night.

"Even so. It's a mass of mishappened Senses, why is it so interesting?" Yun sighed, "Menma's the interesting one."

"Well, because these two characters are aiming for the industrial gap. Ah, no, now it's three with Sasuki-kun." Magi-san chuckled. "Ahahahaha, to think there's a player who thought of slipping into the industrial gap." I flinched at her words.

"Please don't poke fun at us." Yun let out a sigh even with a pleased expression on his face.

Ah, right. He should have enough for a portable furnace. Guess now he will be able to earn more by making accessories.

"Then, the trade's complete. Is there anything else?"

"Oh right. I've picked up Copper Ore and Tin Ore, will it become a Bronze Ingot if I combine them?" Oh! I completely forgot about those with Sasuki's antics. I am hoping to use those to level up Smithing to properly make Iron Ingots.

"Ah, that. A friend from beta version asked this before…"

"What about it?"

"The bronze doesn't have good performance. It looks good but doesn't have high defence. Well, it's good for practising Craftsmanship, even more so than copper."

Ah, in other words, it's better than copper but worse than iron. Still, good practice if I make it... Wait, isn't bronze good for musical instruments like bells and such? Maybe even some decorative items? I wonder if I could make those.

"Also for that, you can buy it from NPC's if you make at least one ingot yourself."

In other words, it was an item that was good to make only once. Or was it? I mean, everyone here keeps looking at weapons. Don't you need other tools and such as well? "Well, good luck with practice."

"...Yes."

"Don't be so down, Yun!" I padded Yun's shoulder and smiled. "We are the industrial gap. Maybe we can find something useful for... Er..." Yun just ignored me and walked away.

Uh-oh. Best follow him. He went straight to a supply shop. He bought a portable furnace. I got one, so I didn't worry about that.

Ah, oh right. I also need a higher level Synthesis kit at fifteen hundred gold. I also got me a new mixing kit. That was fifteen hundred gold. Oh, yeah, best also get a new Woodcrafting set as well. Another fifteen hundred gold. Can't forgetting a Spinning Set at the cost of three hundred gold. Might as well also get the higher level one while I am at it. Fifteen hundred gold for that.

Last, I joined Yun to buy sets of Iron Arrows... I bought thirty sets for nine hundred gold.

My total purchase price afterwards? Eight thousand one hundred and fifty gold.

I was now at ten thousand four hundred and fifty gold.

Nooooo! I splurged without realizing it!

Worse, I spent all my progress as I could have gotten the stall! I had to craft again and lots to get the last five thousand.

"You're broke, too?" Yun asked with watery eyes. I could only nod in agreement as we headed towards the fields. Oh, Sasuki was humming with having now the two sets he needed. He had at least 400 gold left. I best show him where to buy food later.

"Jeez. No money again... Ah, that's not right." Yun snapped his fingers. "If we sell potions every day in a stable manner, it's been two thousand gold every day. You also got Woodcrafting and I now have a portable furnace. We can make accessories! I can cut decent jewels from stones! We can make Iron Arrows +10!"

Yet, we were broke. Roughly ten thousand gold wasn't much in this world, after all... Yun had to have even less than me. The painful expressions on both our faces said it all. Sasuki also realized just how poor he was.

I just kept my mouth shut with not knowing what to say. Instead, we went to check the fields.

Amazing. Fully grown in one day. All of the herbs were high-quality thanks to the fertilizer added and there were twenty of them, Fine Herbs that is. If I used Alchemy's Lower Matter Conversion...

Twenty Potions could be made. I also can make Antidote Potions and Pills with Herbs, so that makes it not quite the return needed for at least Magi-san's demands. So, guess hunting and harvesting will be needed.

Yet,seven hundred gold a day was still useful, especially if it's just right there every day. That will repayment the cost of the field in five days. Nice.

After increasing the number of Herbs, Yun and I began to make Beginner's Potions and Potions through Recipe. It was inferior and not as fun as doing it handmade, but ours were still better than other crafters.

That I was very proud of.

"Hmm. With this Alchemy, Synthesis, and Mixing are raised at the same time. Until now leveling Alchemy was hard but now it goes up a bit." Yun mumbled out, but I already began pulling out my new Synthesis Set. It looked a bit more than a simple paper drawing now.

Sasuki was busy making potions and experimenting as well. I guessed he really wanted to level his Senses quickly.

"Right." Let's get back on track.

Big Fang, Branch, and Feathers.

I placed each of the items in the diagram before put my hands on the circle and charged it with magic power. It glowed brightly and then an arrow appeared.

 **Fang Arrow {Consumable} ATK+2 SPD +3**

Hm... The attack rating was better than stone, but still not as good as iron... Wait, there's an added thing.

"Yun, what's SPD mean?" I asked as the sound of metal rung through the air.

"SPD? That's speed. Why?... My arm. What's-"

"Enchant- Attack." I cast the spell on Yun... But it was too late. The Copper Ingot he was trying to make broke. "You need a bit more attack to properly move the hammer."

"Ah, right, I forgot you mentioned that before." Yun sighed, "But why were you asking about speed? Are you thinking of getting another stat-up Sense like I did?"

"No, this arrow also adds to speed." Yun looked at me oddly. "I think it refers to the arrow itself moves faster."

"Maybe. I mean, metals are heavier even if you make it a small arrowhead." Yun sighed.

"True... Maybe I should make ingots and try making arrowheads see what happens."

"Ah, right, you have Smithing. Maybe we could become cheaters." We both laughed before the sound of our hammers sung with the birds. No way we could... I mean, I could cheat with Hawk Eyes and my magic, but that wouldn't be as fun if I just sniped everything for no reason.

This time, I started with copper... Yes! I successfully made an ingot. Though, the next failed. Another was a success... Crap! Lost two more. Managing my attack with Enchant was hard... Especially since it still ate at MP bad if you didn't watch it carefully.

And it seems my Attack Increase wasn't up enough for the job, so Enchant had to pull the weight for it.

"Come to think of it, people who took Smithing or Craftsmanship have an Attack Power Increase. That means I was short on attack power, ATK shortage." Yun said and I blinked at him.

Though, if I think about it... That meant attack enchant increased what in other terms would be referred to as muscle strength. Hmm, in the weapon's case the strength had no role, something else had... Could that mean magic could be used to boost specific parts of the body or even weapons themselves?

Crack!

"No!" I was so focused on my thoughts, I lost an ingot. Jeez, but I remember we used speed enchants yesterday with the field work... So, attack and speed... I wonder what other odd stat things help with not just combat?

Well, to experiment, I tried to focus a speed and attack enchantment on my hammer arm. Wha! Much better! Much better! I hammered out a Copper Ingot with ease-Ow!

"Itetetete."

"Are you alright?"Cramp. Cramp... Guess the limits of the human body must be considered. I remembered our sensei warning us about pumping too much chakra in a muscle when we weren't ready for it... Guess this was the magic's version.

"Let me heal you," Sasuki held his hand over my arm...Heal?... Nope, didn't work...

I waved Sasuki off with my free hand and I let the muscle settled before I continued, though I put the whole enchants on my body to avoid overstressing my arm again. It still ached as I hammered away.

Oh, looks like Yun ran out of MP. Since I have so much magic skills, it seemed to increase my MP to where it was more than his. Then he made a Copper Ingot with a Recipe and had a strange look on his face.

Ah, right. I could do the same, but I found you get more experience with the hands-on practice. Though, I probably want to see about magic power boosting Senses. Even with having my Magic Power over level 20, the Enchants were eating a lot of my MP.

As time went by, I moved from Copper to Tin then to Iron. The heat made my clothes stick to my body and every muscle felt like the fires inside the furnace. My arms became heavier with fatigue, but I kept on going with my hammer along with Yun.

In the end, I got five Copper Ingots, three Tin Ingots, and five Iron Ingots. Several of my Senses grown, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I was just happy now to have a lot of test ingots for arrowheads.

 **Possessed 2 SP**

 **BowLv12, Taming Lv.1, Magic Talent Lv20, Magic Power Lv22, Smithing Lv10, Mixing Lv10, Attack Power Increase Lv5, Enchant Lv20, Stealth Lv 7, Crafting Knowledge Lv8**

 **Unequipped: Water Talent Lv17, Light Talent Lv14,Synthesis Lv5, Darkness Element Lv 12, Fire Element Lv13, Alchemy Lv5, Earth Element Lv1, Woodcrafting Lv16, Hawk Eyes Lv19, Axe Lv1, Linguistics Lv 1, Recovery Lv14**

Wah! My Senses grew this much? Jeez. Who needs combat when ya got a furnace? I even got two Sense Points.

... I couldn't resist. I got this Action Restriction Release for the two points as it sounded cool. I'll try it out later to figure it out.

And... just forgot to add Wind Element to my Senses. Dammit!

"Although I've been requested to change my Senses by Myu, I quite like the Senses I've got now," Yun whispered in a daze.

"They are good Senses." I chimed before I almost fell off my perch. "Agh! I almost forgot! Yun, do you know any good combat senses outside the status ones? I am thinking of getting a few more, but don't know what I want to go for outside maybe MP Increase."

"Ah, I understand." Yun sighed, "I'm more a crafter... But, I'll talk to my little sister. She's more the fighter than me... In fact, she's a similar build to you, being a magic swordsman and all."

"Thank you!" I bowed and we both left each other satisfied.

Sasuki joined me as I showed him where to get food before we retired at the inn.

Back in the real world, it was morning and I checked Sasuke's temperature and condition... Sadly, though he improved a little, he was still sick.

"I'm fine," Sasuke whined as I put a wet rag on his forehead.

"No," I lightly whacked his shoulder. "You are not. You got both a cold from exhaustion and the side effects."

"But... We got to go."

"Sasuke, I've been sick enough times to know moving someone in your condition will only hurt you more." I sighed. Truth was, I was debating in my head to leave Sasuke here and run for it... But, after I heard his testimony on cooking, better not.

"But... If you stay here, they will catch us." Sasuke grumbled.

"So, we may have to face the music." I also grumbled out. I mean, I didn't exactly plan out my escape. Now I had a sick Uchiha to deal with.

And, boy, do I owed the nursing staff and doctors if I ever returned to Konoha if I was anywhere near as bad as Sasuke when sick.

"No... The way they are to you..."

"Will not change, but at least I have a means to support myself if I can't continue being a ninja," And I knew all too well my lovely freak out was gonna put a black mark on my psych record. A very big one that would make becoming a Genin all the harder for me. "Plus, we have the advantage of no one knowing. Hiding should be easy for me since everyone already thinks I'm the deadliest..."

And being reminded I had all my abilities reset and hence well below where I was...

Yep. Chances are, if I go back now, I'm out of the academy in less than a month. Sigh, oh well. At least Iruka-sensei won't have to fail me in the Genin Exam.

"Ah, so this is where you kids were at."

Speak of the... "Dog?"

I stared at the brown pug sitting on the window seal. He was wearing a vest and had a Konoha headband on top his head. "Ah! You're one of the dogs who used that hole in the wall!" I recognized him as he would speed right through the hole.

"Yes. I find it quite annoying a human child used out the little secret passage." The pup growled while jumping off and padding over to us. "Worse, they patched up that hole and my pack will have to deal with finding a new way to get out and meet the ladies outside Konoha when Kakashi summons us."

"Sorry! I kind of panicked and it was the first thing I thought of!" I clapped my hands together and bowed. "Are... you here to take us back to Konoha?"

"Don't know. Hatake just told me to track you pups down to make sure you were alright. I just wasn't expecting to find you so soon. Though, I could see why." The pup looked at Sasuke. "He's pretty ill, huh."

"Not as bad as me. Usually, when I get cold, they got to put me on oxygen." And why were they both staring at me oddly, "If he stays and rests properly, he's fine in a day or so... A few days at most."

"I see. Well, good, good. Just think of me as your personal guard dog till Kakashi finds ya." The pug put his paw on my lap. "Name's Pakkun, by the way. If you behave, then I might let you touch my paw pads."

"Yeah..." I sighed, "Though, can you promise not to tell this Kakashi person anything you see till he comes?"

"Why?" Pakkun asked.

"Because it's why I ran away and I rather Konoha does not know how everyone is."

"Let me guess, you hate them."

"I..." Well, with seeing normal... I couldn't deny it if I wanted to. "A little... But, in this case, it's more just to prevent my worse fears from acting out in Konoha... Even in truth, I'm now weaker than before instead of superpowered awesomesauce villain they would think me as if they knew."

"... I don't get it." Pakkun looked at Sasuke who just gave him a shrug.

"I have social anxiety, okay." I pursed my lips at them both. "I still am getting over my anthropophobia."

"You?... Scared of people?" Sasuke asked as he looked at me wide eyed.

"When you have adults screaming and giving ya various threats, yet never acted on said threats as a toddler... You think what the results are?" I shuttered as the memories came to me... Agh... It's enough to start the hives. "I can touch people just fine... Just please don't touch me, Sasuke. Hitting, fine, but touching me breaks me out in hives."

"Oh..." Sasuke whispered and flopped his head back down. "I'm an idiot."

"Still can't get that on a voice recorder or something?"

"..." Okay, now he was silent. I wonder if I was making progress in getting that testimony?

"Well, don't worry. From what Kakashi told me, no one knows you're missing due to some lazy ANBU decided to pose as you two out cold was better than doing their jobs."

"Eh?" Sasuke looked in shock at Pakkun.

"Really? Well, better that than pranking me... Speaking of which, since he knows of that... Do you know if the ANBU has been having another Prank War? I keep having these seemingly creepy little mask kids watching my apartment and I seriously am hoping it's not about those damn rumors I heard about the sects."

"Nope. And that is a red flag." Pakkun sighed, "Dammit. I need to inform Kakashi. You two stay here and-"

"Wait!" I grabbed Pakkun. "It's alright. I mean, I have not sensed or seen them with leaving Konoha. I've had Hawk Eyes on the whole way to make sure of it! Same with Stealth!"

"Hawk Eyes? Stealth?" Shot! I expose my cheeeeeat!

What to do? What to dooooo?

Oh, right!

"Hey! Stop rubbing my stomach!" Waaaah! I thought dogs like getting their bellies rubbed! I could always get Akamaru on my side when I did it to him!

"Ooooh." I scratched his ears and he flopped back onto my stomach. "That's the spot."

"If you want, I'll give you as many of these as you want if you don't go back," I chimed with a grin. I still got my petting skills as Kiba called it.

"My back?" Pakkun let out a whimper as I scratched his back and he even began to kick. "Oh, so much better than Kakashiiiiii."

"So, deal? I mean, you wouldn't leave me to deal with the sick guy alone?"

"If you give rubs like this - Oooh, yeah - then I'm yours, kid," Pakkun said while kicking his leg in pure joy.

"Awesome!" I chimed... And then Pakkun began to glow. "What the?"

"Eh? Kid, is this some kind of joke?" Pakkun got off my lap and looked over himself. "Hm? Ain't chakra... But it smells like you."

"I-I don't... Maybe it's my magic?" But why was my magic power covering Pakkun? I had no idea... And then in a flash of light, Pakkun was gone. "What in the..." A little, brown stone was left in his place.

I picked it up and appraised it.

 **Ninken Summoning Stone**

I looked at Sasuke and we both stared at each other while I held the stone. I could feel myself slowly becoming clammy and the stress hives crawling up my skin.

"Uh... Oops..." I whispered out while a stupid grin had to be on my face.

Sasuke's face looked like he saw a ghost... Or possibly scared of becoming a stone himself as he tried to move a bit away from me. Fat chance since I wrapped him tight like a burrito to keep him from constantly getting up.

Upside to all this?...My Taming Sense just became level two.


	10. Trouble of Healing and Family

Nothing I did would bring Pakkun back. I prayed to the stone, I shouted out at it, and I even did a funny dance.

Nothing.

Well, outside I got Sasuke to laugh. That had to be a feat in itself.

However, that was overlooked by the fact I somehow sealed a _Konoha ninken_ into a stone. Said ninken's owner was coming towards us and would possibly see such event as the death of his beloved dog.

I. Was. Freaking. Screeeeeeeewed!

"Should we..."

"Yes!" I growled as I carried Sasuke on my back. Inventory was very handy for quick packing up. "We got to buy some time till I figure out how to get that dog free. I mean, if I never wanted to get another chance at becoming Hokage, I'd stick around."

Oh, yeah. With all that has been going on, I completely forgot about my dream.

Well, at this rate, becoming Hokage was the least of my worries.

I mean, you can't be the Hokage if you were dead.

"Still... Your Sense did that?" Sasuke whispered, "I wonder what's its like in there. It must be uncomfortable."

"Not the time to muse about such things." I huffed as I jogged through the streets.

And I seriously did not want to think more on the stone. It just made me feel even guiltier... And my soul expected both Sasuke and I might end up in a shallow grave somewhere.

Konoha ninja who had dog companions were very devoted to their canine partners.

"Still... You shouldn't waste your energy on..."

Eeeeew! He just coughed on my neck! Ick ick ick!

"Are you _trying_ to get me sick?"

"Sorry," Sasuke muffled. "What are these bumps on your-"

"Hives. I've haven't had a chance to treat them in... Er, weeks?" My sense of time was horrible now. "Seems hives are shared between my bodies. Minute-chan is clingy."

"Hn," Sasuke sighed out, but I was glad he wiped off the back of my neck.

However, I was shocked at how much... This little village was like Konoha... Yet not.

The thing missing... No one was glaring at me. But, unlike First Town, no one was staring at me. People just saw Sasuke and me as normal kids.

If I wasn't panicking, I would have been in heaven.

Sure, it's not much... And the feeling of normal was a little bland compared to what I thought it would be...

Normal was better than anything I felt in Konoha. It was like a weight lifted off my shoulders knowing not everyone hated me back in reality.

Well, that was, if I lived to see the next few days.

"Look out!" I reacted before even looking at the source of the racket or shout.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry," I kept this mantra while nodding my head till a loud crash brought me to reality. I turned my head and saw a cart had crashed... And a few children were laying on the ground and some of the adults looking on in horror.

An idiot of a trader ran up and purely focused on trying to get his ox to stop panicking. Not even once going to the children.

"Go," Sasuke hissed in my ear and I bolted over to the scene.

The upside, everyone was breathing.

Bad news? A lot of injuries with seeing blood and limbs bend in wrong places.

"I'll set bones. You start healing the others." Sasuke jumped off my back and went straight to work.

I went to a kid that had to be half my age. He had a gash on his forehead and crying.

"Ah... It's alright," I put my hand on his forehead. "The great Uzumaki Naruto is here to help!" And... the kid just cried harder. Luckily, I got Heal down to where I could use it without a second thought.

"Huh?" The sobbing boy blinked as my hands glowed. "It... It doesn't hurt anymore."

"See. I helped you." I grinned at him before I moved onto the next person.

Crud. It was a girl whose leg was clearly broken. And Sasuke was still working on others. However, she had passed out. Concussion?

"Dang it." I had no way of knowing... Or did I? "It's worth a shot." I focused on putting magic power in my hands and put it on her leg. She flinched, but I was shocked it worked.

I was able to see in her leg. Er... Not so much see... I don't exactly know how to explain it, but I saw it was a clean break. I then carefully moved the bones into place before healing her owns. I also did the same to her head.

Whew. Good. No head trauma.

I kept on using my new magic and healing. Looking at my Senses, Recovery hit past fifteen and a noise caught my attention.

 **The Recovery Sense is level 15 or higher, a skill was generated after using healing magic to isolate problems in patients 20 times.**

That didn't happen before… And it wasn't under Recovery in skills. Oh, there was a new Ex-skill? Which was for things outside battle like crafting.

 **Magic Scan - Gives information to a user of specific injuries even if a person is not in the party. If used on an enemy, a marker will appear for five minutes of physical weaknesses. Also, any focused healing increases the speed of spell at cost of small HP recovery with not used on the whole body.**

"Amazing," Didn't this just made me a super healer or something? I mean, if I can focus healing now… Wait, along with it, I also had some new spells… Dispel?

"Jeez. Seems the owner is a novice merchant. He overloaded the cart and used an easily spooked ox." Sasuke said with getting next to me. "Thankfully, no lives taken... But, the owner should have been more careful."

"Agreed." I sighed out. My MP was almost out due to all that healing. Who in their right mind allowed an ox to pull an oversized, overstuffed cart? There was easily over half a dozen kids I healed alone.

Sasuke did the same with some others. Seemed the cart slammed right into a group of kids playing a game.

"T-Thank you." I blinked before looking at all the kids we healed. They were with their parents and…

Waaah. What was with that look in their eyes. I have never seen such a look before. And it was kind of creeping me out.

"Are you a medic-nin?"

"Amazing. I don't feel a thing from where I was hurt."

"Same here. Usually, medic-nin treatment still has some discomfort."

"What's your names?"

"Naruto-sama!" The boy I tried to comfort chimed out. "Thank you!"

"Ah..." Sasuke and I looked at each other before we both nodded in unison. "Escaaaaaaapeeeeeee!" Sasuke leaped onto my back and I activated a Speed Enchant with the little MP I had left.

Once we were out of the village, I stopped and gotten my breath. Sasuke rested against a tree and looked a little green around the edges. "I... wasn't expecting so much... praise for that," Sasuke mumbled. His cheeks tinted pink.

"Praise?" I asked. "Was that praise? I mean, the way they looked at us." I shuttered.

"That was awe and respect," Sasuke said with a bitter expression. At this rate, he was gonna get stuck with it. I preferred his current stuck expression of smug jerk over this. "None of the injuries was life-threatening, so I don't get why they looked at us that way either."

"Humans are weird."

"A-greed."

We looked at each other before we snorted with a little laughter.

Guess we both got a lot to learn about social interactions and stuff.

"At least I stuck to the road this time. Guess if we get to the next village, that should buy us enough time to-"

I felt something go through my throat.

It was like a pinch and then nothing.

I didn't even feel the ground when I hit it and stared at it.

Yep, nothing moved when I tried to. Best I got was a few twitches that told me I was at least alive.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted before I heard a smack and thud where he was.

"I'm sorry for this, but I must do this."

My gut collapsed with horror when a boy wearing a white mask came into my line of sight. The same mask I've seen ANBU and those creepy kids wore.

Nooo!

I thought made sure I wasn't followed!

I saw Sasuke was knocked out and the ANBU kid already tied him up. Even with not being able to move, I knew he was doing the same to me.

Great.

Now we were both gonna end up as experiments.

I tried my best to try and memorize where we were at.

That was, till the ANBU kid put a blindfold over my eyes. I could even scream with the gag in my mouth as well… Not that he needed it as even my voice was paralyzed.

Hence, all I could do was huff and pray. All I had was my ears and loads good that did with just birds and nature sounds to go by in a place like Fire Country.

Country of nature, almost all year round.

I also know ANBU were never good with people.

Talking? Rarely was one of those professionals could hold a conversation.

Either due to never talking outside single words or... the conversations get weird.

Seemed carrying people also counted in that weakness.

Once I was put down, whatever was paralyzing me was taken out of my body and I could feel again.

Wished he left it in.

After what seemed like hours of travel, my poor body was sore and being tied down on what I guessed was a chair made my muscles ache even worse.

The gag and blindfold came off.

I glared at who did it...

And instantly regretted it.

"Cheeky little brat, aren't you?" A tall man with seemingly no eyebrows glared right back at me. I didn't back my glare down even with feeling ready to wet my pants.

His was clearly a ninja and foreign at that. He wore clothes more grays than Konoha ninja did and his build was much more muscular than what I knew of.

Worse?

He has a huge sword that I know no one in Konoha used.

I would have known anyone who had such an awesome sword.

"Zabuza-sama, his companion and he are medic-nin." The ANBU kid said while kneeling before the foreign ninja. "They should be able to assist us."

"Yeah. As much as I would like to take up Gatou's offer, he's a bit too sleazy for my taste." Zabuza sighed before glaring at the ANBU kid. "Haku, take off that ghoulish mask."

"Sorry," Haku said while taking off his mask... Waah! Pretty! He's a... No, the way he spoke... Boy, that looked pretty girl? "Old habits die hard."

Yeah. He's a guy... I probably not realized it though if I hadn't experienced being a girl myself. However, I noticed on the mask a symbol...

Four wavy lines?

Uh-oh.

"Now, brat, I don't like to waste time," I gulped while keeping a firm frown at Zabuza. "I don't really care for your life unless it has worth. Add in your little companion is clearly sick as well... You best impress me if you both want to live."

This was exactly what I was scared of. If I failed and escape, Konoha would want to-

"Zabuza-sama, it wouldn't be wise to kill them," Haku said with a professional smile. "We don't need Konoha's hunter-nin after us as well. Konoha and Fire Country are very protective of their medics." Zabuza gave a nasty look at Haku before the boy walked forward to me.

Hake then bowed at me. "I apologize for the inconvenience. However, we rather our location not to be exposed. Our two companions are in need of medical attention. We will gladly pay you for your services."

"So... You just need me to heal them?" I was already changing my Senses for combat. I mean, I never used Earth Element before, but it should be low enough level not to do too much harm to make these guys madder at me.

"Yes." Zabuza growled, "There ain't any other medic-nin in the area that will service missing-nin. So, it's either you cure them or we take on a risky deal with a sketchy, but rich drug lord."

"I..." I bit my lip.

Could I heal ninja?

I mean, ninja wounds and such were on a whole new level compared to what I've been doing.

"Tch. Who do you think you're talking to?" I grinned while puffing out my chest. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest magic archer in the world!"

"...Magic?" And I got bland looks from both Zabuza and Haku.

"Well, sorry if my people prefer the spiritual part of your chakra as magic power." I huffed in annoyance. "Personally, I find you ninja stupid to use such a power that threatens you live if you abuse it." Zabuza's eye twitched, but I kept my pride up.

Sure, I am scared of people.

I've also learned long ago one needed to put up a front to hide those weaknesses. That and it helped keep life a little bearable when you keep a positive attitude and laugh at the despairing face on.

I believed Zabuza here could hurt me pretty badly. If only this place was more like OSO, then I wouldn't have to bark so loud.

"Alright, you little brat, prove it." Zabuza went behind me and leaned the chair back...

Owwwww. I did not know chairs could do that sound. The one that the teachers got with putting the blunt end of a kunai to the blackboard.

However, looking around... I saw we had to be in some kind of bunker.

There were bunkers all over Konoha due to the past wars. However, if I remembered the map in the Old Man's office well enough... There were at least a dozen possibilities around Konoha... And the village we were at was southward from Konoha...

A total of five possible locations.

Well, that was if these guys were using an official bunker.

There had to be a lot of unofficial ones all over the place for mercenary ninja and such.

I was dragged into a room. Sasuke was asleep and tied down to a bed in said room. Seemed he wasn't feverous anymore with his skin close to normal color, but I was a skeptic.

"I gave him some herbal medicine," Haku answered with seeing my glances to Sasuke. "He has a cold?"

"Yeah. Idiot overdid himself," I sighed. "Promise me you'll let him go no matter what. You can do whatever you want with me, but he's just a novice."

"He's older than you," Zabuza growled.

"But I've used magic longer than him," I snorted. "So, deal or no deal?"

"Fine." Zabuza sighed, "If you failed, it wouldn't be too hard to get Haku to dump him in some hotel. He's pretty loaded him up on sleep medicine."

"Good." Though I was a bit worried I couldn't trust him... The look in Zabuza's eyes. "And I shall honor my side of the deal."

"Then heal those two idiots." I was cut free and I got up. Zabuza pointed at the two other beds in the room with occupants. Looked like two brothers with dark hair... But they were clammy and shivering.

"We had a run in with hunter-nin. They got poisoned, but forgot their gauntlets were poisoned when cutting the wound to bleed it out." Haku explained as I moved closer. "We managed to set the broken bones and such, but the poison is still in their system."

"Magic Scan," I whispered it out while putting my hands on one of the brothers.

Broken bones, mostly ribs... Some internal bleeding...

"Poison three?" I muttered in confusion. That was the status I was seeing with the injuries. It seemed to been slowly seeping into their organs and adding to the bleeding. Best cure the poison, so...

"Cure" was the new skills I gained with Recovery hitting level 15. I got High Heal at Level 5 and Round Heal at Level 10 but found it more useful to use Heal due to it's short cast time and cooldown.

The brother's body glowed... But, the poison didn't go away. I used Magic Scan again.

Poison 2?... Oh! I get it. The number meant potency!

The higher the potency, the more times a skill or item had to be used to cure it. I cast Cure two more times and the poison was gone.

I then tried to get the exact locations of the breaks... Okay, seeing inside a human's body, especially one ravaged by poison, was nasty. I was just shocked I could use Magic Scan to see in the body. And now I saw why it was an Ex-skill instead of a normal skill.

I could use it along with other skills.

I was almost out of MP when I finished.

My patient was breathing easy and seemed to sleep soundly compared to before.

"Are you alright?" Haku asked while bringing the chair to me. I sat in it and let out a huff.

"Yes. I just need to sit down and recover my magic power. Curing the poison took more out of my magic power than I thought."

As well as Magic Scan. It seemed to eat my MP constantly whereas Hawk Eyes normally wouldn't take any. Guess different Ex-skills need different conditions to work.

Zabuza came up and inspected his comrade. "I healed him up. Just have him take it easy as I don't know if my healing also hardens the bone back to normal." Now that I thought about it... I used Magic Scan on the other brother and saw the same amount of poison in him.

I pretend to reach into my bag and pulled out three Antidote Potions through Recipe. If my hypothesis was right…

"What are you doing?" A flinched as a hand grabbed my wrist and my eyes met Zabuza's. "Poison?"

"Antidotes." I answered, "I'm still recovering, but it would be best I neutralize the poison." Though, I don't know if potions would work. At least it could slow down the damage...

Hopefully.

"You maybe a brat... But I know when to not trust a person." He shook my wrist to try and get me to drop the vials. "You were gonna poison him."

"No! I was-Eh?" I was holding the potions by the corks. One popped open and landed right on the sleeping man.

"What the-Blew!" He spat as the potion landed right on his head. "What is this? Grass water?"

"No, it's medicine." I grinned with seeing what Magic Scan showed me. "Which till now I didn't know could work through the skin," I smirked while shaking my hand and drenching the guy with the two other potions.

"Why you little-" I was grinning as the man groaned in pain with trying to get up and hurt me. At least the poison status was gone.

"Stay still so I can heal you." I sighed.

"Why would I let a little brat who just drenched me heal me?" The potion covered brother hissed out before freezing. "What in the-"

"Even with getting most of your bones set, you still got a broken rip... No, two of them floating," I sighed while focusing Heal on those ribs. You could use the healing magic to move bones and such to make the healing work... But I ran out of MP.

"Well, I'll give you a choice." I made several Potions the same way as before. "You can either take these by mouth or I pour them on you. They should finish healing the tissue damage since I'm out of energy."

"I'll drink them, brat." The man snatched the potions and drank them. "Hm? For medicine, this doesn't taste bad."

"You want me to make the potent ones?" I gave him the nastiest look I could.

"Er... Nope." He went back to drinking the potions and looking away. He must have had enough SP that Potions weren't that effective. It took up to ten or so to finish his healing. "Huh? I'm not even sore?"

"Of course," I beamed with pride. "Do you dare doubt the healing abilities of the great Uzumaki Naruto?"

"More like the great twerp," My patient snorted.

"You want to be poisoned again?" I asked while pulling out a Poison Potion. "I'll gladly arrange for that." Though, he doesn't know I have a few extra Antidote Potions.

"Shut it, both of you," Zabuza growled out and threw a towel at the brother. "Go take a shower, Meizu."

"Sure." Meizu got up and glanced at me. "Oh right," I got punched right in the face before I could react. "That's for the first shower, brat."

Ow... That took a good twenty percent off my health.

I laid on the floor while I allowed the world to stop spinning.

"Are you alright?" Haku? Yeah, Haku asked me while he leaned over me.

"Weah." Oh, I bit my tongue. I pulled out a potion and drank a little of it to heal my mouth and bruise. "Yeah." I sighed while checking my jaw. Good. It didn't pop out of the socket. "Ain't the first time someone blindsided me. Won't be the last." I finished the potion and it recovered most of my health.

"The bruise..." Haku touched my cheek and I jerked away. "It still hurts?"

"No." More I rather not be touched. "Now, I did my part of the deal. Keep your side of it." I flinched when Zabuza grabbed my chin and forced me to look him. He studied my face as I felt my throat tighten.

Zabuza looked back at the sleeping brother.

Silence filled the air as he studied the brother before looking back at me.

"What? My work isn't satisfactory for ya?" I asked while I felt the hives spread up from my neck to just under my chin.

Not good. Not good.

I was gonna end up dead and Sasuke would, too.

"Far from that," Zabuza said while he let me go. "Though, I don't think we are gonna let your friend go."

"What?!" I screamed and clenched my fists. "You promised ya let him go!"

"I never promise anything, kid." I glared right at his leg. A fireball instantly engulfed his knee. "What are-" Curses came out of his mouth as he tried to pat the fire out.

I bolted right to Sasuke.

I somehow managed to cast an Attack and Speed Enchant at the same time. Thanks to that, I was able to rip off the roped and grabbed Sasuke.

I didn't even get a chance to shift from that spot, though.

Instead, I was engulfed by ice and forced to drop Sasuke. He almost got speared by the icicles.

"It would be not wise to harm my master," I saw little needles of water forming around me. Aimed right at my eyes and head to boot. Could I do that with water magic?

No, how do I-Right!

"Earth Element - Explosion!" I screamed out the spell and targetted the air before me while covering my ears. A bright light came to my eyelids as I shut my eyes and was shot back. The ice broke...

Except for the pieces, that was holding my legs in place.

I hit the floor hard and my ears rang from the explosion. And I felt the heat on my head. I set my hair on fire and patted it out.

Well, that was quite the fail... And I was out of MP.

I had no means to recover MP outside natural rest.

I was dead.

But, maybe Sasuke would survive. I looked at him once I got my hair no longer burning.

Whoa. That had to be some potent sleeping medicine. The jerk was still a snoozing away. The other patient, on the other hand, woke up in a panic with all I could hear as my ears slowly stop the ring.

I looked at the movement and saw Zabuza had his knee free of fire. Only a little red from my attempt of a distraction. Haku and he both stared at me.

Water floating around Haku as he had that "enemy locked on" kind of stare mixed with shock.

Yep. I just screwed up beyond any possibility of getting out alive.

"Did... Did he just made an explosion by _looking_?" Zabuza asked out loud.

"Yes. I did." I answered, "Though, I said that spell." And chances were this could at least get it where I'm gagged. That only means I can use the spells I practiced without speech.

But, there's still a chance.

"I'll gladly commit suicide if you don't let Sasuke go. And try to do as much as damage to ya in the process." I grinned as big as I could.

If Sasuke escaped, then I would be just happy with that if my life ends now.

That was if I didn't get an icicle through my head. Haku turned the water spikes right into ice and ready to spear me.

Instead, Zabuza burst into laughter.

"Master?"

"Huh? What I missed?" My patient asked before looking at me. "Who's the kid and what the heck happened in here?"

Personally, I didn't know either. All I know was this Zabuza guy was a whack job that was likely gonna kill me once whatever funniness in his head was over.

That or the possible frostbite forming in my toes formed a clog and do that before him.

Whichever comes first.

However, my gamble paid off.

They freed Sasuke.

I forced them to give me proof which Haku gladly showed me through ice mirrors. That was a damn cool ability if not seeing the dangerous side first.

Sasuke was safe and Haku even paid for his new hotel along with left some more fever medicine in case the cold came back.

I am very thankful there was at least _one_ kind person in this group of criminals. He even thawed my legs out slowly to make sure I didn't go into shock.

That and he made good hot cocoa.

I'm a sucker for hot cocoa.

Still, I'm amazed I've lived to the point of falling asleep. I was tied up and a guard put to watch me… I bet a hundred gold they really wanted to see if I would hold true to the suicide promise.

Well, upside, I kept the promise of not doing it since Sasuke was safe… Well, as safe as he could now.

It was morning in OSO and I knew Sasuki wouldn't be getting up. I got ready and prepared for the worse. If I got money for Sasuki, maybe he could survive here without me.

We still haven't found out how death worked between the two worlds.

"Good morning, Menma-san." Linda chimed as I ate breakfast. "Your fiancée was quite the night bug last night. Also, he seemed very worried but wouldn't tell me... Are you alright?"

"Damn jerk." I wheezed out. The food I swallowed forced itself down the wrong tube. "I'm not his wife. He just got the wrong idea."

"But, you two are always together."

"Don't mistake guilt for love," I said. I just hoped my choice wouldn't make Sasuke felt guiltier.

I savored my breakfast before I went out to meet Magi-san. I met Yun there and got three thousand Gold from all the potions I made.

Only under two thousand left before I can buy a stall! Must get the stall to increase my profits...

Oh... yeah...

Yun... Only got fourteen hundred gold. Though, he retorted he didn't have a chance to hunt and gathered. So, I didn't get the evil eye from him.

The upside, though, the films and leathers we sold to Magi-san actually were worth more than she paid us. Next time we traded materials, she promised to pay us more and asked me to passed this on to Sasuki.

Yet, bad news came with the good.

"Ah, it seems like there's an oversupply of Potions now. That's why the price is breaking down."

"So, our Potions will be the same." Yun groaned in frustration.

"Oh, you two don't need to worry. They were sold at a fair price. Moreover, Yun-kun's and Menma-kun's potions have a high effect, so there are people who know they're hidden masterpieces." Magi chimed. "I expect Sasuki-kun's will be the same once she's your level."

Wait... What? I stared at Magi-san in confusion.

How were our potions masterpieces?

Sure, I treated ninja poison with my Antidote Potions and used Potions to heal bad tissue damage... However, wasn't that normal for potions?

"That's great." Eeeeh! Yun! Explain it to meeeee!

"Also, it's about time I purchased a store. I finally accumulated the right amount." Magi-san hummed.

"Oh! Congrats! Congrats!" I hugged Magi-san as she stood up. "That's quite an achievement!"

"Congratulations," Yun said with a slight bow.

"Eh, the cheapest store costs five hundred thousand minimum, and if I'm buying one then I thought of getting the biggest one in this town. The initial capital I needed was seven hundred fifty thousand, and I need money for materials , too. I have about one M currently."

"M?"

"Is that so. You're quite rich, aren't you... To have a million already."

"What?!" I gapped at Magi-san.

Already a million gold?

She must be a very good crafter to earn that much in so little time!

"That's why if you have potions and other items, bring them to my shop directly. I'll buy them properly." Magi-san hummed.

"Thank you very much." We both did a polite bow. "At that time, I'll come over," Yun added with a smile.

We both formed quite a nice working relationship with Magi-san. I was very proud of her achievement... I wonder...

Should I be saving for a store instead of a stall?

As I pondered this, I noticed how friendly Magi-san was with her customers. She even promoted her shop a little while chatting with us...

"M-Magi-san? This weapon is?" I looked at Yun and saw him in shock. I followed his gaze to the cheapest weapon.

It was at twenty thousand gold.

"Ooh, One-Handed Sword? I made it in my spare time. Hmm, there's no Sense in it."

"Not that. The effect, effect!" Yun shouted as I appraised it better.

 **Wild Blade {One Handed Sword}**

 **ATK+15 Additional effect: Critical Increase(minimal)**

W-What? Such a boost!

My bow was only at ATK +2 and Iron Arrows brought only ATK +3... A total of ATK +5 which Yun said was basically the same as the initial swords...

NPC weapons went around +6 in attack when I looked around their shops early evening last night. Even with Fang Arrows getting a speed boost... I never saw anything like this.

Yet, what did this Critical Increase meant? The ATK +15 already made this a high-level item.

"Ah, additional effect? This is something anyone can do if they have the higher level of Smithing Sense."

"Hee?" We looked at her with interest.

"If you raise Smithing to 30, it'll change into Tempering. If that happens, your weapons will have an additional effect. Amazing, right? By the way, when Craftsmanship is leveled to 30, it becomes Engraving, so do your best."

"Um... If it's fine..." Yun glanced at me. "Could you teach us?"

"It's fine, fine," Magi-san chuckled. "It's all in the guides on the website. What's more important is combining characteristics of each Sense. It's not something that can be standardized. It's a game where everyone seeks the only talent. It's not something one can do with a template. The least expected way to achieve it might come from within you."

Right. Hawk Eyes with magic was like that. A lot of things could be done with combining Senses and experimenting.

Speaking of which, I needed to try out making those arrowheads. I couldn't use my furnace indoors and I was scared the light of my furnace would attract monsters in the woods.

... I could try doing it in the real world.

Oh, right.

My days were numbered. Maybe I recommend my fletcher idea to Sasuki.

"Thank you." I bowed with a big grin.

"Indeed. It's good to know Craftsmanship will have derivation at level 30. Is it the same for other crafting Senses?" Yun asked.

"Yup yup. Onee-san likes to watch young ones who do their best." Then Magi-san frowned at me. "But, you alright, Menma-kun?"

Huh? Magi-san didn't look too much older than us. What did she mean? At most, she was a twenty-year-old or something. Wait for a...

"Yes. I'm fine." I kept my grin on. "However, please tell us where your shop is once you have it set up."

"Okay," Magi-san nodded and kept her mouth shut while Yun looked at us in confusion. "It's about time for lunch, so I'll log out and eat." Magi-san sighed.

"Ah! I need to go out and make lunch as well or my little sister will be angry." Yun gave out a tired sigh.

"Ohh, a young girl's cooking. Onee-san would like to eat that."

"Right," Yun said before he looked at me. "Oh, right. I'm meeting my sister in the game after lunch. She is having me do a quest with her, so we could chat about Senses on the way to the location."

"Okay." I nodded. Wait a second... Yes! Lucky lucky!

I might have a chance to survive, yet!

"I will be finding a place to smith at then. It would be problematic if I go to the woods and force you to find me."

"Yeah." Yun nodded and disappeared into particles of light.

I said goodbye to Magi-san and got away before she tried to question me.

I found a quiet area with few people. It was a bit of an alleyway, but it worked for me. I set up my furnace and ingots. I would use Copper and Tin first before I make Iron.

Mostly since both were softer to figure out this next step. You couldn't make arrowheads out of a rectangular piece of metal...

Or, at least arrow heads and small stuff. So, I decided to take the Copper Ingot and headed it up. I then hammered it out and slowly turned it from an Ingot into a sheet of metal.

Once that was done, I finally found why there was a pair of seemingly gardening snips in my Smithing Kit. I drew out the arrowheads with a pencil and loosely cut out about twelve arrowhead blanks till the scraps disappeared in light practices due to I cut too much.

"Whew." I sighed. Copper was pretty soft, but at least my hypothesis was proven. I'll try six Copper Arrowhead Blanks in the forge and the other six with the file and such.

Best figure out the best methods to make arrowheads when I got nothing to go by book wise and all…

Oh? Is it already been mostly any hour? Best prepare for battle since probably gonna talk in a new area.

"Menma, meet me at the East gate when you can." Was what Yun left me after I made a few arrows and potions for the trip through Recipes and Synthesis.u

Once I reached the gate, I found Yun easily...

Though, why was there such a dense group of people? In the center of it was a silver hair girl in pretty armor.

"Come hunt with us. We're about to break through a boss mob."

"Hey, can you come..."

"Won't you come with us."

I flinched at the words. It reminded me all too much of my first day.

Worse, this girl was being called out by men and women alike.

"Sorry to make you wait." Yun grabbed my sleeve and pulled me towards the crowd.

"Too slow! Let's go!" The silver hair girl rushed over to us. She was wearing her sword the same way as Taku and had a white theme. It made her look very pretty and I blushed as she grinned at us.

"H-Hey," Yun said with a frown.

"Come on already." The silver hair girl grabbed Yun's hand and pulled us along. From the crowd, I could hear voices calling out... And I recognized hearing "Cute Ninja" and "Urban Legend." I wonder what was a legend if it's in an urban area?

Once we were quite a distance, Yun asked the girl how that crowd happened back there.

"I'm quite a well-known player now." The girl chimed, "There're lots of people who try to pick me up."

"Oh, is that really all right?"

So this was Yun's sister? With looking at them both, I could see the similarity between them.

No wonder Yun ended up turned into a girl.

"Yeah. Also, this equipment is a made-to-order product. I asked for an acquaintance from Beta version to make it for me. A lot of people are like 'talk to them for me' or 'give it to me' and so on about it. I'm quite tired of it." The silver hair girl sighed.

"Be careful. Don't let some weird guy attach himself to you. That's not a good idea."

"What? Yun-onee-chan's worried about me?" The silver girl gave a knowing smile and Yun replied with pursed lips and looking away. "I'm sorry. Thank you for worrying about me, Yun-onee-chan."

"Hey, I might be a female character in the game, but can't you call me brother?" Yun said with annoyance.

"Impossible. Also, it's because Onee-chan was too slow it turned out like this!" The silver hair girl punched up in the air before she noticed me. "Huh?" I flinched at the look she was giving me. It was a bit hot and not in a good way. Though, it didn't seem like hatred like I was used to.

"Should I abandon housework? Could you've helped me right? Like wiping the dishes for example," Yun said with narrowed eyes.

"Impossible. The game was calling me!" The silver hair girl cried out. "However, who is this?" Waaah! She narrowed her eyes at me and frowned.

I don't think she liked me.

"This is my friend Menma. Since we were meeting for a quest, I thought it would be a good chance for him to speak to you, Myu." Myu? So that's her name?

"Geez!" Myu pouted while putting her hands on her hips. "It's a female only quest with a limit of two people, Onee-chan! It's called the Investigation of Crystal Cave's Interior. She can't come with us!"

Yep. She definitely doesn't like me... Maybe she could sense my worries.

I looked down and pondered what to say... I-I didn't want to make Yun feel bad with inviting me to travel with them. But, I didn't want to be rude to Myu and make things worse.

This was my last chance to spend time with Yun. I wanted to at least see him not worrying about me. Especially since my days were likely numbered.

"Myu... Menma's like me. A boy in real." Yun pinched the bridge of his nose and I watched as Myu's face shift from blank shock before going into full horror.

"You mean you're a boy?! You're too cute to be a boy!" Myu shouted while pointing at me.

"I was thinking of my Ninja Centerfold transformation when my genjutsu got screwed up." I sighed. "Hence I ended up a girl instead of a boy."

"Genjutsu? What's that?" Myu asked before she gasped. "No way! You're the urban legend going around the boards, aren't you! The Cute Ninja!"

"Eh?" Yun and I looked at Myu. Then I yelped and hide behind Yun when Myu tried to grab me. "P-Please... I'm not good with physical contact."

"But, are you really a person trapped in the game? And able to transform and do real ninja stuff?" Myu asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Er... How... Did Taku and them-"

"You did transform in front of the gate, Menma," Yun said while putting his hand to his forehead. "Even with Taku and his group kept quiet..."

"Noooo." I whined, "I don't want people to know I'm a ninja-in-training... I mean, not after what I found out."

Worse, once I am dead... Sasuki would be the target of my fame! He was bad with people to start off with.

"What did you find out?" Myu asked and I blushed with seeing a curious look from Yun.

Right... Yun was my friend, right?... Possibly me best one since he been with me since the first day I ended up here.

I couldn't lie to him.

"I'm a dead man."

"Eh?!" Both looked at me in horror.

"I freaked out after I figured out how Taming work... And accidently turned a Ninken into a stone! And there was this accident where Sasuki and I healed a bunch of people... And now we're captured by missing-nin and I really pissed off the leader with trying to use magic to escape after healing his comrades and he went back on his promise to let Sasuki go..." Tears were going down my cheeks as I trembled. "I got him to keep his promise… But now I stuck with the criminal!"

Why couldn't I get things done right for once? I just hoped Sasuki would survive even after the mistakes I did.

"S-So... You're currently a hostage?" Yun asked in shock.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Sasuki is possibly just getting up now due to all the sleeping medicine they put in him. That's why he's not here. I'm glad I managed to get him to safety... But what did I do to deserve my life ending with being a good guy? Worse, I'll never have a family as I'll be dead before I learn what that feels like."

I mean. The look in his eyes. Zabuza was a man of honor, I know it. How the flip did such a guy get away with lying when honor was often against that! I should be just glad I managed to push him to keep his word.

"A-A..." Myu stuttered with big eyes. She must really not want to be with me now. Or hang with her brother.

Who would want a soon-to-be-dead guy as a friend? Especially one like myself who kind of put me in this situation.

"I... I understand if either of you doesn't want me around." I bowed in apology. "Even if I had a great time with you, Yun... I shouldn't waste your time with soon any longer being here. I didn't want you to know as I didn't want to sadden you... But, I am still very thankful for you being my friend and-"

"A-An orphan?" Myu's voice cracked. "You never had a family?...No one ever there for you?"

"Yeah. I'm not well liked in Konoha, so I could see how no one wanted me" I sighed. "Now I'm gonna die, but I hope to learn as much as I can and-"

"You poor thing!"

"Waaah!" I gasped out as Myu hugged me.

"How could you give up so easily? You are just a kid and you are claiming you're about to die?" Myu whined out. Er… what the? Were you even listening to me? "No! As a Paladin, I shall not let this injustice go! Where are you? Yun and I can go and save you from that bad man!"

"Fire Country," Myu stared at me. "I'm from another Earth. Plus, if Zabuza doesn't kill me, this Kakashi guy tracking me down will since I turned his dog into a stone!" I cried out.

"A stone?" Both asked me and I opened my inventory.

"My Taming Sense somehow activated and Pakkun turned into a stone!" I held the stone while I shivered. "Konoha trackers are practically like brothers and sisters to their dogs. He's gonna kill me for this!"

"You got Taming to work!" Myu gasped, "Didn't anyone tell you it's a dead Sense?"

"No Sense is trash or dead!" I huffed out. "You only call it that without trying to figure out what those abilities are for... But, how do I free Pakkun? Or is he... He..." I was ready to sob. I was gonna die and worse, I had no idea if Pakkun was alive or-

"Summoning Stones, you basically hold it up and just use the word 'summon' to trigger the spell." Myu sighed while patting my head. "One or two people got them before so that part is in the guides. It's just _getting_ them through Taming was what made it a dead Sense since it was all luck."

"How was petting a dog and making it make a deal with my luck?" Both stared at me before I took a deep breath. "Summon - Pakkun!" I shouted and the stone glowed as I dropped it on the ground.

Within a bright flash... Pakkun belly flopped right onto the ground. "What the? How did I get-"

"Thank goodness!" I hugged the surprised pug. "I won't be killed by Kakashi!" I don't even know the guy!

"Put me down," Pakkun growled.

"Oh! It's a little puppy!" Myu cooed. "Can I pet him?"

"Don't you dare call me a cute little puppy, miss," Pakkun said while glaring at Myu. "And I am a Ninken, so don't think of petting me. I'm on the job at the moment... Which, somehow I got summoned away from Kakashi."

"Eh?" I turned Pakkun around. "What do you mean? Weren't you stuck in that stone?"

"What stone?... And who are you, missy?" Pakkun asked.

"I'm one of the kids you are guarding. It involves why you were glowing and why the heck I ran from Konoha in a panic." I glared at Pakkun. "But, how did you get back to Kakashi?"

"Oh, it left something for you to summoning me?" Pakkun rubbed his ear in thought. "I see... So that's what was with that weird two names added in that one slot for my personal summoning scroll. All you did was send me back home and Kakashi summoned me with sensing that happening. We are heading to your hotel as we speak."

"Which I'm not there," I groaned. "Some missing-nin saw my ability to heal and kidnapped me. Worse, Sasuki-er, Sasuke has been left in a different hotel... Sigh, maybe you all can just get him home."

"Who's the missing-nin?" Myu and Yun looked at us in curiosity.

"Some guy named Zabuza. He has a big sword and he had me heal two of his comrades since they were the bad shape." I sighed out.

"How the heck you got mixed up with an S-ranked missing-nin like Momochi Zabuza?" Pakkun growled while jumping out of my hands. "However, I don't think he's gonna kill you."

"Why? I freaking lit his knee on fire and caused an explosion with magic!" I threw my hands in the air. "How the hell is someone _not_ gonna kill me after that?"

"I don't even know what to say with hearing that." Yun sighed with his face in his hand.

"Amazing! I must know what Senses you used for that!"

"I just use Fire Element and Earth Element!" I hissed out. "How are you all not seemingly worried I pissed off a high-rank criminal?"

"Because your ability to heal must have impressed him to not kill you _after_ doing so." Pakkun sighed, "Zabuza's known in the books as a merciless type Missing-Nin. He puts his goals and skin before anything else. The fact he let you live means he sees you as value for his goals."

"Jeez. Way to turn the good news I'll live into bad news." I said while smacking my forehead. "Well, maybe I could tell Zabuza the situation and try to negotiate to freedom. I mean, it was clear from how Haku was talking that they were trying to avoid trouble with Konoha."

"True. If you can talk it out, then it might be for the best." Yun sighed out in relief. "I'm just glad you're not in...Er… Well, not in danger of death, but... I'll support you from here. I might not be able to do much, but at least items and Senses here work there."

"What?!" Myu's eyes sparkled at me. "You can use Senses in real!"

"Yes, yes. Ah, Pakkun, this is Yun and Myu. Yun and Myu, this Pakkun. Welcome to the world of OSO or _Only Sense Online._ A supposed genjutsu game from another world that allows you to play around in a supposed fake world... Though, fake or not is the question Yun, Sasuki, and I are still trying to figure out."

"So... I'm in another world?" Pakkun asked while sniffing. "Sure smells different from Fire Country."

"Yep. Sorry. I just panicked with thinking I killed you and summoned you here." I sighed, rubbing my eyes to clear the tears. "However, now you see why I don't wanna go back to Konoha right now? Sasuki and I are just trying to figure out what my jutsu even _does._ "

"Yeah." Pakkun sat down before me. "Though, ninja understands such things. A lot of ninja struggle through jutsu invention like this... But, never had I seen it on such a grand scale as this."

"Tell me about it." I sighed.

"Wait... You mean... You mean others can end up here from your world?" Myu asked with eyes beaming.

"Yeah. Sasuki did it. However, it resets all your abilities as our world runs on a similar system of abilities as Senses... Only you can only see if after you use the jutsu or you let a person touch you to expose their menu to them." I explained. "However, we don't understand it and we don't want other ninja trying it as we don't know if death here counts as death back home."

"I see." Myu said, "But if I could do that... Then I could be twice as efficient at leveling my Senses! Could you make a-"

"No!" Yun whacked Myu across the head. "You are already bad with your grades, you game addict. Plus, all your Senses are combat based. What the heck would you do in a peaceful Japan?"

"I could be a healer!" Myu chimed with a whine. "I bet-"

"Sasuki and I are healers and look where that ended up in real." An awkward silence filled the air.

"Sorry!" Myu bowed at me. "But... Does your village really hate you so much you're scared of them discovering your new abilities?" Then Myu's eyes narrowed at me. "No way! Did they beat you and-"

"They never beat me!" I cried out in frustration. "They... just glared... And ignored me... And said things... Never once... Once laid a finger on me... But, they scared me... I was so scared they would and..." I couldn't control myself anymore. "I... I just don't want them to hurt anymore... They might hurt me with thinking I become superpowered... But I don't wanna hurt anyone."

And, in truth, I had no idea what pain and horrors my jutsu could cause to Konoha if the ninja learned of it.

I mean. Sasuki and I had to do a lot of work just to survive. What would ninja use to fighting do with only basic abilities?

Chances were death would be high. Then the fact the lost of abilities weakening Konoha's forces...

Then, a war might erupt and... I didn't want to even think about it.

I wanted to stop being hurt... Even if it was just words and looks. With leaving Konoha, I solve both my problems of my pain and the possible pain my jutsu would cause.

"Toooo cuuteeeeee!" Myu hugged me again. "Those meanies! If I could go to your village, I'll wage war with them! How could they hate a sweetie like you?" Myu then got off and pumped her fist before her. "I know! From now on, you're my little brother. Ah, wait, you're a girl here, so you're the little sister I always wanted, te he!"

"Huh?"

"Though we can't officially do adoption considering our parents would kill my little sister," Yun sighed, "She speaks the truth on a lot of stuff... Menma, you shouldn't let those bullies make you think you're a bad guy. You're truly a good friend... No, since this is a pretend world, let's go with a sibling. I mean, you've been like that little brother that hangs with me. We will help you through your tough times just as you helped me."

"W-What?" I looked at them both and they were smiling at me. Warm bright smiles I've only seen families had for each other.

Never for me. "But... But..."

"If you have no family, then my family will gladly take you in as our little virtual one." Yun put his hand on my shoulder. I felt no hives formed and my eyes looked right into his. "I mean, there're no rules against making your own family when you have none. And you look like you really need one, Menma."

"Yep! Now I have a cute little sister to dress up and show off!" Myu hummed with hugging both of us. "And then we can go on lots of adventures! Oh, let me get screenshots to show Sei-nee-chan. I bet she would be so happy to get another little sibling with how adorable the Cute Ninja is! No, you should be the Adorable Ninja!"

"Myu... Menma's a guy." Yun sighed, "Don't go around calling him cute. It's rude."

"But, Onee-chan and Imouto-chan are so cute! I wanna show you both off to others and say you're my sisters."

"Jeez, Myu," Yun groaned.

"Hic."

"Huh?" Both focused back on me as my knees buckled.

I couldn't believe it... No, this couldn't be true.

"Menma, are you okay?" Yun asked before I wailed into the sky.

Every injustice I been through... Everything just came out as raw emotions and sobs.

This world had to be a dream.

It couldn't be anything but such.

Simply because I couldn't be this damn lucky to have finally gotten a family. A true family.

Hence, I mourned.

Mourned so hard.

I knew it was only a matter of time before I woke up back to nothing, after all.

I would wake up to being Zabuza's prisoner and possibly my demise soon.

Zabuza was a criminal after all... And crimes never end well in the long run.


	11. A Family Outing

The tears stopped when Pakkun bit me and told me to grow up. I grabbed him and found how to dispel him back to his home. We continued on to where Yun and Myu's quest would be.

An awkward silent filled the air as I kept my eyes glued to the ground.

I was embarrassed. These two good people saw me mourn over my fake relationship with them.

My face had to be dyed as red as my eyes at the moment... As well as where my hand Pakkun bit me was red. He bit hard enough to hurt me, but not make me bleed.

"S-So, about this quest," Yun spoke up. I guessed he wanted to change the topic or something. "What's it about?"

"Ah, right, to explain in simple terms, there's a cave to explore in the woods. There's a separate quest for men only called Environmental Investigation of Hyumune Pond."

"Hee. Quests are given by NPC's right?"

"Yep! And so, the hunting grounds over there are just right for me at the moment. In the beta version, I was the one who was taken care of. Plus, it's hated by everyone, but in the end, it's just a mob and not real."

"Umm... I'm starting to feel a disturbing atmosphere because of this conversation." Yun groaned out before my eyes widen.

"Wait, what are quests?" Both looked at me in shock. "I did one before I found by mistake and Yun explained it to me... But I haven't figured out how to find more."

Even if this reality was fake, I had to support myself.

Well, if I lived past tomorrow, that is.

"You found one?" Yun asked before his eyes widen. "Oh, yeah. The Woodcrafting quest."

"Yeah. Linda had me make a lot of wooden dinnerware. I got an oil press and something called an Ex-skill because of it." Though, I have yet to find anything to process into being useful for woodworking.

Mushrooms didn't work, but the failed product was still useful as it turned into Mushroom Mulch. I did get oil from herbs... But, it was purely medical in nature and the press made so little that I couldn't use it for potions. I guessed I haven't gotten to where plants to make oils could be harvested.

"Eh! You're a crafter?" Myu asked. "Some abilities crafters get for their Senses come from quests. Same with some of the combat Senses, though I find doing those a bit inefficient. You can just improve on your current Senses. But, to answer your question, quests are basically requests from NPCs. You can earn money and materials through doing them as well as some experience for your Senses depending on what the quest is. You just got to find the NPCs giving them."

"Ah, I see." I wonder what other quests gave Ex-skills. "Oh, right. I asked Yun about combat Senses, but he said you would know better than him. I don't have access to guides and such as you all have."

And that could be my only way to get out of this situation I am in.

"Oh, right. Because you live here. So, what are your Senses?" Myu asked with a chime.

"One sec." I opened my Menu and displayed my Senses.

 **Possessed 4 SP**

 **BowLv12, Hawk Eyes Lv 22, Taming Lv.2, Magic Talent Lv21, Magic Power Lv23, Smithing Lv11, Recovery Lv17, Attack Power Increase Lv7, Enchant Lv22, Stealth Lv7, Crafting Knowledge Lv10**

 **Unequipped: Mixing Lv10, Water Talent Lv17, Light Talent Lv14,Synthesis Lv5, Darkness Element Lv 12, Fire Element Lv15, Alchemy Lv5, Earth Element Lv1, Woodcrafting Lv16, Hawk Eyes Lv19, Axe Lv1, Spinning Lv1, Linguistics Lv 1, Action Restriction Release Lv 2**

Oh, I got four Sense Points. I'll hold off on Wind Element till... Wait, how did Action Restriction Release go up a level? Still, best switch my Senses for a battle... build?

Wait, what's with the shocked looks of the others?

"Menma... This growth..." Yun said with awe.

"I had quite a day today," I answered. I hadn't paid attention with being in a constant state of panic.

"Jeez! You're just as bad as Onee-chan!" Myu pursed her lips in annoyance. "What are you aiming for? What idiot gets almost all the magic Senses and you even have Trash Senses?"

"No Senses are trash!" I huffed with my cheeks out. "You're mistaking processing Senses for inefficient abilities. Also, what happened a few days ago due to people saw Mixing and Synthesis as trash?"

"Errrr." Myu flinched back with her face becoming a bit pale.

"Right. And Bow was only dubbed trash due to people not realizing how dependent they are on crafting Senses to survive. I wouldn't be surprised if bows were designed with crafters in mind. Ah, right. Need to finish those arrowheads."

"Jeez. Bet it's still all inefficient with leveling." Myu pouted with a snort.

"I'm fine with inefficient leveling if it means I can support myself. I have to live here, after all." I grumbled before Myu hugged me. Wah! Hives! Hives upon hives!

"Sorry! Let Onee-chan make it up to you! I'll do the quest again after I do it with Yun-onee-chan," Myu chimed while rubbing her cheek against mine.

Why are girls so touchy?

"But, what does the quest involve that no one likes?" I asked with a frown. "I rather Yun not be in danger." He was my friend... No, he was now my brother, right?

"It's all right. If Onee-chan stays behind, I'll hunt all the Centipedes."

"Sounds like something Shino would like," I sheepishly laughed as Yun turned pitch white.

"I'm going back! I don't want to go to a place with Centipedes." Yun said while crossing his arms.

"You promised yesterday! Are you going to break the promise?!"

"Before that, you should've said so properly!"

"Uuu... and here I thought I'd finally be able to go on a decent adventure with Onee-chan." Myu then hugged me and I saw her eyes got watery. "Now I just got Imouto-chan to go with me. You want Imouto-chan and I to go all alone against nasty bugs?"

Huh? What's with this look Myu was doing? Yun looked like he was struggling... Oh, no, he slumped his shoulders.

"I get it. However, I'll just cast enchants on you from afar."

"Yeah. Look at my valiant appearance!" She smiled again even though she still had tears in her eyes. So, she became teary eyed to get her way? Was that how the girls in class sometimes got the boys to do what they wanted?

"However, along the way let me harvest stuff. I want to take tin and copper ore around here. It's perfect for me to raise my Craftsmanship Sense."

"Oh, yeah! I want more to practice Smithing!" I chimed out. More ingot, more possible arrowheads.

"That... Is that something you heard from that female crafter from before?"

"Well, yeah." Yun nodded.

"No. I figured out soft copper and tin are perfect to practice with before I try to aim for iron arrowheads." I added. "I might make Bronze as Magi-san recommended to only do once for practice."

"Hmmm. Understood. While we're at it, let's hunt some small fries so Imouto-chan isn't left out. You haven't come here before right?" Hm? Myu seemed to be hiding something... But, I couldn't get it.

She just seemed so happy to be with us.

Well, let's not worry about that. Although I've come here once, I haven't fought along the way. Unlike the herbivores on the plains, there are odd monsters in here… Weird green humanoids called Goblins or and gooey monsters known as Slimes?

Myu was wielding a One-Handed Sword and attacked two of them. Yun also aimed and shot at a small Goblin from a distance.

I tried to hit a slime... There was no damage to it. I shot a Shadow Bolt and smirk when I damaged it. Since my bows didn't work, I switched to my ax and attacked it. Seem the magic and ax combo worked for Slimes and my bow was good for goblins.

Still, it was getting close. If I hadn't had an ax... Yeah, I bet Yun wasn't feeling so good. I need better equipment if I was gonna survive on my own to get ingredients... And maybe get away from Zabuza.

I mean, Myu was a good example. Whereas I killed one enemy risking my life, Miu killed one with a single swing. It made me feel weak and my chances to escape Zabuza even smaller.

"It's finally over." Yun sighed in relief.

"Haa, it was a good warm-up, Onee-chan."

"That was a warm-up? It was seriously dangerous for me." Yun said with horror.

"There was room to spare. But I was surprised. Onee-chan's gotten good at handling the bow."

"I appreciate you saying that."

"Same with Imouto-chan. But, why do you use two weapons?" Myu asked me.

"I got Axe for my Woodcrafting. Hence why I wanted to know what other combat Senses would be good outside stat ones. I'm a magic archer and my craft focus is being a flecther and bushcrafter."

"Bush what?" Myu blinked at me in confusion.

"I make items for hunting and camp use." I chuckled. "I'm going for the industrial gap like Yun."

"Ah, so your widespread Senses now make a little sense...Speaking of which, how are your Senses now?"

"Ahh, something like this." Yun showed his while I looked at my own.

 **Possessed 4 SP**

 **BowLv17, Hawk Eyes Lv 24, Axe Lv5, Magic Talent Lv24, Magic Power Lv25, Smithing Lv11, Recovery Lv17, Attack Power Increase Lv 9, Enchant Lv22, Action Restriction Release Lv 3**

 **Unequipped: Mixing Lv10, Water Talent Lv17, Light Talent Lv14,Synthesis Lv5, Darkness Element Lv 12, Fire Element Lv15, Alchemy Lv5, Earth Element Lv1, Woodcrafting Lv16, Taming Lv2, Stealth Lv7, Crafting Knowledge Lv10, Spinning Lv1, Linguistics Lv 1**

... How was Action Restriction Release leveling up? I don't even know how it works!

Sigh. I had Smithing due to I wanted to appraise stones I found. I've gotten good at recognizing herbs from appearance, so I won't have any problems picking those.

"Hee. You took Speed Increase. Also unexpectedly Hawk Eyes, Enchant, and Magic Power are high. How did you make it so only those are so high?" Myu asked her brother.

"No, I use enchant on the move, whatever I do apply enchant for it," Yun explained with a frown.

"Ah, it's hard to grow if it's only applied in an emergency during combat. But on the move, eh." Myu grinned at the idea.

"This, once you try it, it's really useful. It can be a substitute for Attack Power Increase. How about you?" Yun asked.

"Here. I'll show you both." Myu chimed while showing her Senses to us. I couldn't even focus on her Sense Points. The Senses enough were shocking enough.

 **One-Handed Sword Lv7,** **Armour Lv28,** **Attack Power Increase Lv31,** **Defence Power Increase Lv27, Fighting Spirit Lv17, Magic Talent Lv24, Magic Power Lv24,** **Magic Power Recovery Lv14, Light Element Lv22, Recovery Magic Lv15**

"Real high level!" Yun shouted while I gapped. No wonder Myu could take down Goblins and Slimes with one swing!

"It's normal. It's something I've done once already so I can do it efficiently. Also, Senses are harder to level starting from twenty, you don't need to be bothered, okay?"

"What's this One-Handed Sword?" I asked with a frown.

"Ah, that's the branch from Sword. As you raise Senses levels, you can unlock new ones that come off from it."

"Ah, so like Tempering." I nodded. I wonder what Bow and Axe's branches?

"In fact, I'm doing better than I did in the beta test. There's a difference of money and equipment after all." Myu hummed as she went in front of us.

Jeez. How much money did you have?

I gripped my bow and vowed if I live past tomorrow to earn as much money as possible!

"Yun-oneechan, Imouto-chan, we arrived. Here's the Crystal Cave. Are you prepared?" Myu turned around with a twirl. Her white hair shook and she made a big smile. Her armor gave her an appearance of a battle priestess I've seen in movies. Behind her, there was an entrance to the dark den.

Would Yun be okay?

"First, we need to get the quest." Myu lead us to a man nearby. She talked to him and I felt my eyes tearing up.

Nooooo fair! They get to go one without me.

"Hm? Who is this young lady?" The man looked at me in confusion.

"Oh, this is my Imouto-chan." Myu chimed.

"P-Please let me go with my Onee-chan," I whimpered and allowed tears to come into my eyes like Myu did before. It wasn't hard with how much I've cried today. My eyes were still a little sore.

The man flinched before sighing. "You three are sisters?"

"Yes!" Myu allowed her eyes to water. "Please let us do it together!"

"Jeez. Fine. All three of you can do the mission. But you have to finish it today or it won't count."

"Yatta!" Myu and I clapped our hands together and cheered.

I get to go with Yun and Myu!

With our success, we headed into the darkness of the cave.

"Now then, let's go! Light!" The dark cave was illuminated with one word of Myu's. I didn't use that skill a lot since I had Hawk Eyes. My eyes saw clearly...

…

Ah, I think I rather not see.

Indeed, this was the Aburame's wet dream... And so creepy. I saw all sorts of big bugs crawling around and making creaking sounds that made my skin feel scratchy.

Oh, yeah... I still haven't treated my hives. No wonder it made the situation of seeing Centipedes all around so much worse.

A centipede that was fifty centimeters in width droves towards us. Perfectly round eyes appeared in the darkness.

Gross. Gross. But I have to protect my Onee-chan!

"Then, Onee-chan, Imouto-chan, let's go!" Leaving those words Myu started running.

I followed her with my arrow drawn. She stood in front of the slowly moving Centipede, poised with the sword in both hands and — _slash_.

She continued to screw the sword in between the sections of the insect and tried to forcefully rip it apart by adding a twist.

The Centipede has been disconnected and let out a high-pitched scream in agony. The torso without head continued to move for dozens of seconds independently.

Waaah! Scary!

How was this civie so scary and able to take this insect gore!

I take it back.

This would be an Aburame's worse nightmare!

"Come, let's hurry!" Myu chimed.

Why was she so happy after brutally murdering something?

I don't care if it's a bug! That was outright brutal!

"I don't want to, no more! I don't want to see any more scenes like that!" Yun cried out and I totally agreed. I might be a ninja in training, but that didn't mean we weren't human.

"Do your role before whining! Your armor's paper and your weapon's poor so devote your time to defense! Also, pick up the items!" Myu reprimanded Yun as pierced with her sword and screwed into her next target.

I focused on another Centipede and aimed my arrow at it.

I could at least try and kill some of these guys humanely... And avoid seeing Myu's horrify ways.

As I fought from afar, I could use my breaks between fighting to pick up stones.

Lots of them including Iron Ore. Yun lucked out and found three in one spot.

It was more efficient than run around the west forest but…it was the worst for mental health. Then again, my mental health was probably gonna be in question considering my situation in real.

 _Higyaaaa!_

The Centipede's cries of agony rang out increasing the physiological disgust which came from the surrounding's rustling sounds.

Wait for a-

One Centipede retreated to hide next to me. It looked at me and it looked ready to cry.

How could something so creepy look actually cute and sad?

"Fine. High Heal," I healed the Centipede and it then launched at me.

"Menma!"

"Imouto!"

I heard over the crackling sounds filling my ears.

I heard of the term "snuggle bug."

I just thought it didn't mean a _real_ bug that loves to snuggle. I freed my face and the Centipede had gotten comfy with its head on my own.

"Eh? It's not attacking you?" Myu asked.

Oh, right. Frustrated as to why Action Restriction Release kept leveling up, I switched it with Taming.

"You want to be my friend?" No way an insect could understand… It glowed and I paled at the black stone in my hand.

…A Poison Dozer was what it was called.

"Then… I'll call you… Dozer-kun," I said with a sheepish laugh.

"Jeez. How high is your luck for that to happen?" Myu huffed before continuing her reign of terror amongst the Dozer species

While Myu took care of three Centipedes that appeared at once, I put Dozer's stone up and continued to harvest Yun.

There was no need to help Myu as she was clearly a merciless ninja in her past life.

Or something close to that.

After thirty minutes of off and on support along with collecting, I could see the end to the torture.

"Onee-chan, Imouto-chan, this is the boss room. And in the room behind there has the quest item."

"Should I fight too?" Yun asked.

"Hmm. Onee-chan must be bored right. Then, attract the enemy and cast enchants in advance okay? Imouto-chan, aim for support as well. Your Axe Sense won't be strong enough, especially with paper thin armor."

"Got it." We both nodded and I made sure Enchant and Recovery were in my Senses.

Yun drew his bow for the first time in this cave and shoot the giant centipede that was occupying the room with an arrow—

"Hey, what do I do after I attract it?" Yun asked.

"Whoa, it didn't have enough attack power so the damage was ignored. Next time try increasing your attack power and use Arts." Yun frowned and threw his bow again.

"Rapid Fire Bow - Second Form!" Oh, yeah. Bow's Sense second Arts. I just got it at level fifteen.

An art with a small charge up that released two arrows at once. One of the arrows shot entered the gap in insect's body and slightly hurt it.

The giant centipede finally showed a reaction and lifted its heavy body. "Now, since you were able to attract it, try not to get caught."

"Got it. Then Enchant —Attack, Defence, Speed." Enchants were cast in rapid succession. I joined Yun with my first triple enchants and was shocked it was successful.

And I drained my MP badly! I was using Enchants with only one cast. Guess it's MP usage worsen when you stack them.

"Then, let's go!" Myu vigorously jumped towards the back of the centipede, the Centipede was three times as big as the ones from before raised its head, saliva was hanging from the jaw it opened and closed.

I stared at the ground where the saliva hit the floor and made smoke rise... Oh, it's called Acid Dozer... The smaller Centipedes were called Poison Dozers, so it made sense.

"YAAaaa!" After raising a shout, Miu thrust into the Acid Dozer and bounced around the large room.

Yun and I continued to look for stones in places magic light can't reach undisturbed. I would fire some Shadow Bolts as my MP recovered, but seemed Myu didn't need much help.

While listening to the sounds of the centipede that was cut apart I looked for stones. I frowned with Yun finding a new stone — A fossil.

I don't know what kind of fossil, but it was most likely a fossil. I looked at it from all directions with Yun but I didn't recognize it. It looked like it was big like a fist, it is a small fossilized fish or a shellfish. And as I did that, the noises behind started to quiet down.

"Onee-chan, Imouto-chan, I finished over here!"

"Ooh, well done." Yun sighed.

"What is it? Did you find something?"

"I found a fossil." Well, with how much I've been earning, Yun deserved a discovery.

"Ohh, amazing!" Myu chimed.

"Is it? I don't know what kind of fossil it is, though."

"Fossils can be appraised by NPCs so it's okay. Get it appraised after we go back to town."

Apparently, fossils are remnants of ancient items. If you have an expert native look at it, you can change it back into the item. It's been said around that they become weapons and armors as well as materials. Though, some people had a little luck and got items they didn't know what to do with.

"What's going to come out?" I asked. Now I wished I found a fossil.

"Hmm. No idea. Well, don't have too high expectations." Myu sighed, "But fossils are something like a lottery, in some cases, there are rare weapons materials, in other equipment, and sometimes its dragon excrements with unknown applications."

"Uwaa..." Yun looked ready to cry. Guess it was good I didn't find a fossil. I rather not get dragon poop.

"Well, there's a possibility for a rare item to come out."

"I see. So, how much is the appraisal?" Yun asked his sister.

"Hmm. Flat 5000G." I flinched. So glad I didn't have a fossil. Really do.

"...I've got 2030G," Yun whined.

"I-It's okay! Quest's reward is 3000G and a quest item!"

Even so, 5030G. That had to hurt Yun. For me...Wha!

I had just enough for a stall! Right at sixteen thousand four hundred and fifty!

Sure, I need to save a little more to make a cushion for the stall, but it's a step in the right direction.

However, equipment ideas went bye-bye for now. Stall set-up and profit both Yun and I came first.

"Cheer up, the quest is almost over." Myu took our hands and pulled us, proceeding to the back of the cave.

The light flooded from the back of the cave and blocked Hawk Eyes's vision, I couldn't see anything ahead.

"The quest's end. The deepest part of Crystal Cave — Crystal Tree's Garden."

"Whoa," I said in awe as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"...Uwaa, beautiful." Yun added and our awe was right.

There was a drifting scent of flowers blew gently through the cave. The ceiling of the cave was open and lightly rained down from above like gentle water. The colorful flowers bloomed in full glory gathering the light and water was welling up to the spring in the center.

A huge crystal tree stood in the center of this spring and seemed almost as part of the water, frozen in time.

"This crystal tree is a symbol of this quest. It's a view you can see only here. I love this beautiful scenery." Myu chimed.

"Yeah, it's a good place," Yun added while my eyes focused on the tree.

It was so pretty. I've never seen anything like this in Konoha...

Even if this world was fake... These memories...

These memories were real and I will treasure forever.

I'm thankful I met Yun and Myu.

"At first I thought of showing it to you on a screenshot, but since Onii-chan turned into a girl… I thought of coming here to see it together directly. But since you haven't leveled your combat Senses quickly, I waited until I'll be able to bring you here safely by myself." Myu hummed out.

"Ah hahhh?! That means, refusing because you go with friends, or saying you want to level up were lies?!" Yun cried out in pain.

"I lied about friends, but the part about leveling up was true! But Onii-chan cast enchants on me and helped me to finish the fight with large centipede sooner than expected. It usually takes a long time to defeat! You were helpful!" Myu said with a grin.

"Huh?" I was confused. Myu lied to Yun? Weren't they siblings?

Yun let out a huff before he put his hand on her head and stroked her hair.

"Thank you. You showed me a great place." Myu had a shy and embarrassed expression. Hm? I saw that expression before on that weird girl. "I-I also want to save this landscape. How do I take a screenshot?"

"Ah, okay. I'll teach you how."

"What's a screenshot?" I asked and both burst into laughter. It was only after they stopped I learned a screenshot was a picture from the screen of a device the game could be viewed on. Yun figured out how to do it. I actually somehow figured it out from Myu's explanation.

Cool! I could show Sasuki later… Oh, right.

I'll have to tell him the news sooner or later.

The crystal tree reflected in the well was very beautiful. We sat down in the flower garden and after we chatted for a while we could relax.

I never truly chatted with others before, but I found myself easily talking to Yun and Myu. I felt all the stress and worries slowly dissolved away.

I wished this moment could last forever.

To not have to face Sasuki or wake up to the mangy reality I knew of now.

"Yup. It was a great change of pace." Myu hummed.

"We're going back already?" I whined out.

"We need to complete the quest and go back. The evening will come soon. Let's hurry before that happens." Myu ignored the fact she was soaking in water and approached the crystal tree.

"Yop." She chimed while grabbing a branch and it popped off.

"I-it broke?!" Yun shouted.

"Yup. The quest item this time is a branch of this crystal tree. Here, Onii-chan. Imouto-chan," I received a glittering crystal branch along with Yun.

 **Crystal Tree's Branch — Important Item**

A tree that seems like a crystal. That's what I read with looking at it.

It had to take a long time to grow... Wait... It grows only a centimeter per year, trees beyond the stature of a human are thought to be more than hundred fifty years old. In this world, it appears that thousand-years-old crystal trees exist. That was the description but... Nono, it has a length of a little finger?!

Is it fine to break this poor tree?

"It's all right Onii-chan, Imouto-chan. The place that's broken will return to original after we leave this place."

"As expected of game quality. A fantasy. Also, Myu. For a while now I've gone back to Onii-chan." Yun grinned at Myu.

"There, so you noticed after all." With her cheeks dyed red she entangled her arm with Yun's and mine and entrusted her neck to Yun.

Damn, she's still cute.

How could a killing machine be cute? Still, probably better to have her as a cute sister than an enemy.

Well, that was my thought. The Centipedes stayed away, sticking to the far corners to avoid us as we left the cave and went home through the plains.

We all chatted together during that time as well.

"Sorry. I invited you forcibly today, Onee-chan." Myu did a slight bow to Yun.

"No, it was fun. I didn't know there was such a place." I blinked as Myu put her finger on Yun's nose and let out a little laugh. However, the amuse expression was quickly replaced with a bit of remorse.

"One more thing I'm sorry about Onii-chan. You were unwilling to go on an adventure with me…And you looked really happy as you talked about that other person, I was frustrated. That's why I forcibly brought you along." Myu admitted. "Same to you, Imouto-chan. I was rude before with wanting Onii-chan to myself."

Oh, so she acted that way due to... Er, what's the word? Jealousy?

"No, it's alright." I smiled at her. "I was the one interfering. I don't deserve your kindness."

"I don't really mind. In the end, it was fun." Yun put his hand on Myu's head and lightly stroked it. And then I found he did the same to me.

I never felt so warm and happy in my life with getting such a gesture that tears went down my cheeks.

After that, I received a reward from the native. For some reason, many people just referred to him as Geologist.

I was tired with Zabuza and getting me a family.

I went to the inn and collapsed onto my bed after a bath and washing my clothes. Staring at the ceiling, I realized Myu didn't answer my question on attack Senses past some basic stuff.

However, I had more to think about. I had enough for a stall... But, I had to think of getting more fields to be able to support the stall. Also, I needed equipment sooner or later... Also got to make my arrowheads.

"So much to do," And that was if I lived long enough to do it.

Was this the problem of having so many Senses?

"Menma!" I jumped up and bolted to the door.

Guess it was time to face the music.

I opened my door and found Sasuki there. He looked like he just jumped out of bed and went chasing after something through a bunch of brushes.

Well, without any of the plant material and dirt, that is.

"Thank goodness. You're alive." I let the wheezing jerk in and he sat in the chair. "Where are you?… Er, in the real world."

"I'm stuck with a group of missing-nin." Wow. He actually choked on his own spit. "Before you complain or say anything else, I had to threaten killing myself to just to get the group to let you go… Hence why you woke up in a random hotel."

"Naruto! You have to escape!" Sasuki hissed out. "I mean, there's no way you can survive if-"

"The suicide tactic was after my attempt to escape with you. They went back on their deal to release you first." His face went white before he put his face in his hands. "Upside, I don't think they want me dead… Well, outside Meizu, but that's more personal grudge than the overall mindset of those four."

Speaking of which, must remind myself not to end up alone with Meizu or else I might really end up dead… Wait, now I remembered. "They need a medic-nin. Hence why they nabbed us after we healed those kids. As long as heal them, I will be fine… Hopefully."

"Dammit, Naruto… Menma. There's nothing good to come from being with criminals." Sasuki hissed. "That will only lead to-"

"Me being branded a criminal?" I sighed, "Wasn't I technically _one,_ to begin with, Konoha's eyes?" Sasuki kept his eyes glued to the ground. "However, in this situation, I'm a hostage. Kidnapped really. So, no clue how Konoha will react to that."

"I was found by Kakashi." I nodded as Sasuki spoke slowly. "Umino was with him along with Pakkun… Which, he just suddenly disappeared…"

"My fault. Learned how summoning stones work." He nodded before continuing.

"Seems the ANBU managed to hide we left, hence only those two came after us to keep it low key. However, whose the criminals?"

"Ah, Momochi Zabuza's the leader and I only know the other three by name. Meizu, Gozu, and Haku. First two are brothers who use metal gauntlets and Haku is able to control water and ice somehow. Hence how my escape attempt was a failure."

"…Okay, got it. I'll pass it onto Kakashi and Umino. They might be able save you." Sasuki sighed, "I'm sorry for being so useless… I was supposed to protect you, but-"

"You were sick. Do not eat yourself over it." I padded Sasuki's head and got a strange look from him. "I mean, we were kind of both blindsided. Oh, did the medicine Haku gave you help you?"

"Yeah. I feel a lot better back… Wait, you allowed them to-"

"No. He just did it on his own… Along with drug you up to make sure you didn't wake up." I grinned at seeing Sasuki bright red in embarrassment. "However, he has mainly herbal medicine skills, he isn't a skilled medic-nin."

"Hence they kidnapped you. Jeez." Sasuki groaned, "Na, tch, Menma… What are we gonna do?"

"You, nothing." I sat on my bed. "Me… Well, right now my goal is survival. Escape will be next. The only upside is I got Pakkun and you to pass on information. Along with another world to train in private without them having a clue about." I grinned.

This would be just like that awesome manga. You know where the good guy trains after being defeated by the bad guys.

Always much stronger and cooler afterward.

"Okay. Just be careful."

"How can you be careful around criminals?" I gave Sasuki a jagged look before just shaking my head at the confused look he gave me.

Maybe it was good Sasuke was back in the hands of Iruka-sensei. I don't think I could handle dealing with both Sasuke and Sasuki all the time much longer.


	12. A Nuke-nin's Worries

Never in my life had I seen so much… orange.

"If ya wanted me to wear something more muted, then ya should have kept the metal mouth from drenching me this morning," was the response of my newest tool when I told him to change. " _All_ my clothes are like this. It's my favorite color."

No wonder he was a healer, not a ninja. Still, this blond Uzumaki was worth keeping around…

Even if he was annoying and clearly been raised by wild animals from how his manners were.

I thought when someone was all powerful, you gave them respect… Or at least careful around them cautiously.

Not this boy.

"So, where are we going?" The brat asked while easily keeping up with the Demon Brothers. Sure, he glowed _yellow_ of all things, but the little rascal was at least not dragging his feet.

The kid had the honor and I could respect that.

Not many his age would keep a deal after being almost screwed. Then again, not many would threaten to take their own life to make sure said the deal was done after the other party said otherwise.

"No way am I gonna have you wearing that eyesore." I bet a lot of people, not just ninja, could see this kid a mile away. That's how bright his orange shirt and the stripes on his pants were.

"Hey, such clothing never stopped me from pulling pranks in Konoha," I felt my eyebrow twitch. "Iruka-sensei has gotten to be the only one who really catches me. I think the ANBU got tired of doing it for the Chunin and Jonin."

"Tch. Yeah right, kid." Meizu snorted. "Leaf-nin aren't that out of shape."

"They aren't. Taijutsu was my only good subject when I was still an academy student." The brat huffed, "Not that they ever let me be a ninja after running away from there."

"Wait, so you're from Konoha?" Haku asked.

"Yeah. Though, I still see it as my home… I kind of realized I didn't exactly have a future there. Better to run before becoming a ninja so I could aviod becoming a missing-nin." The brat gave me a cheeky grin.

Though I had to admit there was some logic in his words. Not that I'd say then aloud.

"So, you have Konoha after you?"

"Yes. Though don't know why… Well, outside the Old Man being kind of attached to me. He can do that since he's the Hokage."

I stared at the boy. "That's a lie."

"Nope. He's my guardian since noone wanted to adopt me. All the Hokage made it a law where any unadopted orphans came under their guardianship. It was to make sure they could get the education they needed." The brat shrugged. "Still, all I know is the guy after me is named Kakashi."

Oh, you had to be… No, it would make sense.

If this brat was really a Hokage brat, then the Hokage would send his best tracker to find the run away. But…

"How did you know that?"

"I bribed his summoning when it found Sasuke and me. He really loves backscratches." The brat hummed. "Though, it helps I know how to make summonings go home as well… Not much helped that did since soon after that, I got caught by you."

"Tch." This kid had a loud mouth for sure. "Still, if I'm keeping you around, there's no way I'm leaving ya unarmed."

"Wait… You're arming me?" The brat gave me a confused looked while somehow treehoping _backwards._

Okay.

The kid might have some skills if he could pull that off…

Or, secretly, he was actually one of those Hyuuga brats that were outliners of the clan. His eyes were a pretty light blue for a normal Konoha kid or even Fire Country person.

"Ain't I a prisoner, here? I never heard of ya arming the enemy unless it's like really extreme situations… Like the deal with your client was a trap or something like that." He was right on that part. Seemed the brat paid some attention at Konoha's ninja academy.

"Yeah, well, unlike others, you got to pull your own weight." I snorted before my eyes widen. "Move it, kid!"

"Huh?" Was the response I got before the Uzumaki brat ended up in a chokehold by a hunter-nin. "The…Who?" He wheezed and looked up at his captor.

"Zabuza, seemed you gotten yourself a new recuirt." The hunter-nin snorted as Meizu and Gozu took to the tree tops. When there was one hunter-nin, there was always more. "Still, seems like you finally hit the end of your line."

"Chatty, aren't." I put my hand on Kubikiribocho and froze when the hunter-nin pressed a blade to the Uzumaki brat's throat.

Dammit! He was the healer I needed to finally beat the Mizukage.

"We'll get a bonus if we bring you in alive. I think it would be best since I have no problem killing off scum like-"

"I ain't scum, jerk!" The Uzumaki brat shouted after the hunter-nin jerked and a black stone appeared behind them. "Summon — Dozer!" He shouted and a flash of light appeared and…

"Dear lord…" All those bad nightmares of back in my Chunin days were coming back. The hunter-nin screamed in horror pain when a huge centipede bit into his back and forced the guy to let the brat go. I know Konoha has some of those nasty… bugs, but I didn't think they were _tamable._

"Dismissal." The bug turned to light again and became a stone in the brat's hand. "No way I'm risking your life, buddy. Not after the horrors you went through when Onee-chan invaded your cave."

"You little brat!" The hunter-nin charged right at the brat. And hit straight into a wall of fire. Ouch.

"I might not be with weapons, but I'm not stupid enough to leave myself unprepared around a bunch of criminals." The Uzumaki brat blew a rashberry before yelping when the man dosed the flames and went right to him.

"Ain't on my watch!" I got behind the hunter-nin and swung my blade. He blocked it with a kunai but grunted when the Uzumaki brat seemingly punched him in the gut. He managed to do it three more times before getting kicked away and Haku caught him.

"Keep him out of this fight, Haku." I barked out and backed off right when two more hunter-nin tried to take advantage of me being busy.

Too bad for them. They just ended up gutted right as Haku formed a dome of ice to protect our healer. Now I could let loose without any worries outside life threatening injuries. And, seemed I was gonna have a lot of fun.

There was a good deal of hunter-nin in this group. Gozu and Meizu must have been taking care of a few elsewhere. Now I was gonna have-

"What the?" One of the hunter-nin glowed black while my sword felt light… My hand was glowing red. "Must be a jutsu! Get him!" They all charged at me and I went straight into battle. I parried the first attacker's tanto…

What?

I cut straight through the tanto and hunter-nin. I knew I was strong, but I knew I didn't have the force to cut through Mizu's forged swords.

My surprised made my focus slip and another hunter-nin got in my blind spot.

"You'll pay for-Gagh!" A ball of fire knocked him to the ground and I stomped on his neck to snapped it.

The brat could use magic all the way from there?… I saw the darken hunter-nin and he nicked my arm… Wait, wasn't he swinging his blade at full strength? That should have put a major gash in my arm. Instead, I beheaded the man before me with ease. I didn't even feel the bone being sliced.

I kept on my battle and even saw myself glowing white. Any cuts and gashes quickly healed as well as my strength somehow got stronger when I glowed red and my skin got tougher when I glowed blue.

"You've truly earned the title of Demon of the Mist." The first hunter-nin said when all his comrades were now pieces of meat on the ground. He seemed to be breathing hard. "However, I will end this, once and for all." He said with determination, but I was already face to face with him.

"Then you shouldn't have wasted your breath blabbing!" I sliced right through his pitiful attempt to block and saw his sliced body turn into… water?

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" I turned around and held my blade up to block the dragon that lunched from a small creek. A shield of ice and seemingly shadows got before me just as the dragon hit. I felt gashes put into my limbs and both shields creek under the pressure. "Ha! Cheakmate, you cri-"

The sound of choking filled the air as the torrent slowed down and simply soaked me to the bone. Haku's ice shield broke, but I was suprised the shadow shield still stood there before me till the end. Once it was gone, I saw the hunter-nin had grabbed onto his throat, clawing at it.

"What's wrong, cat got your-" I didn't have a chance to finish. The talktive jerk collasped to the ground with his mask coming off. A mixture of foam and blood coming from his mouth.

Poison?

Well, it saved my life. I don't think the Uzuamki brat's supposed magic would have held much longer against a fully charged up Water Dragon Bullet.

"Zabuza-sama! Are you alright?" Haku landed right next to me and was looking me over.

"High Heal." The Uzumaki brat muttered while huffing. "Jeez. I seriously need to get MP Increase or something… Already out again." He held up several green bottles and I took them. He already healed me up pretty good. And I recognized these as the same amazing medicine he gave Meizu yesterday.

… And the little punk was right. For medicine, it actually tasted pretty good. It took a couple to heal up all my gashes, but I was content with being at full health after a fight with hunter-nin.

"Amazing… Not a bit of poison. Lucky." The Uzumaki brat huffed. "I know most ANBU, even foreign, likely keep their blades poisoned."

"They do. I was in ANBU before I bolted from Mizu." I grinned at the brat. For someone with little common sense, he sure had quite a ninja one. "I've gained an immunity to most of the poisons ANBU used."

"Jeez. I'm starting to see how people like Myu-nee and Taku could possibly exist here. In fact, you're like a guy verison of Myu-nee, just none of the cute."

"You're calling me a girl?" I felt ready to strangle the brat.

"No. Myu-nee and you both have the same expression of joy on your faces when slicing through enemies." The brat actually deadpanned at me. "It's more creepy on you, though."

Oh. He was comparing me to probably some kunoichi chick… If she was a missing-nin, might want to look her up for possible hiring. However, had to make sure area was secure.

"Haku, good job taking that guy out."

"Sir… I didn't kill him."

Hm?

I looked at my best tool. He looked nervous, but it was clear he was telling the truth. And I didn't see those two brothers anywhere.

So, who killed that guy? I mean, the only other person I knew who used poison…

The Uzumaki brat looked pale at the man and then I saw it. In the boy's hand was a bloody arrow.

"I… I really…" The Uzumaki brat legs collasped beneath him and Haku caught him. "I… I…" He had that damn thousand yard stare I've seen some weaklings had before.

"He would have killed you if he lived." I sighed. I hate the peaceful types. Always got sick due to some gore.

"I'm a… murderer… No… They can't be… I…" Hm? No. He wasn't even focused anymore.

Did he have some kind of trauma? I just nodded to Haku and he kept the Uzumaki supported. No way am I losing that valuable tool.

He just proved himself to be probably my best future investiment yet.

"Where'd Gozu and Meizu went off to, Haku?" I was good at hearing, but I was hearing nothing now past us.

"They went to cut off the other-"

"No…" The Uzumaki brat looked ready to faint. "They were just healthy… It can't…"

"Shut him up, Ha-"

"Those two brothers are dead." Finally, he says a full…

"What?" I looked at the brat. He pointed where he had been staring at.

"They… Oh, how could they… I mean, I just _healed_ them yesterday." He muttered, but I followed the direction.

Damn.

I had to stint along with putting some chakra into my eyes to see it… But, the brat was right.

The Demon Brothers were no more.

I expected such as both were risk takers… But they didn't go down without a fight. All the other hunter-nin were dead or about to be dead from bleeding out or the poison shutting down their bodies.

I was a bit pissed they had to die after all the trouble of getting them healed by a healer… But, I still couldn't help but respect them as a ninja. They died like any fighting ninja would want to die.

"Haku. Handle the disposal of the bodies." I took the Uzumaki brat from him and put the boy on my shoulder. He was trembling and even cold to the touch. "I'm gonna head for the back-up point. Make sure to give those two a proper burial."

"Yes, sir." I launched into the trees as I keened my hearing for any possible followers.

Just because I saw people as tools didn't mean I lacked respect and care for them. It took a lot of guts for the people who worked for me to take the fact I don't hide my views from them.

"If I… If I hadn't focused on just… I could have… Could have healed them and…"

"Let it out, kid." I sighed, knowing I was gonna regret it. "This is a ninja's life. You never know when you are gonna die."

"No… I… I killed three people." The Uzumaki brat sniffled, "I-I'm what the villagers call me… A monster… I killed a man by poisoning him…And left your two comrades to fend for themselves when I could have helped them… I… I don't want to be a monster."

The wails were painful to my senstive ears. However, I couldn't help but hold onto the boy a bit tighter with realizing what he was doing.

I didn't know if to call the boy naive or he was too gentlehearted.

The boy was mourning for the one man he killed and the two he thought he killed. The latter being his captors and one of those clearly hadn't been kind at all to him.

Worse… I had no idea what this boy's past was…But, he was clearly way too kind to be a monster.

I should know as I was one.

"Just what is going on in Leaf?" I grumbled with realizing the boy's nose was running.

Ick. I hate snot.

Still… What kind of abuse did this brat suffer to make him think he's a _murderer_ and _monster_ due to defending himself and blaming himself for something he had no control over?

That just wasn't right.

And here I thought Leaf and Fire Country wasn't the kind of place to torture kids. Guessed I was wrong.

Really, really wrong.

Especially when this brat was way too light to be a boy I've thought he was.


	13. The Problems With Death

I hugged my legs as I stared at the fire.

Sure, those two brothers were helping to hold me hostage… But, with my cheat, I could have healed them or even gave them enough support so they at least survived the battle…

One that started due to I got captured by hunter-nin… Which I killed.

I'm what those villagers claimed I was.

How could monsters even stay alive with an the ache like this in my heart and my stomach having emptied itself twice?

"Here." A bowl of porridge was put next to me. I glanced to the side to see Haku holding a white rabbit. "I'm… not good with deaths as well. I've gotten where I can put the mission before myself… But it rarely gets better, the feelings afterwards." He looked at the fire while petting his rabbit.

"I made a mistake." I sighed. I've made a lot of mistakes of late. My latest ones costing three lives. "If I hadn't focused solely on Zabuza, those two would…"

"It's okay." I flinched away when Haku tried to put his hand on my shoulder. He froze before bringing his hand back to his lap. "We are missing-nin. We understand the possibility we can die tomorrow or even in an hour. However, it is the same for the village ninja as well. Many of them forget this and often get blindsided by it."

"But your mistakes didn't cost their lives." I might be able to stay ignorant most of the time…

But I can't deny reality.

"However, I've could have also done the same." I blinked at Haku. "I could have used my mirrors to go assist them and left you in the dome. And there are plenty of mistakes in the past I've done that results… in other's demises. Including my parents."

"Oh…" I poked the porridge with my spoon. "What…were they like? I… I never knew my parents."

"They were caring, even if poor." Haku said, "But then my father somehow saw me figure out how to use my bloodline and killed my mother… I killed him out of fear and my bloodline reacting to it." Haku stared at his hand with a sad frown. "I was homeless after that till Zabuza-sama found me and took me in. I am very grateful for him giving me a purpose to my life."

"He's just using you." Just like those two brothers.

"I do not mind if I am seen as a tool by him. To me, he is precious. Don't you have someone you see as precious?" Haku smiled when I took the bowl in hand and took a small bite.

"Yun-nii, Myu-nee, and the other friends I made," I muttered while a light blush formed on my face. "Though… In truth, they may be only illusions."

"Illusions?" I frowned with hearing Zabuza sit down next to me. He had left to get supplies alone with not wanting to risk having Haku and me in town.

There went my chance to spread my scent around for Kakashi's pug.

"My abilities come from supposedly connect my mind to another world's illusion based game." I huffed. No way he believes the truth. Might as well tell him. Maybe if they thought I was insane, they let me go. "Our world system for abilities work the same. Only difference is if you can freely choose your abilities, you can only use ten at a time. Yet if you train to gain your the abilities, you can use them all at one time freely."

"So, that magic crap-"

"Oh, it's real." I snorted. "I believe you saw that firsthand yesterday and today." I took another bite of the porridge. Bland… and my stomach was still not happy. I put the bowl down and let out a sigh while the nausea rolled through me.

Really, how do people like Zabuza get a thrill when killing people? I'm still shaking of realized I poisoned a man to death. With how many times I hit him with my arrow and having Dozer bit him… He had to have a potency of five or six in him poison wise.

I know the man would have killed me even if I told him the truth… But, it made me sick to realized I killed him on purpose. Adding in the brothers' deaths on top of that… My patients just yesterday…

"I was wondering about that. How did you make me stronger?"

"Enchant." I answered. "It's a magic that… Well, at my current skill, I can increase a person's strength, defense, or speed at the the cost of some of my magic power. It has a limited range, but I have another… ability that allows me to target anything I wish to make up for that."

"Hence how you also used magic on me when in the dome," Zabuza said before I squeaked when he got me in a headlock. "Uzumaki, killing is a part of a ninja's life. As well as losing patients for medics and healers. Don't let your regret stop you from moving forward."

"Easy for you to say that." I shot him a glare and he looked right into my eyes… With a weird expression. "You're like Myu-nee, able to carve up living beings with a smile on your face. Makes me glad I perfer the life of being a crafter."

"Craft… er?" Haku asked, his eyes shined with a bit of curiousity.

"Professional artisan from the other world I've mentioned."I sighed, "Yun-nii and I are industrial gap crafters who makes things others don't. Which, I'm a fletcher if my weapon of choice back there wasn't clear… I broke my bow and hence was sticking with Sasuke till I got the materials to make a new one in this world." I held out my hand and a wooden arrow appeared in it. "Upside with magic power with crafting abilities, you can use Recipe to mass produce items through magic power."

"So, you made the arrow you used?" Zabuza asked… I didn't like the shine to his eyes… That or the fire's glow was making him look creepy.

"No. I had that in storage. If you can see your menu, you gain the ability to store stuff in it's inventory." Which I made my arrow disappear into it. "Not that you'll believe me… Heck, I ran away from Konoha to not be seen as insane or be used as an experiment." Which, if I had never ran away…

Would those two brothers still be alive? Zabuza did said he had another route he could have taken.

Would we have never met and they died from their injuries? Or would they have lived with never meeting me? All these questions swarmed around my head and made it ache.

"For a brat who barks loud, you sure can get slient when you think."

"And for a merciless cirminal, you sure care a lot." I snorted. "Can you let me go?" I was feeling the hives had reached my face. So itchy.

"Uzumaki-san, are you alright?" And Haku was right in my face. "Did you get poisoned or—"

"I have a fear of people. When they touch me, this happens." I groaned while admitting it. "So, could you please… Oh…" Cool relief. I practicely melted in Zabuza's arms as Haku rubbed some kind of cream on my skin.

"Just what on Earth have you been through, kid?" Zabuza asked in an odd tone. It was kind of weird… Like he cared, but more shocked than anything else.

"I was just not liked and people did everything to scare me away from their families, establishments, and themselves. I wished someone did do something physical cause at least then there would be a purpose for the hives." Though, I am thankful for the luck of not getting mugged or something like that.

Still embarrassed I got hives due to someone shouting and chasing me down the street.

"Hmph. Knew Konoha had weaklings, but never thought those weaklings took their fustration out on kids." Zabuza ruffled my hair and I felt a bit calmer for some reason.

Was it due to Yun did it to me, too? As well as Iruka-sensei and the Old Man?

"You don't have to worry about anything. As long as you keep up your work as a healer and support to me, I'll make sure those Leaf losers won't get you."

Uh? I looked at Haku and saw him giggle. Did I just end up in the weirdo land or something?

Did Zabuza, who Pakkun said was merciless… Just spoke to me like he cared for me? I managed to squeeze myself free and used Haku as a meat shield. The missing-nin only laughed along with his companion.

"Jerks," I huffed, reaching back for the bowl and…

"Dozer!" How the heck did my Poison Dozer get out of the stone? Oh, well, I was about to summon him and give him the bowl of porriage he was gobbling up anyways. With hearing his name, his head shot up and he bolted right at me.

"That… is one creepy pet." Zabuza said as Dozer "hugged" me and had his head rested atop my own. "Handy, but creepy."

"Yeah… But, he gave me the cute eyes after Myu-nee injuried him." I sighed while petting the creature. And it can purr in a creepy kind of insect sound way. "I healed him and my taming ability made him one of my tamed summoning."

"Wait… You tamed a summoning?" Zabuza asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, seems how Summoning Stones and Taming works in both worlds." I laughed while looking at my hand. Dozer, you are getting a bath in OSO. Not only was blood still on him, but it seemed a lot of caked on cave dust and grim as well.

"Show me." Zabuza asked and I frowned.

"Even I am still figuring it out as my first two were flukes." I sighed, "Heck, everyone in the other world sees it as a trash ability since they think it's all luck." I sighed.

"Then just tame Haku's rabbit." Zabuza pointed at the white bunny.

Er… It's Haku's. It's already tamed.

Or…

"Since you've been nice," I grabbed Haku's hand and raised my hand. "Focused right about here."

"Why do…" Haku's eyes widen as his voice died out.

"You can see the menu?" He nodded. "Then go to Senses and focused on it."

"Amazing… These are all my abilities?" Haku said in awe.

"Yeah. Do you see Taming on it?"

"No," He shook his head.

"Then focus on what is called Sense Points. It should open up a large list. Taming should be there and guess how many you have, you probably have enough points to get it easily. Also Magic Power as I think it also is needed."

"Okay." Haku eyes drifted around before he nodded. "I have both in my abilities now."

"Good. Now you tame the rabbit. Since he's used to you, it shouldn't be hard." I hummed while letting go of his hand. "So far, seems getting them to like you is part of the equation."

"I see." Haku reached into his hip sack and pulled out some leaves I remembered being Herbs from the other world. "I know he likes these." He held them near the rabbit and it shyly ate at the leaves. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." Haku hummed as he petted the rabbit.

To my suprised, it worked. The rabbit glowed and become a whitish stone in Haku's lap.

"I don't freaking believe it." Zabuza said while staring at us both.

"Er… How do I get him out of the stone?"

"Just say Summon." I sighed. "Till you get it to trigger by thought, the word works. Just be glad I'm being nice enough to not let cha learn that on your own like I did." Haku nodded and held up the stone.

"Summon- Horned Rabbit."

"Wait, what?" I asked before the stone glowed and… "It… became a Horned Rabbit?" I stared at the little horn in the white rabbit's forehead.

Yep. The bane of my existence both during and after the tutorial. Some of these guys actually loved to goose you if they think they could get away with it. And it damn hurt with that horn.

If OSO was really a game, I wonder what sick minds created it to made such sadistic creatures.

"I never knew he had a horn." Haku… It never had a horn to begin with. I glanced at Zabuza.

Guess Haku was a bit naive and innocent than I thought… Cause Zabuza had that look Iruka gave me when I asked some weird things.

"Well, it at least makes it easier to travel with that thing." Zabuza sighed, shaking his head at Haku as he nuzzled with the rabbit before putting it back in it's stone. I did the same with Dozer with realizing he fell asleep. "You can allow other to choose their abilities?"

"Seems like it… Which is good considering how my jutsu that made this mess wipes out all of the previous abilities if used." Both of them stared at me in shock. "My levels are half that of a Genin and that's with far fewer abilities. Though, in that other world, it seems abilities can grow quicker with beasts that give high rewards to skills if defeated… But at high risk like major injury or death."

"If you're…" Why was Zabuza staring in the distance after clicking his mouth shut. I got closer and waved my hand in front of his face.

No respondance.

"Did I break him?" I looked to Haku.

"No… Just…" Haku's eyes shifted to the side and widen. "Zabuza-sama!" He tried to push Zabuza and me out of the way of something.

I didn't get a chance to see what it was. All I knew was I felt something sharp went through my chest and hit the ground while gripping it. Blood on my hand when I moved it before my face.

I was shook hard, but the pain drifted away along with my vision.

"Uzumaki!"

"Damn hunter-nin!"

Voices slowly began to become gibberish to me. Why couldn't I move? Or even bring up the menu?

Was… Was this death?

"Heh… I…ron…" My mouth stopped working. Everything began to tunnel.

The last thing I saw before I lost conciousness was Zabuza and Haku covered in blood. They shook me to try and keep me awake.

Then I woke up in the middle of Konoha, flat on my back and Shikamaru poked my head with a stick.

"Whoa!" Choji yelped as I sat up and padded my chest. There was no wound… But my clothes clearly had blood and a hole where whatever stabbed me was. "Jeez, Naruto. What a place to take a nap? Weren't you in the hospital?"

Did… I time travel?

No, the time seemed exactly just a few minutes. I recognized the stars' and moon's position exactly. Konoha might be a big village, but it wasn't big enough to block out the stars.

Then it clicked. "No way." I stared at the mountian of the Hokage's faces and felt so horrified at my discovery.

"Whose those two?" Chouji asked while I saw the sour look on Shikamaru's face. I turned and found Zabuza and Haku also passed out on the ground.

Oh… Right.

They were holding onto me when I died.

Oops.

No sooner did I thought that, the ANBU were all around us. I was just thankful they dragged all of us to the hospital instead of to those cells I heard about in wherever the ANBU meet.

Still… All the nurses and doctors acted strangely around me. They looked over me and made sure I was alright was normal… But… They gave odd glances and even gave me freshly cleaned pajamas and a very comfy bed compared to normal.

Then again, when I am in the hospital, rarely am I a normal patient. A nurse even brought me in a nice meal.

Just the sight of it made me ill.

"Could I just get the normal stuff?" I asked. Maybe I could trick my stomach with soup.

"Normal stuff?" Shikamaru asked with his arms crossed and laid back in a chair. Chouji…

"You can eat it." Chouji took the tray from the nurse and nestled to his spot in the room. Both of the friends stay well away from the currently knocked out Zabuza and Haku. Even if they were restrained to the beds.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Why did she give me such an odd look? Was she a new nurse or something?

"You know, the soup?" I asked and hoped she got it. Miso soup was usually good for my sour stomach. I don't think I could even eat ramen after…

Oh… Yeah…

I bet Shikamaru and Chouji won't ever get close to me anymore. Just like what they were doing to Zabuza and Haku. I curled up in the blanket and just frowned.

Should I even be asking for food after what I have done? I actually felt worse than I did before. The nurse became pale and left quickly after that.

Guess she understood why I didn't felt good.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Shikamaru asked with his legs crossed on the chair. "I heard you were in a coma… But, then you suddenly appeared with those two near the main square. You should be glad it was a side street or you had a lot of people panicking about that fake blood."

"It wasn't fake," Silence came between us while I buried my face into my knees.

I know I was doomed down. I probably will be put in jail since I killed a Mizu hunter-nin. Even if they were from another village didn't mean there were laws I possibly have broken. There were treaties and such that were meant to keep the peace, after all…

And I'm just a civilian who went to the ninja academy. That means I likely am under civilian rules and I clearly broke them.

"It's good to see you are alright, Naruto."

"Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said while both Chouji and he stood up and bowed when the Old Man entered the room. A few doctors and some ninja followed him in. Including Shikamaru's and Chouji's dads.

"Old Man," My eyes watered up before I bolted and hung onto the village's leader for dear life.

This might be the last time I get since I might be locked up. The Old Man ruffled my hair and kneeled down to hug me.

"Naruto, it's alright." He said, "Everything alright."

"No, it's not!" I shouted and then everything spilled out like when I accidentally hit the academy sprinklers while I attempted to escape water-ballooning a class in green paint.

I'd told him about OSO and the other world. About when I woke up and freaked out… As well as what happened with Zabuza…

Though, I had no idea if he could understand me. I think I tried to sob, talk, and breathe all at the same time. How he got to the bed when I hung off him, I don't know.

Then again, the Old Man was the Hokage. As Hokage, he probably had learned to make some ninja tricks useful for normal things like movement with kids. He rubbed my back as I began to feel the tears start to slow down.

"You've had quite an adventure." The Old Man sighed, "But, you're not in trouble, Naruto. In truth, I'm very glad you let me know that Mizu's hunter-nin took you as a hostage and threaten to kill you." He glanced over to Zabuza and Haku. "Your kill was legal. If you were a civilian, there's a law that allows civilians to fight against ninja and samurai in self-defense. Though, as an academy student, you are technically a Konoha ninja."

"Huh?" I was really a ninja?

"Right now, Mizukagarue is currently in a sort of civil war state. It probably won't be long till the current Mizukage will be overthrown and replaced." The Old Man chuckled while settled me on the hospital bed. "I'll use this little incident to make a better treaty as well as reward Zabuza for at least getting you back here safely. I know his reasons for being a missing-nin and it actually lies in Konoha's best interests in some ways to keep him safe."

"Really?"

"Look at his headband," Oh, right, it had those little wave markings. "A true missing-nin will cross out the symbol with a slash to show they cut ties. Zabuza's one of those missing-nin who was trying to make a difference and forced out of the country."

"Really?" So, he was just a bitter good guy? Who would have known? "And his two comrades died because of me."

"It's not your fault." The Old Man sighed and pulled out his pipe. He gave a witty grin at the grimaces the doctors gave him as he chewed on the end. "Though, let me tell you about my student."

"Student?" I asked. Oh, right. Before the Old Man was Hokage, he was a ninja, right? He probably taught lots of kids, hence helped his Professor moniker.

"Her name is Tsunade. She's Konoha's best medic-nin and revolutionalized the medic-nin system here."

"Huh? If she's so famous, why haven't I heard or seen her here in the hospital?" I pouted. I had pretty much gotten the famous people in the hospital at least loosely down in my memory.

"She lost both her brother and lover to war and hence isn't in the village." The Old Man sighed. He had a somber look in his eyes. "She still does some missions for me, but she is basically retired and spends her time… Well, allowing the past to haunt her. I sometimes fear she might be drinking herself to die sooner or later."

"Oh…" I frowned. "What's that got to do with me?"

"You shouldn't allow your guilt to keep you from moving forward." The Old Man ruffled my hair. Wait… Wasn't I told this before? "It's how a many great ninja met their ends too soon."

"Jeez. How the heck did the dead last figure out how to end up in another world?" Shikamaru said while he shook his head. "Naruto, only you could pull off something from a manga."

"Hey! You want a fight!" I glared at him though I guessed my eyes were red from tears. "And my jutsu was made by accident! Stupid Sasuke thought I was killing myself. I was just trying to make clones of my Ninja Centerfold to get him out of my apartment." I mumbled, but both of my classmates heard it.

I have known it as both laughed hard as I looked away with heated cheeks. "Well, I'm just glad it wasn't as serious as we thought it was." The Old Man chuckled while he rubbed my shoulder. "However, do you know where Sasuke is?"

"Yeah, he's with Iruka-sensei. Stupid idiot used my jutsu and reset all his abilities due to it." Oops. Why was everyone looked at me in shock?…

Well, outside Shikamaru and Chouji. That only made them laugh harder.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru's Dad asked me.

"If you use my jutsu, you also reset all your abilities. However, you keep ten points to get new abilities and can choose them instead of having to train hard just to get them." I sighed, "If you allow a person who used my jutsu touch you, the menu becomes viewable for you and you can also choose your own abilities without that side effect… Though, any genetic abilities like the Sharingan do stay, but takes away from the points that can be used… Or, at least, that's so far what Sasuke, Yun-nii, and I got. Now, I've confirmed that the death part of OSO now mimicks in real here as it does there." I gingerly touched my chest.

"You… died?" Shikamaru asked, his laughter stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yeah. In OSO, the players would revive in town if they died. That's what Yun-nii told me and I've seen it." It was the center square where people revived in First Town. Linda's inn was close to there and I caught sight of people revived while I looked out the windows or left the place. "Dying… was weird… But, the fact I ended up back here and both of them ended up here when I should have died… Well, it's the only explanation I can think up."

I mean, I clearly died. There was no way a genjutsu could mimic what I've gone through unless the person lived through getting stabbed in the heart or lung like that.

"Boy, that's troublesome." Wow. So there's where Shikamaru's catchphrase came from. "I'm starting to understand how you freaked out so badly. And I'm just envisioning the headaches that are gonna bring." I gulped. I hope they won't try to kill me.

Dying sucked. I rather not go through that again if possible. Especially with the results left me so tired and achy added to my guilt driven illness.

"Indeed," Even the Old Man agreed. "… Could you have Naruto's blood tested to all of the Uchiha clan?"

"Eh?" I cocked my head at the Old Man.

"The Uchiha were rumored in the past to have a kinjutsu that broke the boundaries of illusion and reality. Maybe your genjutsu might be a lesser version of it… Or, one that's more controlled, considering that kinjutsu costs an eye to use in the rumor."

"Er… Yeah." I gulped, "If you use the least amount of chakra, at worse, it makes you have a bad cold for side effects compared to a coma-like it did me." Thank goodness I kept my eye! Could I have used Hawk Eyes if I had lost an eye? I don't think there's a one-eyed version called Hawk Eye.

"I see. Well, Shikaku-san, Choza-san, are you alright with me sending your boys out of the village with Naruto?" Huh? "I rather keep this locked tight till we figure out a way to keep this from becoming a power grab. I had Kakashi and a Chunin go looking for Sasuke and Naruto with orders to take them on a vacation for a week or two. They should be in safe hands since everyone in this room was already screened."

"I have no problem with it." Shikamaru's Dad sighed, "In truth, I'm more worried about the civilians' possible reactions to this. I mean, even if Uzumaki's jutsu isn't shared… There will likely be a demand from dropouts to possibly get abilities to become a ninja."

"Or professional skills," I added. "I'm aiming to be a fletcher and hunter type craftsman in OSO. The fact crafting Senses allow for the ability to make stuff instantly through Recipes if you have the supplies and magic power makes it convenient to… What?" I frowned at the odd looks I were getting.

"I should rephrase it. The civilians will likely riot if this gets out before we set up damage control." Waaah! No! That's exactly what I was afraid of!

I'm a gonna get mob for accidentally making a jutsu!

"Naruto, I don't want you to have anyone else use your jutsu." I nodded to the Hokage as I bit my lips. "If you use your abilities, claim they are ninja arts and you have an ability to use chakra without handseals."

"But… This doesn't make me super at all." I frowned. "I mean, you have to train really hard to get the abilities up to possibly there. The only super thing I can do it target anything in my sight to aim at."

"Indeed. However, the people in this room understands that. Other's might not." The Old Man explained, "Hence I rather keep this from possibly getting out of hand by taking advantage of knowing this before it went public. I might even hire Zabuza-san to protect you as he is an A-rank ninja, just like Kakashi and Iruka-san are S-rank."

"Wait, Iruka-sensei is S-rank?" I cocked my head.

"Yes. Though he prefers to be a teacher and never joined ANBU." The Old Man chuckled, "So, in truth, he might be more A-rank if he had let his training slip. Considering how you keep even ANBU on their toes, I don't think so. Though, his skills are geared more to the S-rank work the ANBU usually don't do."

"Oh." So basically he's an S-ranked desk-nin. No wonder the traps in the archives were so scary. I attempted to change my grades once. I should be grateful they were a test run instead of using live traps. Probably been seriously hurt or dead if they did.

"Explains how he still hits the same spot even with trying to avoid his chalk throws." Shikamaru snorted while he rubbed his forehead. I chuckled at the reminder of Iruka-sensei's all to well deadly aim.

"Hokage-sama," Hm? One of the doctors looked a bit pale. Other doctors and medic-nin rushed either out or checked on Zabuza and Haku with jutsu. "There's a problem… It seems they are both suffering from a similar condition Uzumaki-san was in just days ago."

Wait for a… "But they didn't even know how to do the jutsu!" I shouted and leaped off the bed. I glared at the doctor. "How could they be in a similar state?" I never told them it in detail. Nor did I show them.

"We do not know, but the signs point to the same condition." The doctor adjusted his glasses. "Uzumaki-san, you said you teleported back here due to you died, correct?"

"Yes. Why did…" My voice died.

"Scratch what I ordered. Shikaku, get the fastest messager hawk to recall Kakashi's group." The Old Man said in a stern voice. "Also, I will be keeping your sons here in the hospital till we figure out exactly what Naruto and Sasuke made."

"Can I at least bring my son some extra food?" Chouji's Dad asked. "I don't think the boys would like to eat hospital food for a long time."

"They are only being on watch for a little while, so it will be fine. Also, bring all the boys' things they can do. I rather Naruto does not drive the nurses and doctors up the walls." The Old Man sighed as I just stared at both now comatose ninja. "It's not your fault, Naruto. I understand your panic now since this happened. Are you able to meet them in the other world?"

"I should," I gritted my teeth. This was all my fault! If I had never met them… "Everyone wakes up in First Town. Leaving it starts the battle tutorial so one can get used to their combat Senses."

"So, if you go to sleep now?"

"I'll wake up over there as if it's morning." I answered back, "If I forced myself, depending on the time of day here, it's opposite there." Hence how a little dreaming was still possible. It was sort of like a pause to allow the mind rest before awakening in the other world.

"Then find them and inform them of their situation. I am planning to protect Zabuza as thanks for protecting you." I nodded and got back in the bed. "Naruto, I will make sure everything is alright."

I frowned at the Old Man. I knew he was really trying… But, I don't think even he could help me now. With a nod, I laid back and allowed myself to drift into the darkness.

It was really pitch black this time. I wonder when I was gonna wake.

"Damn brat!" I froze at seeing the hunter-nin I killed before me. "You killed me!"

"Why didn't you help us?" The two brothers were with him. No. I turned around and tried to run… And then I felt lots of things hit my back and looked down to see blood, blood, BLOOD…

"Naruto!" My eyes snapped open and I found Sasuki had me pinned to the bed. "Are you alright?" He put his hand on my forehead.

"Menma," I said with a groan. "Don't forget it."

"Nightmare?"

"…More compounded traumatic memories."

"Do you even understand the words you just said?"

"Do you realized I've killed three people and been killed in under twenty-four hours?" I snapped back and instantly regretted it.

"W-What?" Sasuki's face turns dark. "So… So, you no… You no longer exist in…"

"I teleported back to Konoha and revived." I sat up. "The Old Man is sending a message for Iruka-sensei to bring you back."

"Thank goodness." Was that a tear in his eye? "Still… Because I wasn't-"

"I've lost my two patients to battle because I didn't focus on them and killed a hunter-nin with poison. I think I have rather you not there." I sighed, "The only upside was Zabuza's actually a nice guy who likes to be a grump. He saved me from the hunter-nin… And then freaked out when I died."

To think… Strangers would mourn my death. I just thought most people would not care or be happy when I was gone. Guess I'm not as observant of people as I thought.

"But, if he hadn't kidnapped you-"

"Those two brothers might be still alive." Sasuke's face turned sour, but a look of understanding now in his eyes. "I want to become better. I know… Things like what happened likely will happen again… But, if I am allowed to become a ninja, I want to eliminate as much of such things as I can…" I curled up and gripped the sheets tightly.

"I don't like killing people." I said, "I don't like it at all… Even when it's supposedly not my fault."

"I… don't like it either," Sasuke said, glazing out the window. "I want… to making killing that man one of the few kills I have to ever do. I've almost made the mistake of killing someone once. I won't do it again."

Eh? Who did he almost kill? Though, I can understand.

"Well, let's-"

"Menma-saaaaan!" I jumped up and bolted out of my room and downstairs.

"Menma-san, please help!" It was Linda and she was helping someone pretty beaten up onto a chair. Another person was limping next to them. "You're a healer, right? This poor man went out into the fields without a weapon!"

"Jeez! What kind of idiot does that?" I growled. "Ya better pay as I was about to do some important business!"

"Hn..." The man grunted as I cast Heal on him. He seemed oddly similar. Maybe it was due to the height? It was hard to tell with all the blood and bruises. Same with the girl with him. She seemed pretty roughed up as well with twigs and leaves in her hair. Sasuki focused on healing her.

"You're a lucky guy. Your health was in the single digits percent wise." I sighed once I healed him. "What were you fighting out there without a weapon? No way you survived a Big Boar without a weapon or the Fist Sense."

"What the hell are you talking about, kid?" The man growled and showed sharp teeth. Scary. "What's Senses? And why the heck was I attacked by rabid rodents and plant eaters outside of this fortress of a city?"

"Senses are the abilities you have." I sighed. "Don't tell me you didn't check the menu and went out there without Senses. How the heck you survived? I barely survived the tutorial myself with using all my Sense points for abilities." Which, if this was a game, the people who made it were pretty sadistic if I thought about it. Especially after I saw real death for the first time.

"I used jutsu as I was a ninja... Yet, it seemed to take more out of me than normal."

"I agree." The girl sighed. Wait, her voice was deep… So, a boy?

"Of course, if you did the tutorial, that meant all you... Wait a second," I looked more closely at the man.

He had no... Oh, they were very thin eyebrows... Had spiky, dark hair... And beady gray eyes that seemed to want to kill me. Add in the muscular build and somewhat pale skin.

"What is it, kid?" The man asked while using a damp towel Linda gave him to wash his face. "Sorry, but I ain't got any money. You should-"

"Za... Zabuza?" I asked as everything clicked in my head.

"Huh? You know me..." Zabuza's eyes widen at me. "You're that Uzumaki kid. You're… You're alive?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes. Though, seemed I've confirmed our bodies do revive in real. Your body back home got teleported to Konoha with mine when I revived." I giggled as I forced my laughs to stop.

"What?" Zabuza asked as I realized it was Haku that Sasuki was healing.

"Welcome to OSO, Zabuza," I said with a grin. "Just be thankful the Old Man is paying you back for saving my life from that hunter-nin." I grinned as Zabuza looked at me with a blank stare.

Guess the tables had turned. At least finding Zabuza and Haku was easy… Now, how to break the news we were all in quarantine for a while in the hospital?


End file.
